Class 2 - E
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Kelas 2 – E memang kelas yang terbawah. Tapi percayakah jika suatu saat kelas 'ajaib' ini justru mengalahkan kelas A? /Chapter 11 update!/ "Bintang seperempat? It's so wonderful."/
1. Chapter 1: Tokoh-Tokoh

Class 2 – E

Genre: Friendship

Pairing: Random

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya

Setting: Junior High School

Summary: Kelas 2 – E memang kelas yang terbawah. Tapi percayakah jika suatu saat kelas 'ajaib' ini justru mengalahkan kelas A?

*) Special for Atmosfer or RE8AL ;)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1:

Tokoh – Tokoh

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama-tama, biarlah saya selaku author membacakan sifat-sifat 'ajaib' dikelas 2 – E yang merupakan kelas paling 'Problem Childs' ini.

-Bruno Benach

Siapapun anak yang merupakan bagian dari kelas 2 – E ini, tidak akan pernah yang namanya melewatkan anak bertubuh besar nan tua ini. Oke, namanya Bruno Benach, seorang lelaki berdarah keturunan Spanyol-Jepang dengan mukanya yang khas luar negri. Well, sepertinya dia lebih banyak genetika dari ayahnya.

Bruno Benach, atau biasa dipanggil dengan Bruno ini merupakan salah satu orang yang besar jasanya. Kenapa? Jadi, ketika sekolah 'elit' mereka tiba-tiba saja mati listrik sehingga Wi-Fi sekolah otomatis mati, maka Bruno yang merupakan 'First Hacker' ini akan membobol akses internet Wi-Fi sekolah 'sebrang'. Ajaib? Tentu saja! Karena tidak ada satupun orang yang 'berhasil' membobol akses internet yang Wi-Fi nya berjarak 1 km lebih dikit. Tentu saja dengan adanya Bruno Benach ini kelas 2 – E menjadi satu-satunya kelas yang dapat mengakses internet saat mati listrik.

* * *

-Clara Benach

Gadis berkelahiran Spanyol yang merupakan sepupu jauh Bruno. Badannya tinggi, wajahnya dewasa, dan sifatnya yang ramah membuat gadis ini terkesan unik.

Clara merupakan anak yang rajin update statu di facebook ataupun di twitter. Namun, se-update update-nya Clara, tetep aja gadis itu dijuluki 'Miss Kudet'. Kenapa? Alasannya simple, karena dia belum tahu tentang , instragram, dan media sosial lainnya. Tapi, itulah daya tariknya yang membuatnya terkesan unik. Oh ya satu lagi, Clara itu juga termasuk tipe orang yang narsis.

* * *

-Kaito Shion

Wajah tampan, rambut biru, mata senada dengan langit, pastinya tidak ada satupun orang disekolahnya yang tidak mengenal Kaito, si penyuka es krim vanilla dan pecinta dunia troll itu. Bahkan, ibu-ibu kantin, dan OB pun tahu namanya. Kenapa? Karena Kaito suka membantu semua orang, apapun yang terjadi. Yah, walaupun gitu-gitu orangnya 'terong-terongan'. Ya … itu karena jumlah mantannya bahkan tidak terhintung dan dalam 3 bulan sekali pasti pacarnya selalu berganti. Tapi anehnya, walaupun pada tahu kalau Kaito itu rada (atau memang sudah?) 'terong-terongan', fans-nya masih tetep setia. Katanya sih, Kaito itu romantis. Tapi ya … entahlah, anak 2 – E juga tidak terlalu peduli soal itu.

Kaito merupakan seorang pecinta troll. Hampir setiap hari dia mengatakan "aku rapopo". Selain itu, dia juga merupakan seorang pemuda yang jago dalam berbagai macam sandi. Mulai dari sandi kotak yang paling mudah, sampai sandi morse yang ngafalinnya itu sangat belibet. Makanya, kalau ulangan dia berhasil 'menyontek' berkat sandi morsenya itu. Toh, guru-guru juga pada belum tentu inget sama sandi morse kan?

Terakhir, Kaito itu merupakan seorang Otaku dan Gamers. Hampir setiap hari dia ke warnet, tapi kalau enggak ada uang sih biasanya palingan juga cuma nonton anime.

* * *

-Kaiko Shion

Saudara kembar Kaito, mempunyai ciri fisik yang hampir serupa. Hanya gender saja yang mmbedakan. Kaiko itu mudah dikenali berkat wajahnya yang tampan (?) dan ciri khasnya yang tomboy. Padahal kalau dirumah, dia itu feminim banget loh! Miku dan yang lainnya saja sempat cengo' mendadak melihat perubahan sikap Kaiko secara drastis pada awalnya. Tapi kalau sekarang sih ya … sudah pada memaklumi.

Kaiko merupakan seorang 'Material Arts Master'. Dia berlatih berbagai jenis bela diri, mulai dari karate sampai tinju. Yup, hampir semua jenis bela diri ia kuasai. Namun, baru karate dan tae kwon do saja yang berhasil ia dapatkan sabuk hitam. Jadi, jangan macam-macam dengannya atau tulangmu akan patah seketika.

* * *

-Miku Hatsune

Manis, berambut panjang, dan penyuka negi. Tak asing lagi dengan gadis yang satu ini kan? Yup, ini dia, Miku Hatsune! Seorang pecinta negi dan Otaku selain Kaito.

Setiap hari, Miku merupakan anak yang paling rajin dateng ke sekolah pagi-pagi, berbanding terbalik dengan anak kelasnya yang 'tukang ngaret'. Alasannya Miku dateng pagi? Hmm … rupanya ia pengen internetan dari pagi saudara-sudara! Secara internet sekolah akan sangat cepet jika dimainkan dipagi hari.

Oya, dia itu biasanya sangat suka main game, entah itu diwarnet ataupun di PS. Apalagi, dia juga lumayan jago mainnya. Tapi sih sekarang, dia sedang bermain Otome Game (Girls Game) karena dia sudah bosan dengan beberapa permainan di PS.

* * *

-Len Kagamine

Murah senyum, periang, dan shota. Sudah pasti kalian mengenal sosok Len Kagamine yang satu ini. Biarpun shota, tapi fans-nya juga enggak kalah banyak loh dari Kaito. Tapi sih katanya sekarang dia lagi deket sama si Mayu Sukone yang merupakan anak kelas 2 – C.

Len memang hanyalah anak biasa yang berstatus sebagai pelajar. Namun sifatnya yang blak-blakan dan asal ceplos itu membuatnya masuk dalam kategori 'Problem Child'. Bukan hanya itu saja sih yang membuatnya masuk dalam kategori itu, tapi tindakannya yang kasar dan jiwa penyonteknya yang sungguh 'amazing' itu membuatnya masuk kedalam kategori itu. Tapi, dia itu termasuk anak yang pinter loh ….

* * *

-Rin Kagamine

Sepupu Len yang polos, dan manis. Sifatnya yang rada 'sewot' dan badannya yang kecil memberi kesan 'imut' pada dirinya. Tapi, dia itu sangat menyukai Road Roller-nya. Jadi, jangan main-main dengannya atau kau akan dilindas sampai rata dengan tanah.

Lalu, apa alasan Rin masuk ke kategori 'Problem Child' ini? Well, sebenernya hanya nilainya saja sih yang bermasalah. Namun, keseringannya membawa Road Roller ke sekolah (yang tidak diketahui kapan datangnya dan kapan bawanya) itu membuatnya masuk kedalam kategori ini. Well, kalian pasti tahu kan kalau Road Roller itu enggak sekecil itu?

Oya, Rin yang polos ini belum pernah yang namanya jatuh cinta loh …. Makanya pada saat-saat ini dia sedang mencari yang namanya 'cinta sejati'. Adakah yang mau membantunya? Kita lihat saja nanti!

* * *

-Ted Kasane

Berambut merah ala bor, bermata gelap, dan pecinta roti pranciss, itulah Ted Kasane atau yang kerap biasa dipanggil Ted. Ted merupakan orang berketurunan Jepang-Pranciss, sehingga logatnya agak berbeda.

Alasan Ted masuk kelas ini adalah karena dia pernah kena kasus menyontek. Secara karena Ted itu terlalu baik hati, dan suka tidak enak hati kalau temannya sedang kesulitan, apalagi saat ujian.

Ted sering kali dijuluki Cadellella. Kenapa? Alasannya karena dia itu cadel 'R' yang anehnya ketika mengucapkan huruf 'R' pasti menjadi 'W' bukan 'L' seperti pada umumnya. Alasan cara pengucapannya itu mungkin dikarenakan 'logat' Pranciss-nya. Tapi, kalian tidak boleh menghinanya loh! Soalnya dia itu jago banget sama yang namanya Bahasa Inggris dan Bahasa Pranciss (walau bahasa Pranciss bukanlah mata pelajaran sekolah) diatas kekurangannya itu. Ingat kata pepatah bukan? Dibalik kekurangan, pasti ada kelebihan. Lalu Ted pun yang membuktikan secara 'jelas' ungkapan pepatah itu.

* * *

-Yohio Loid

Sekilas kalian pasti mengira cowok yang satu ini sangatlah cool abis. Namun sayangnya dia justru kebalikan dari raut wajahnya, dia itu orangnya sangat ambisius dalam mengejar apapun. Yup, itulah Yohio! Seorang murid dari kelas 2 – E yang membuktikan bahwa 'buku itu tidak dinilai dari sampulnya'.

Lalu, kenapa Yohio bisa masuk kelas 2 – E? Itu dikarenakan dia pernah memecahkan jendela ruang guru ketika sedang bermain bola di lapangan. Sebenenrnya itu sayang sekali loh, soalnya kan dia jago pelajaran Olahraga dan pelajaran Seni. Tapi gitu-gitu dia juga pernah kena kasus menyontek seperti Ted.

Terakhir, sebenernya kisah cintanya cukup miris. Dia 'pernah' suka sama IA. Namun IA nge-PHP-in dia. Padahal Yohio sering kali ngasih bunga mawar, dan ngasih cokelat Golden Queen (nama merek sengaja disamarkan). Cukup miris memang.

* * *

-IA Aria

Manis, pintar, dan bersuara jazz. Itulah IA Aria. Gadis keturunan Inggris-Jepang yang mempunyai rasa candu pada berbagai makanan manis. Wajahnya pun juga tak kalah manis.

Lalu, kenapa IA bisa masuk ke kelas 'ajaib' ini? Alasannya adalah karena IA pernah melabrak kakak kelas secara terang-terangan dulu karna merebut mantan pacarnya. Selain itu dia juga pernah pacaran, secara disekolah ini memang para murid dilarang kelas pacaran. Namun ajaibnya, dia masih tetap masuk sebagai anggota OSIS.

Lalu soal masalah Yohio itu, IA memang selalu bilang kalau dia itu enggak PHP-in Yohio. Maklumlah, karna IA itu enggak peka dan masih sayang sama mantannya.

* * *

-Kim SeeU

Rambut gelombang, logat Korea, dan telinga kucing. Siapapun pasti mengenal dirinya! Karena dia adalah pelajar berketurunan Korea yang jarang ditemukan disekolah ini. Istilah singkatnya sih dia itu termasuk 'langka'.

SeeU merupakan gadis yang suka tidur dan sering kali terkena insomnia. Jadi itulah alasannya ia masuk ke kelas 2 – E, karena sering tidur disaat jam pelajaran. Selain itu, ia juga tukang ngaret karena menurutnya enggak asik kalau sekolah enggak ngaret. Aneh? Ya … mungkin itu sudah sifat bawaannya dari dulu.

* * *

-Piko Utatane

Rambut putih, dan shota. Itulah deskripsi singkat mengenai Piko. Dia merupakan cowok paling shota selain Len. Orangnya sih juga lumayan asik walau kadang ngaretnya itu enggak nahan banget!

Gitu-gitu, Piko sangatlah berjasa bagi kelas 2 – E. Kenapa? Karena dia bisa mengetahui berbagai macam password ponsel orang, password dokumen ujian sekolah, dan password dokumen lainnya. Pokoknya dia itu Hacker yang menangani urusan tentang dokumen-dokumen, terutama yang berhubungan dengan 'ujian sekolah'. Oleh karena itu, dia mendapat julukan 'Second Hacker'.

* * *

-Lui Hibiki

Si shota yang polos. Walau omongannya kadang asal ceplos, tapi dia itu masih polos seperti Rin. Makanya kalau misalnya ada yang jatuh cinta sama dia, siap-siap aja kena PHP. Toh, dianya enggak peka soalnya.

Alasan Lui masuk kelas ini ialah karena pernah kena kasus 'penyontekan saat ujian' waktu kelas 7. Sebenernya sih yang harusnya kena hanya Ted dan Yohio, namun karena yang punya tipe x kertas itu adalah Lui, makanya Lui juga dijadikan 'tersangka'. Bahkan si Akaito juga kena karena Akaito duduk dibelakang Lui saat ujian. Benar-benar miris.

* * *

-Akaito Shion

Sepupu Kaito dan Kaiko yang doyan banget makan cabe. Tapi ingatnya, dia itu enggak demen sama yang namanya 'cabe-cabean'. Jadi kalau suka sama dia, jagalah image anda sekalian! Jangan sampai gaya kalian terlihat seperti 'cabe-cabean' didepan dia loh!

Alasan dia masuk kelas ini sama seperti Lui. Karena kasus itu, 2 orang yang tidak 'bersalah' justru kena masalah. Benar-benar sial.

* * *

-Gumiya Megpoid

Lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai, dan letoy. Itulah kesan pertama yang kalian akan lihat pada anak ini. Yup, itulah Gumiya Megpoid! Si 5 L! Tapi kalau sedang main bola, kalian akan melihat perbedaan dari Gumiya. Dia akan mencoba orang yang super duper zuper semangat dibanding yang lainnya. Istilah singkatnya sih OOC.

Awalnya, waktu kelas 1 SMP, Gumiya masuk kelas B. Tapi karena guru-guru menilai bahwa Gumiya sering terkena tekanan batin (karna sifatnya yang 5 L sejak dulu), makanya saat naik kelas 2, dia menjadi kelas 2 – E. Agak miris memang, mengingat kemampuan olahraganya yang sangat hebat itu. Tapi ya, itulah takdirnya. Jadi dia hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrahnya.

Oya, Gumiya itu juga termasuk cowok yang gentle. Dia pernah 'nembak' cewek secara live didepan anak kelasnya (yang pada saat itu memang sedang tidak ada guru). Namun sepertinya, dia menjadi korban PHP pada saat ini.

* * *

-Big Al Stein

Orang keturunan Inggris yang merasa dirinya paling 'seksi' diantara anak sekelas. Padahal sih, badannya gemuk. Agak aneh sih, tapi ya … itulah dirinya!

Big Al, masuk sebagai anak 'Problem Child', karena pernah ketahuan guru membuka video ehmhentaiehm di Youtube. Jadi, itulah alasan mengapa dia masuk ke kelas ini.

* * *

-Leon Koejima

Cowok tinggi yang menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS disekolah. Apalagi sosoknya yang nampak keren membuat dirinya memiliki banyak fans. Lalu katanya sih, dia termasuk tipe orang romantis loh walau sikapnya yang selalu terlihat sering ngelawak itu.

Alasannya ia masuk kelas ini sama seperti IA. Ia pernah pacaran dengan anak sekolah lain. Namun dia ketahuan pacaran, setelah negara api menyerang *salah teks* maksudnya setelah ada yang melaporkannya. Lalu karena dia termasuk aktif di OSIS, makanya ia tidak dikeluarkan sebagai anggota OSIS.

* * *

-Iroha Nekomura

Kata orang, dia itu imut. Tapi kata anak 2 – E, dia itu telmi. Yup, itulah Iroha! Seorang 'Miss Telmi' dari kelas 2 – E. Namun, setelmi apapun Iroha, dia itu tetep jago masak loh. Bahkan pernah meraih gelar juara 1 waktu SD dulu.

Iroha masuk ke kelas ini dikarenakan nilainya yang tidak memungkinkan. Yah … walaupun nilai keterampilannya lumayan bagus sih ….

* * *

-Gumi Nakajima

Anak yang paling pinter di kelas 2 – E. Selain itu, wajahnya juga ayu, dan nampak manis. Anaknya blak-blakan, tapi kalau didepan orang yang disukainya dia akan menjadi jaim seketika.

Alasannya masuk ke kelas ini sama seperti Gumiya. Walaupun dia pinter banget, tapi sifatnya kurang aktif.

* * *

-Nero Akita

Tampan, putih, dan jago bahasa Inggris. Mungkin itulah sosok yang akan terlihat dari Nero. Namun, waspadalah! Waspadalah! Nero itu seorang playboy, permirsa sekalian!

Awalnya sih, Nero masuk kelas D. Namun karna dia pernah pacaran dan memecahkan jendela ruang guru dengan bola ping pong, maka secara otomatis dia akan dipindahkan ke kelas E.

* * *

-Tei Sukone

Manis, tapi sekilas terlihat dingin. Walaupun matanya nampak selalu melihat dengan pandangan tajam, ia sebenarnya gadis yang ramah walau rada gimana gitu. Namun, gitu-gitu Tei juga merupakan anak yang 'demen' banget foto-foto dan dimasukin ke instragarm. Yeah, she is very likes take a photo.

Alasan dia masuk ke kelas E, karena waktu kelas 1-nya dia pernah pacaran dengan kakak kelas. Lalu semenjak Tei dan mantannya masuk kelas E saat kenaikkan kelasnya, mereka langsung putus. Entah apa mereka masuk kelas E atau ada alasan lainnya.

Oya, sebenarnya Tei itu juga suka banget nyomblangin orang loh! Walau terkadang, dia rada munafik dalam hal itu.

* * *

-Lily Masuda

Ratu gombal, Sang penakluk hati para lelaki, dan ratunya narsis. Yup, inilah Lily Masuda, si 'Miss Heart'. Kenapa bisa dijuluki seperti itu? Well, karena dalam setiap 3 bulan sekali, fans-nya akan bertambah banyak. Ajaib bukan?

Alasannya masuk kelas ini juga sama seperti IA, Leon, dan Tei, yaitu pacaran. Bahkan dia juga sering celoteh kalau Kiyoteru-sensei itu tidak tahu yang namanya masa muda. Hahaha … seperti itulah dia.

Oke, nampaknya semua murid telah dikenalkan satu per satu karakternya. Jadi, see you next time!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next Chapter: 2 – E, Wali Kelas, dan Struktur Organisasi

Lily: Oke, ini adalah fanfic terbaru saya *tebar confetti* *dipukul Sugar karena fanfic lainnya belum jadi*

Sugar: Fanfic yang lain mau dikemanain, woy!

Lily: Hehehe … nanti akan kukerjakan walau rada ngaret

Sugar: Udah cepetan kerjain! *masang muka sangar*

Lily: Hai', editor-san *buka netbook*

Cream: Oke, selagi Lily sedang mengerjakan fanfic lainnya, saya yang akan mewakilinya berkata-kata. So, mind to review, minna-san?


	2. Chapter 2: 2-E, Walas, dan Struktur

***) Balas review:**

**#Mahou-chan: Terong-terongan itu 'playboy', nak '-')/**

**Hahaha … IA emang enggak peka sih ._.v**

**Oke, akan saya usahakan cepet update! ;)**

* * *

Class 2 – E

Genre: Friendship

Pairing: Random

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya

Setting: Junior High School

Summary: Kelas 2 – E memang kelas yang terbawah. Tapi percayakah jika suatu saat kelas 'ajaib' ini justru mengalahkan kelas A?

*) Special for Atmosfer or RE8AL

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2:

2 – E, Wali Kelas, dan Struktur Organisasi

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tep! Tep! Tep! Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar begitu jelas. Namun suaranya nampak tenggelam dalam riuhnya suara kelas 2 – E.

Brak! Pintu kelas 2 – E dibuka (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya didobrak) oleh seorang lelaki berambut biru yang juga merupakan anak kelas 2 – E, Kaito Shion, itulah namanya.

"Dia datang!" seru Kaito dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Siapa?" tanya Bruno sambil menoleh ke arah Kaito. Memang, tidak biasanya Kaito terlihat seperti itu.

"Wali kelas kita," jawab Kaito .

"Memangnya siapa wali kelas kita?" tanya Leon.

"Luka Megurine-sensei," jawab Kaito dengan nada lirih.

Semua anak langsung memucat. Luka Megurine, seorang guru IPA dengan bentuk fisik yang nampak cantik dan sempurna, serta memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Namun, Luka merupakan guru paling disiplin dan tegas. Jadi, jangan main-main dengannya!

"Ehm," nampak Luka-sensei berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

"E-eh, sensei," ucap Kaito gugup.

"Nah, Shion-san, tolong kembali ke tempat dudukmu," ucap Luka-sensei sambil memandang 'manis' Kaito.

Glek! Kaito menelan ludahnya. Tatapan tajam Luka-sensei membuatnya terdiam seketika.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" ucap Luka-sensei tidak sabaran.

"A-ah, hai', sensei," balas Kaito sambil berjalan (atau lebih tepatnya berlari) menuju tempat duduknya yang sebangku dengan Kaiko.

Luka-sensei tersenyum puas. Kemudian kakinya melangkah kedepan kelas 2 – E.

"Kalian semua pasti udah tahu siapa saya, kan?" tanya Luka-sensei.

"Ya, sensei," jawab murid kelas 2 – E dengan serempak.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah mengenal saya, maka saya akan mengadakan acara 'Intropeksi Diri'," kata Luka-sensei sambil membuka sebuah buku tulis yang sempat ada ditangannya sejak tadi itu.

"Ano … apa maksudnya dengan acara 'Intropeksi Diri'?" tanya IA sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ehm, acara dimana kalian akan 'mengetahui' dengan pasti mengapa kalian dimasukkan ke dalam kelas ini," jawab Luka-sensei sambil tersenyum 'manis'.

Luka-sensei kini menatap buku absen kelas 2 – E. Kemudian, ia balik menatap buku tulisnya.

"Bruno Benach?" ucap Luka-sensei sambil menatap kearah Bruno.

"Y-ya?" ucap Bruno takut-takut.

"Alasan kau masuk ke kelas ini adalah meng-hack Wi-Fi sekolah lain, selalu datang terlambat ke sekolah, sering absen tanpa alasan yang pasti, dan nilaimu pas-pasan," kata Luka-sensei. "Benar begitu bukan, Benach-san?"

Bruno mengangguk pelan. Dia terlalu takut untuk membantah atau membela dirinya.

"Clara Benach?"

"Ya, sensei?" ucap Clara yang merupakan teman sebangku Gumi itu.

"Alasan masuk kelas ini karena pernah melabrak adik kelas, ketahuan pacaran, dan melakukan kegiatan 'kreatif'-mu didinding toilet," kata Luka-sensei sambil membaca sesuatu dibuku tulisnya. "Benar begitu?"

"Ng … ya, sensei," jawab Clara sambil menunduk dalam diam.

Clara menghela nafas. '_Bagaimana Luka-sensei bisa tahu?_', batin Clara bertanya-tanya.

"Kaito Shion?"

"Saya, sensei," ucap Kaito sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Alasan masuk kelas ini karena ketahuan pacaran, sering main ke warnet, pernah nonton video anime H di sebuah situs internet, dan selalu membawa netbook disaat bukan jadwalnya," kata Luka-sensei. "Benar begitu, Shion-san?"

"Benar," jawab Kaito pelan.

Kaito yang merupakan teman sebangku Kaiko hanya bisa menghela nafas. Rasanya hidup ini memang cukup susah untuk dijalani.

"Kaiko Shion?"

"Ya," balas Kaiko.

"Alasan masuk ke kelas ini karena pernah mematahkan tulang tangan dan kaki anak kelas B dulu," kata Luka-sensei. "Benar begitu?"

"Iya sih … tapi kan …," sebelum Kaiko melanjutkan perkataannya, Luka telah memotong kata-katanya.

"Tidak ada yang namanya tapi-tapian," balas Luka dengan tegas. "Berikutnya, Miku Hatsune?"

"Saya, sensei?" Miku mengangkat tangannya. Tinggi-tinggi, maklumlah soalnya tempat duduknya dipaling belakang.

"Alasan masuk kelas ini karena pernah 'mencuri' sepeda anak kelas A dan melakukan 'pemalsuan' tanda tangan," ucap Luka-sensei dengan tegasnya. "Benar begitu, Hatsune-san?"

"Tapi sensei, waktu itu Haku-sensei menyuruhku yang mengambil sepeda itu untuk mengambil uang kas dan soal pemalsuan tanda tangan itu, saya tidak 'ngeh' kalau itu tanda tangannya Haku-sensei," kata Miku membela dirinya dengan ucapan yang sejujur-jujurnya.

"Tapi kesalahan tetaplah kesalahan, Gakupo-sensei sempat memperingatkanmu bukan?" tanya Luka-sensei balik.

"Ah, terserah sensei saja," balas Miku ketus.

Luka menatap buku absen dan buku tulisnya lagi. Sementara Miku hanya 'asik' ngedumel soal masalahnya itu.

"Len Kagamine?"

"Ya?"

"Alasan masuk kelas ini karena sering menyontek," kata Luka-sensei dengan pandangan tajam kearah Len. "Benar begitu, Kagamine-san?"

"Benar sih …," jawab Len ragu-ragu. "Tapi bagaimana sensei bisa tahu?"

Luka-sensei memutar pandangannya. Kemudian tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya.

"Disini kan ada CCTV, masa' kau tidak tahu?" tanya Luka-sensei sambil menunjuk kearah CCTV.

Semua murid langsung menengok sudut-sudut kelas. Rupanya mereka baru sadar kalau dikelas ini ada CCTV-nya segala.

"Baiklah, sekarang um … Rin Kagamine?"

"Hai', Luka-sensei," ucap Rin yang merupakan teman sebangku Iroha itu.

"Alasan masuk ke kelas ini adalah karena membawa road roller super besar dan mengambil banyak jeruk dikebun sekolah, benar begitu?" tanya Luka-sensei.

"Iya sih … tapi sensei tahu dari mana kalau aku sering ngambil jeruk?" tanya Rin balik.

"Kan dikebun sekolah juga ada CCTV-nya," jawab Luka-sensei dengan santainya.

Para muridpun langsung sweatdrop. '_Bahkan dikebun sekolah pun juga ada CCTV-nya_,' batin semuanya yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa sama begitu.

"Ted Kasane?"

"Ya," balas Ted yang merupakan teman sebangku Piko itu.

"Kamu pernah kena kasus contek-menyontek beberapa kali, dan yang paling parah ialah ketika ujian tersebut diawasi oleh Gakupo-sensei," ucap Luka-sensei. "Benar begitu?"

"I-iya," jawab Ted takut-takut.

Ini baru saja 30 menit. Rasanya seperti 'tirai' hukuman baru saja dibuka lebar.

"Yohio Loid?"

"Ya," jawab Yohio yang merupakan teman sebangku Gumiya itu.

"Kasusmu sama seperti Ted, benar begitu?"

"Iya."

Yohio hanya menghela nafas. Sementara Gumiya hanya menepuk pundak Yohio seolah memberi semangat.

"Kim SeeU?"

"I-iya, sensei," balas SeeU takut-takut.

"Alasan masuk ke kelas ini adalah karena sering ketiduran dikelas, datang terlambat, dan nilaimu tidak memungkinkan," ucap Luka-sensei. "Hmm … tapi nilai IPS dan Bahasa Jepangmu cukup bagus juga. Benar begitu, Kim-san?"

"Ng … i-iya," jawab SeeU.

Luka-sensei nampak melihat buku absennya.

"Piko Utatane?"

"Ya."

"Kau pernah membobol jawaban ujian sekolah, pernah datang terlambat, dan sering lupa mengerjakan pr," ucap Luka-sensei. "Benar begitu?"

"Ya," jawab Piko pelan.

"Lui Hibiki?"

"Pernah memecahkan kaca jendela laboratorium dan terkena kasus seperti Ted dan Yohio. Benar begitu?"

"Ya," jawab Lui pasrah.

"Kalau Akaito Shion, ng … kasusmu sama seperti Ted dan Yohio, kan?"

"Ya, sensei," jawab Akaito yang sama pasrahnya dengan Lui.

"Kalau Gumiya, kau kurang aktif dalam berbagai pelajaran. Padahal kalau seandainya kau aktif, kau bisa masuk kelas B. Sayang sekali …."

"Ya … begitulah, sensei," balas Gumiya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Big Al Stein?"

"Ya, sensei?"

"Pernah nonton anime H menggunakan Wi-Fi sekolah di Youtube, benar begitu?"

"E-eh, i-iya," jawab Big Al ragu-ragu.

"Kalau Iroha Nekomura, nilaimu cuma kurang memungkinkan. Itu saja."

Iroha hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Leon Koejima?"

"Ya, sensei."

"Kau pernah terlibat kasus pacaran, dan pernah datang terlambat. Padahal, biasanya anak-anak terlambat disini baru datang jam setengah 8 paling telat. Tapi kau? Kau baru datang ke sekolah jam 10 pagi waktu itu?"

"Ya … kan, rumah saya kebanjiran waktu itu," jawab Leon.

"Tapi hukum, tetaplah hukum," balas Luka-sensei.

Leon hanya mengangguk pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Nasibnya sudah begitu.

"Gumi Nakajima?"

"Ya, sensei?"

"Kau sama seperti Gumiya, cuma kurang aktif saja. Lain kali kau harus lebih aktif ya! Padahal kau bisa masuk kelas A lho!" ucap Luka-sensei.

"Ah, iya, sensei," balas Gumi pelan.

"Nero Akita?"

"Ya, sensei."

"Alasanmu masuk kelas ini adalah karena pernah memecahkan jendela ruang guru dan pacaran, benar bukan?" tanya Luka-sensei.

"Ng … ya," jawab Nero ragu-ragu.

"Tei Sukone?"

"Ya?"

"Alasan masuk kelas ini karena pernah pacaran dan suka 'ngerumpi' saat pelajaran, benar begitu?" tanya Luka-sensei.

"Iya, sensei," jawab Tei pelan.

"Lalu yang terakhir … Lily Masuda?"

"Ya."

"Alasanmu masuk kelas ini adalah karena sering pacaran, pernah datang terlambat, dan menulis surat ancaman pada Meiko-sensei, benar begitu?"

"Ya," jawab Lily ketus.

Luka-sensei langsung menutup bukunya. Kemudian ia merengganggkan otot-ototnya.

"Baiklah, ini semua adalah catatan 'kesalahan' kalian," kata Luka-sensei sambil menunjuk buku tulis yang selalu ia baca itu. "Dan buku ini berisi laporan dari guru-guru yang ada. Lalu, saya kini dipercaya untuk 'membetulkan' kalian. Jadi, buatlah kelas E ini menjadi kelas yang terbaik."

"Ya, sensei," jawab semuanya dengan kompak.

"Oke, nanti kita akan lanjutkan sesudah istirahat ya," lanjut Luka-sensei sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Anak-anak langsung menghela nafas lega. Kemudian, mereka berjalan menuju kantin dengan teman 'masing-masing'.

* * *

*Mari kita lihat apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Len dkk*

"Huh, leganya," ucap Miku. Disampingnya terdapat Gumi, Kaiko, Leon, Ted, Len, Rin, Lui, dan Gumiya.

"Untung cuma segitu doang, 'dosa' gua disekolahan ini kan banyak," ucap Ted sambil memakan roti khas Pranciss yang entah sejak kapan munculnya.

Mereka nampak duduk ditaman sekolah. Tempatnya cukup luas, dan sejuk. Angin sepoi-sepoi nampak bertiup lembut.

"Emang lu doang? Dosa gua juga banyak kali!" sahut Len.

"Ah, tapi yang paling malu-maluin itu waktu Luka-sensei bilang kalau aku nyuri jeruk dikebun tahu," celoteh Rin kesal.

"Lagian enggak modal banget sih lu," balas Lui.

"Yayaya … terserah," ucap Rin cuek.

Mereka nampak asik mengobrol sambil membawa makanan masing-masing. Miku makan onigiri dengan ekstra negi, Kaiko makan pancake blueberry, Ted makan roti Pranciss, Len makan pisang goreng, Rin makan jeruk, Gumiya dan Gumi makan sushi, Leon makan ikan, dan Lui makan nasi goreng.

"Sumveh, tadi tuh bikin gua keringetan," ucap Kaiko dengan khas 'alay'-nya.

"Ya elah, enggak usah alay juga kali," timpal Gumi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Eh, temen-temen," panggil Miku.

"Temen? Kita bukan temen lo sih," balas Leon, Ted, Gumiya, Len dan Lui dengan kompak.

Miku pun pudung dipojokan.

"Eh, kasihan tuh, Miku!" seru Rin.

"Biarin aja," balas Lui cuek.

"Hiks, kalian jahat sekali sih!" seru Miku ketus.

"Hahaha … bercanda sih," tawa Len.

"Garing ah!" balas Miku ketus.

Semua hanya tertawa-tawa, sementara Miku nampak 'asik' ngedumel begitu saja tanpa dipedulikan oleh yang lain. Miris sekali nasibmu, Mik, Mik!

"Eh, kembali ke kelas yuk! Kayaknya bentar lagi masuk!" ajak Leon.

"Oke," seru semuanya dengan kompak.

* * *

*Mari kita lihat di bagian geng persahabatan 8 Joker*

"Eh, gue tadi malu banget tahu!" pekik IA.

"Ya elah, enggak lo doang kali," balas Nero.

"Ah, tapi kata IA bener juga," kata Iroha.

Nampak mereka, 8 Joker, sedang duduk dikantin. Mereka adalah IA, Nero, Iroha, Yohio, Clara, Tei, Piko, dan Akaito. Kenapa disebut 'Joker'? Karena mereka merasa walau jomblo, tapi tetep keren.

"Menurut lu-lu pada, Luka-sensei itu galak kagak?" tanya Piko.

"Lumayan sih," jawab Clara.

"Btw, lu enggak sama kakak lu tuh si Bruno?" tanya Tei sambil menatap kearah Clara.

"Ah, palingan dia sama Lily. Gue kan paling males ama dia," jawab Clara.

"Mulai deh, ngegosipnya," sahut Akaito.

"Idih, siapa juga yang mau ngegosip?" tanya Tei sinis.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar," lerai Yohio.

"Oke fix, kita enggak boleh bertengkar lagi," ucap Nero ala Wendi yang ada di 'escetepe' (nama channel sengaja disamarkan).

"Hahaha …."

Rupanya disini cukup damai ya, pembaca sekalian!

"Oya, sebelum ke kelas, kita ucapin salam persahabatan dulu, yuk!" seru Akaito.

"Oke," balas Piko.

"Kita adalah 8 Joker! Biar kita jomblo, tapi kita tetep yang paling kece. Yeah!" seru semua anak 8 Joker dengan kompak.

* * *

*Scene kini beralih ke 'anak-anak yang tersisa'*

Kini Kaito, Big Al, Bruno, SeeU, dan Lily duduk dikelas. Lily sedang pacaran dengan anak kelas sebelah yang entah siapa namanya itu. Sementara SeeU asik dengerin lagu Korea, dan sisanya nampak asik main game online pake Wi-Fi sekolah. Rupanya disini nampak hening ….

* * *

Kringg! Kringg!

Bel masuk itu berbunyi. Pacarnya Lily langsung pergi ke kelasnya takut ketahuan pacaran sama Lily. Lalu Len dkk dan 8 Joker segera memasuki kelas.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san," sapa Luka-sensei dengan ceria.

Murid-murid hanya bisa cengo'. Padahal tadi itu Luka-sensei nampak dingin. Tapi sekarang? Beliau nampak hebring sekali.

"Hari ini sensei akan membuat struktu organisasi kelas. Lalu habis itu sensei akan membagikan kelompok belajar sesuai dengan kemampuan kalian masing-masing," jelas Luka-sensei dengan senyuman. "Nah, siapa yang kira-kira dijadikan calon ketua kelas?"

"IA!" seru Iroha sambil menunjuk sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Yohio!" teriak Ted tak mau kalah.

"Gumi!" pekik Tei.

"Akaito aja! Diakan yang paling tua!" ungkap Lui.

Luka-sensei nampak tersenyum. '_Rupanya kelas ini cukup aktif_,' batinnya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik IA saja yang menjadi ketua kelas. Dia nampak tegas dan aktif di OSIS. Lalu wakilnya ng … Yohio saja," kata Luka-sensei sambil menulisnya di papan tulis.

"Cie … yang couple-an!" ledek anak-anak sekelas pada IA dan Yohio.

"Apaan sih? Lagian juga Loid-san enggak suka sama aku kan?" tanya IA pada Yohio.

"I-iya," jawab Yohio sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

IA, IA, sepertinya dari dulu sampai sekarang kamu itu enggak peka-peka ya!

"Cia … cia … cia … bilang aja suka sih," goda Nero.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut!" kata Luka-sensei dengan tegas. "Nah, sudah saya putuskan kalau Akaito menjadi bendahara dan Gumi yang menjadi sekretarisnya."

"Loh? Kok aku jadi bendahara?" tanya Akaito bingung.

"Soalnya nilai Matematika-mu lebih tinggi daripada Gumi," jawab Luka-sensei. "Lalu kalau seksi keamanan adalah Len, seksi kebersihannya adalah Lui, dan seksi kesehatannya adalah Iroha."

Luka-sensei menulisnya dipapan tulis lagi.

"Nah, nanti kau tolong ketik ya, Nakajima-san," ucap Luka-sensei pada Gumi.

"Hai', Luka-sensei," kata Gumi.

"Nah, ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya Luka-sensei.

Kaito mengangkat tangannya.

"Kalau misalnya bendahara dan sekretarisnya enggak masuk gimana?" tanya Kaito.

"Em … baiklah," kata Luka-sensei. "Jadi, siapa yang kira-kira enak buat dijadikan sekretaris dan bendahara kedua?"

Semuanya saling pandang, bingung ingin mengajukan siapa.

"Saya aja deh yang jadi bendahara, sensei," kata Tei sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Oke," balas Luka-sensei sambil menulis nama Tei dibagian bendahara. "Kalau sekretarisnya?"

"Len-kun aja, sensei!" jawab Tei antusias.

Len hanya bisa cengo' ditempat.

"Cie … Tei modus tuh!"

"Hahaha … Tei modus! Modus!"

"Cia cia cia …."

Sorakan-sorakan dari kelas 'ajaib' itu terdengar jelas. Memang, pada dasarnya semua orang juga tahu kalau Tei sekarang lagi suka sama Len. Sementara Big Al yang suka sama Tei itu hanya bisa pudung dipojokan.

"Woi, Big Al cemburu tuh!" teriak Kaito dengan hebringnya.

"Cie … ada yang cemburu!" sorak Kaiko, Ted, dan beberapa anak lainnya.

"Tei, peka dong! Jangan kejar-kejar Len melulu! Disana ada yang nungguin lu tuh," teriak beberapa anak perempuan.

Luka-sensei hanya bisa diam memaklumi betapa 'sakral'-nya kelas 'ajaib' ini. Jika kelas ini tidak ramai, bukan kelas E namanya.

"Gue enggak suka sama Big Al!" ucap Tei ketus.

Big Al langsung 'broken heart' ditempatnya. Sementara anak cowok langsung pada turut berduka cita, dan anak ceweknya malah pada nyanyiin lagu galau untuk 'efek' back sound buat pudungnya Big Al. Lalu, Len pun masih cengo' ditempat.

"Hahaha … sudah-sudah. Kasihan Stein-san," kata Luka-sensei sambil tertawa geli.

Semua murid langsung saling pandang. Rupanya tindakan 'ajaib' mereka bisa membuat seorang guru paling tegas dengan wajah sangar itu bisa tertawa juga.

"Baiklah … sudah diputuskan, Len menjadi sekretaris kedua dan Tei menjadi bendahara kedua," kata Luka-sensei.

Anak-anak sekelas langsung ricuh lagi.

"Wih, Len x Tei!"

"Kyaa! Selamat ya, Tei," ucap anak cewek sekelas kecuali Miku dan SeeU yang nampak biasa-biasa aja.

Anak cowoknya langsung cengo', terutama Len. Sementara Big Al nampak semakin pudung aja.

"Eh, SeeU, perasaan Len dan Tei kagak jadian dah," celetuk Miku.

"Ya, lalu?" tanya SeeU sambil menatap datar kearah papan tulis.

"Kok reaksi anak cewek kayak Tei sama Len udah jadian ya?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Biasalah, kelas kitakan anaknya pada hebring semua," jawab SeeU.

Kaito yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan 'absurd' antara Miku dan SeeU itu langsung menoleh kearah Miku.

"Cie … Miku cemburu tuh!" goda Kaito.

Semua anak langsung menoleh kearah Miku, sementara Miku hanya bisa salting ditempat.

"Cia … cia … cia … Miku broken heart juga," ledek Kaiko.

Miku hanya menatap datar.

"Siapa juga yang mau sama si kuning itu?" tanya Miku ketus.

"Yayaya … terserah lu dah," jawab Len. "Lagi pula gua lagi ngincer Mayu kok!"

Tei yang mendengar hal itu langsung lemas. Kemudian dia langsung pudung dipojokan.

"Len! Peka sama Tei dong!" seru Lily gemes.

"Iya tuh! Kasihan si Tei nungguin lu mulu," tambah Iroha.

"Emangnya lu enggak tahu apa capeknya hati Tei itu?" lanjut IA.

Miku hanya bisa face palm, sementara SeeU yang merupakan teman sebangku Miku itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah-sudah," lerai Luka-sensei. "Sekarang waktunya pembagian kelompok oke?"

"Oke, sensei."

"Nah, kelompok pertama terdiri dari Big Al, Kaiko, Miku, Len, dan Ted. Kelompok kedua terdiri dari Rin, Lui, Gumiya, Leon, Gumi, dan Lily. Kelompok ketiga terdiri dari Clara, Yohio, IA, Piko, dan Akaito. Lalu kelompok terakhir terdiri dari Big Al, Iroha, Nero, Kaito, Tei, dan SeeU," kata Luka-sensei sambil membacakan nama-nama anggota kelompok.

"Apa fungsi dawi (kata asli: dari) kelompok belajaw (kata asli: belajar) itu?" tanya Ted dengan logat 'cadel'-nya.

"Ya … cuma biar gampang berinteraksi sih. Lagi pula, ini juga tidak selamanya akan dipakai kok. Palingan juga cuma pelajaran saya saja," jawab Luka-sensei.

"Gampang berinteraksi apaan? Rumah pada jauh semua," gumam Miku pelan.

"Ehm, apa Miku-san mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Luka-sensei dengan pandangan tajam.

Keringat dingin langsung mengalir dari wajah Miku. '_Kok bisa kedengeran, ya?_' batin Miku was-was.

"Enggak ngomong apa-apa kok, sensei," jawab Miku ragu-ragu.

"Oh, yasudah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang kerumah masing-masing," ucap Luka-sensei.

"Eh? Sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Piko bingung.

"Tentu saja, kalian lupa kalau hari ini kalian pulang jam 10?" tanya Luka-sensei. "Oya, ini jadwal pelajarannya."

Semuanya langsung mengangguk. Setelah mengambil jadwal pelajaran mereka, mereka semua langsung pulang kerumah masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next Chapter: Drama!

"Oi, Miriam-sensei bilang mau ada drama!"

"Drama? Baru aja masuk kelas 2."

"Oke, kita pakai aja naskah itu!"

.

.

.

**Akhirnya jadi juga! Yup, ini baru awal dari semuanya, jadi ditunggu saja kelanjutannya.**

**Oya, soal pairing, mungkin saya belum mikir. Tapi kayaknya banyak hint pair disetiap chapternya. Kayak hint Big Al x Tei (?), Len x Tei, dll yang tadi sempat 'nyelip' di chapter ini. Kalau ada yang mau request hint pairing boleh aja. Soalnya disini 'random pairing'.**

**Terakhir, thanks to reading this fanfic! See you next time~**


	3. Chapter 3: Drama

***) Balasan review non login:**

**#Mahou-chan: Hebring itu artinya seneng-seneng atau semangat gitu. Mungkin spesifiknya seperti itu karena saya bukan anak yang gaul ._.v**

**Hahaha … boleh tuh usulnya! Tapi mungkin ulangannya bukan TIK sepertimu, soalnya anak kelas saya pada jago TIK (apa hubungannya coba?). Well, soalnya ini berbasis 'real story' jadi mungkin ujiannya guru killer aja mereka berani nyontek blak-blakan. Kan semua orang pasti paling 'takut' dapet nilai jelek waktu pelajarannya si 'guru killer' XD**

**Oke, sekali thanks atas usulnya ya! ^^**

* * *

Class 2 – E

Genre: Friendship, and (slight) Romance

Pairing: Random

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya

Setting: Junior High School

Warning: OOT, Miss Typo's, Full Author/Normal POV, School Life, and Author's Real Story

Summary: Kelas 2 – E memang kelas yang terbawah. Tapi percayakah jika suatu saat kelas 'ajaib' ini justru mengalahkan kelas A?

*) Special for Atmosfer or RE8AL

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3:

Drama!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini hari Selasa, hari yang kemungkinan 'buruk' bagi kelas 2 – E. Biasanya sih, kalau enggak hujan deras ya … ada siswa atau siswi yang dihukum. Tapi entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti!

"Woy, Luka-sensei dateng!" teriak Len seperti biasanya.

Semua murid langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Lalu kemudian, Luka-sensei pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou gozaimatsu, minna-san," sapa Luka-sensei.

"Ohayou," balas semua murid dengan kompak.

"Nah, seperti biasanya, saya akan mengabsen murid-murid dikelas ini. Tapi sepertinya ng … semuanya hadir," kata Luka-sensei. "Benar begitu?"

"Ya, sensei," jawab IA selaku ketua kelas.

Luka-sensei tersenyum, ia merasa kalau kelas ini 'cukup' berubah. Tapi, apakah hanya perasaannya saja?

"Jadi, Gumi-san, apa struktur organisasinya sudah selesai?" tanya Luka-sensei pada Gumi.

"A-ah, gomen ne, sensei! Strukturnya sudah diketik, tapi mesin print dirumah kemarin tintanya sudah habis. T-tapi ada di flashdisk ini kok, sensei," jawab Gumi panik.

"Oh … baguslah," ucap Luka-sensei sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Memangnya kenapa, sensei?" tanya Gumi bingung. Yah, walaupun didalam hatinya dia udah ingin teriak histeris saking senangnya kalau Luka-sensei ternyata enggak marah ke dia.

"Sepertinya tugas Len terlalu berat, yaitu sebagai sekretaris kedua, dan seksi keamanan," jawab Luka-sensei sambil memberi jeda sedikit.

"Yap, itu betul sekali, sensei!" seru Len bersemangat dan memotong kata-kata Luka-sensei. Sebagai hadiahnya, Luka-sensei langsung memberi tatapan tajam kearah Len karena telah memotong kata-katanya.

"Jadi, lebih baik yang menjadi seksi keamanannya itu Kaito saja," lanjut Luka-sensei.

Kaito yang tadinya makan es krim (yang entah kapan dan dimana datangnya itu) lansung cengo' ditempat.

"Hah? Saya, sensei?" tanya Kaito spontan.

"Iya," jawab Luka-sensei dengan muka datar.

"Oh, yaudah," balas Kaito sambil menyendok es krimnya lagi dan membuat semua anak disana pada sweatdrop masal.

Luka-sensei hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kaito. Kini, pandangannya kembali beralih ke Gumi.

"Nah, nanti tolong kau ketik ya, Gumi-san," perintah Luka-sensei.

"Iya, sensei."

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu!" ucap Luka-sensei. "Oya, pelajaran apa habis ini?"

"Seni dan budaya," jawab Yohio sambil membuka kertas jadwalnya. Maklum, baru dapet jadwal, jadi enggak begitu hafal.

"Kalau begitu kau tolong panggil gurunya ya, Yohio-san," perintah Luka-sensei. Lalu ia pun berjalan keluar kelas 2 – E.

Setelah Luka-sensei pergi, Yohio pun segera berjalan keluar untuk memanggil Miriam-sensei, sang guru Seni dan budaya.

"Oi, katanya Miriam-sensei bilang mau ada drama!" teriak Lily tiba-tiba.

"Drama? Baru aja masuk kelas 2," celetuk Gumiya.

"Tahu tuh," balas Lily.

"Kalau drama enaknya apaan ya, Ly?" tanya Tei pada Lily.

"Palingan juga horror-mystery gitu," jawab Lily.

"Oh …."

Clek! Pintu kelas kini terbuka. Yang pertama masuk adalah Yohio, kemudian disusul oleh Miriam-sensei.

"Hello, all!" sapa Miriam-sensei.

"Hello," balas semuanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang hari ini kita akan membahas tentang seni teater," ucap Miriam-sensei. "Unsur-unsur teater, biasanya meliputi tentang sastra, seni peran, seni gerak, seni rupa, musik, dan tarian. Tapi, unsur 'tarian' hanya biasa digunakan untuk teater-teater musical."

Semua anak hanya terdiam. Mereka memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Miriam-sensei.

"Nah, karena kita mempelajari tentang teater, maka kita biasanya menjumpai yang namanya 'drama'. Ada yang tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'drama'?" tanya Miriam-sensei.

IA mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, IA-san?"

"Kehidupan yang diekspresi kan dengan gerakan," jawab IA.

"Yup, betul sekali!" puji Miriam-sensei pada IA. "Drama berasal dari kata 'dram' dalam bahasa Yunani yang artinya 'gerak'. Kalau dalam bahasa Inggris, biasanya disebut 'action' atau 'life presented in action.'"

Miriam-sensei nampak menulis kata-katanya dipapan tulis, sehingga ada beberapa anak yang langsung mencatatnya.

"Drama memiliki unsur-unsur penting, yaitu alur, tokoh, perwatakan, tema, dialog, dan konflik," jelas Miriam-sensei. "Unsur-unsur tesebut harus dipahami sebelum seseorang memerankan suatu peran dalam naskah drama."

Semua anak dikelas 2 – E hanya mengangguk 'mengerti'.

"Unsur interistik meliputi tokoh, watak tokoh, dialog, alur, latar, dan amanat. Sedangkan unsur ekstrinsik meliputi latar belakang sosial, politik, dan sejarah penulisan naskah drama," terang Miriam-sensei lagi.

Miriam-sensei kembali menulis dipapan tulis dan beberapa anak kini mulai menulis.

"Nah, ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya Miriam-sensei.

"Tidak," jawab Nero.

"Kalau begitu kita bikin acara pentas drama ya?"

Tei langsung melirik kearah Lily.

"Tuh, kan! Bener kata gua kalau nanti Miriam-sensei bakalan bikin pentas drama," bisik Lily.

"Kok tahu sih?" tanya Tei.

"Dari kelas sebelah," jawab Lily sambil mencatat unsur-unsur drama tadi.

Tei hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia juga menulis hal yang sama dengan Lily.

"Baiklah, kelompok pertama adalah Clara, Yohio, IA, SeeU, Piko, Akaito, Big Al, Iroha, Kaito, Nero, dan Tei," ucap Miriam-sensei. "Lalu kelompok kedua adalah Bruno, Kaiko, Miku, Len, Rin, Ted, Lui, Gumiya, Gumi, Lily, dan Leon. Sekarang, silahkan diskusikan dengan kelompok masing-masing."

Semua murid langsung menurut. Kini mereka duduk sesuai dengan kelompok masing-masing. Hal yang dibicaran? Tentu saja ingin mementaskan drama apa!

* * *

*Di Kelompok 1*

Mereka nampak duduk melingkar. Clara samping Iroha, Iroha disamping IA, IA disamping Yohio, Yohio disamping Nero, Nero disamping Piko, Piko disamping Kaito, Kaito disamping Akaito, Akaito disamping Big Al, Big Al disamping Tei, Tei disamping SeeU, dan SeeU disamping Clara.

"Kita 8 Joker selalu bersama, ya!" seru Clara antusias.

"Yup! Itulah 8 Joker! Biar lagi jomblo, tapi tetep keren," tambah IA.

"Yayaya, terserahlah," balas Kaito cuek. "Nanti kita mau drama apaan?"

"Gimana kalau yang horror-horror gitu? Kan biar greget!" usul Tei.

"Tapi ada friendship-nya ya," ucap SeeU.

"Ya pastilah! Friendship kan genre yang paling mainstream dimana-mana," kata Nero.

"Wokeh, jadi nanti mau judulnya apa?" tanya Akaito.

"Misteri Villa di Gunung Bromo aja! Kayak di film 5 cm gitu," usul Iroha. "Terus nama sekolahnya itu 'Screen High' aja!"

"Screen High? Kayaknya pernah denger," gumam Kaito.

"Oke, berarti judunya itu ya!" seru Piko.

"Emangnya mau latihan dimana? Terus bikin naskahnya juga kapan?" tanya Yohio.

"Di rumahnya Tei-chan aja," jawab Big Al.

"What? 'Chan'? Sok deket banget sih!" jerit Tei sinis.

Big Al langsung pudung dipojokan.

"Tei, jangan galak-galak gitu dong! Kasihan Big Al-nya," ucap IA.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Tei ketus.

"Ara-ara, Tsundere Tei," celetuk Iroha.

"Tsundere? Sejak kapan gue suka sama Big Al? Itumah, butuh 100 tahun kemudian kali!" balas Tei.

Anak perempuan dikelompok itu nampak berdebat (mungkin lebih tepatnya bergosip), kecuali SeeU yang sejak tadi hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Sementara anak laki-laki dikelompok itu hanya face palm saja.

"Yah, gossip lagi," seru Akaito bosan.

"Namanya juga cewek," timpal Piko sambil masih tetep asik bermain Lost Saga di ponselnya (?).

* * *

*Scene kini beralih ke kelompok 2*

Kelompok ini nampak asik sendiri dengan muka watados. Nampak Leon yang masih asik download lagu, Len dan Bruno yang asik main game online di netbook, Miku yang asik sendiri nulis fanfic, Kaiko lagi duel sama Piko main LS di ponsel masing-masing, Ted sama Gumiya lagi duel LS di netbook, Lui sedang asik baca koran tentang olahraga sendiri, dan sisanya masih mencoba membuat naskah drama.

"Ah, ribet!" keluh Gumi. "Eh, bantuin dong!"

"Mupeng? Hahaha …," tawa Kaiko.

"Songkray lu," balas Lily. "Jadi mau drama apaan?"

"Yang tentang Pramuka aja," jawab Leon tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke Lily karena saking asiknya download.

"Ya … kamu kan pasus, jadinya enak," timpal Bruno. "Ah, kalahkan gua dari Len!"

Lily, Gumi, dan Rin hanya bisa face palm saja. Maklum, dikelas 2 – E itu rata-rata pasti para muridnya memiliki motto berupa 'Internet is everything'. Jadi jangan heran kalau bayaran SPP mereka yang paling tinggi karena saking seringnya menggunakan Wi-Fi sekolah.

"Ah, kalau naskah mah gampang!" seru Len.

"Gampang apanya maksud lu?" tanya Lily.

"Gua tinggal minta aja ke kakak gua. Judulnya sih 'Misteri Perkemahan Cibubur.' Gimana?" tawar Len.

"Boleh tuh, boleh," balas Rin semangat.

"Oke, kita pakai drama yang itu," lanjut Miku.

"Terus, kita mau drama dirumah siapa?" tanya Gumiya.

"Dirumah Miku aja," jawab Rin. "Disana banyak jeruk!"

Miku hanya bisa sweatdrop, sementara anggota lain pada face palm saja.

"Yaudah, dirumahku aja," ucap Miku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Yeay! Jangan lupa sama jeruknya ya," seru Rin hebring sendiri.

"Kalau bisa gak usah yang mahal-mahal, cukup pisang goreng sebanyak-banyaknya sama piscok sebanyaknya," tambah Len.

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop. '_Dasar saudara sepupu yang mirip_,' batin Miku.

"Yaudah, jadi kita dirumah Miku ya? Ingat no ngaret!" kata Kaiko tegas.

"Oh, yayaya, terserah lu," balas Leon singkat.

Miriam-sensei hanya tersenyum. Ia memandangi anak-anak didiknya yang nampak 'asik' membicarakan tentang drama tersebut. Well, memang drama termasuk tema pelajaran paling 'favorit' di Loid Junior High School. Kenapa namanya Loid seperti marga Yohio? Karena om-nya Yohio lah pemilik dari sekolah ini. Jadi wajar aja kalau Yohio mendapatkan 'diskon' saat masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Nah, kalian sudah mendiskusikannya dengan kelompok kalian?" tanya Miriam-sensei.

"Ya, sensei," jawab semuanya.

"Baiklah, pelajarannya kita akhiri sampai disini dulu," ucap Miriam-sensei. "Oya, drama-nya kalau bisa selama mungkin. Jadinya, saya beri waktu sampai UTS sekolah berakhir. Setelah UTS, jangan sampai ada yang belum siap ya!"

Semua murid mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, bel istirahat pertama pun berbunyi dengan nyaring.

* * *

*Ditempat kelompok 1*

"Eh, nanti kita ceritanya gimana?" tanya IA.

"Bagaimana kalau ceritanya tuh kita lagi liburan sekolah? Nah, waktu liburan mobil kita pada mogok semua. Terus entar Gua sama Akaito ceritanya nemu Villa gitu," usul Nero.

"Oke-oke. Bagus juga," kata Iroha menyetujui.

"Terus yang jadi hantunya siapa?" tanya SeeU.

"Big Al saja! Badannya kan besar," jawab Tei.

"Kau jahat sekali, Tei-chan," kata Big Al yang nampak pudung dipojokan itu.

"Jangan panggil gue 'Tei-chan'!" seru Tei ketus.

"Ara, ara, kau Tsundere sekali, Tei," ledek IA.

"Lu sendiri enggak peka sama Yohio!" balas Tei.

"Eh? Maksudnya apa, Yohio?" tanya IA yang masih enggak peka itu pada Yohio.

Semuanya hanya bisa face palm. Sementara Piko nampak sedang membuat kerangka ceritanya bersama Akaito dan Kaito.

"Yaudah, entar gua yang jadi penjaga villa-nya," kata Kaito sambil mengaduk jus anggur-nya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ceritanya begini …," kata Piko sambil menunjukan buku tulisnya.

Semua anak kelompok 1 segera melihat (atau membaca lebih tepatnya) tulisan di buku Piko.

"Yosh, ceritanya bagus!" puji Yohio.

"Baiklah, kita pakai cerita ini," lanjut IA.

* * *

*Di tempat kelompok 2*

Nampak Bruno, Kaiko, Miku, Len, Rin, Lui, Gumiya, Gumi, Leon, Ted, dan Lily duduk ditaman sekolah seperti biasanya. Taman ini memang tidak begitu ramai, oleh karena itu 'pemandangan' disini terlihat cukup damai.

"Ne, jadi Lenka-nee bikin naskah drama yang seperti apa?" tanya Rin.

"Hmm … waktu gua baca terakhir sih, ceritanya tentang perkemahan gitu. Ceritanya sih 'rada' nggak danta gitu. Tapi humornya lumayan," jawab Len dengan pose ala detektif-detektif di anime-anime. Istilah kerennya sih, sok keren!

"Wah, sepertinya lumayan tuh!" seru Leon. Maklum, Leon kan anak pasus. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia paling demen kalau ada adegan pramuka-pramuka gitu.

"Jadi tokoh-tokohnya ada siapa saja?" tanya Miku.

"Ada 5 orang yang sahabatan gitu, ada gurunya, ada anak pasus, ada setannya, dan ada 2 orang yang suka gangguin 5 orang sahabat itu," jawab Len sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Yang jadi anak pasus, gua aja ya!" seru Leon bersemangat.

"Ah, yaudah deh," balas Kaiko.

Miku mengangguk kemudian menulis nama Leon dalam peran 'anak pasus' dibuku catatan miliknya.

"Terus yang jadi 5 orang sahabatnya siapa?" tanya Kaiko.

"Aku, dan Gumi yang jadi salah satunya aja," jawab Rin.

"Yaudah, sisanya Ted, Gumiya, dan Lui aja," tambah Lily. "Yang jadi tokoh jahatnya gua sama Kaiko aja!"

Kaiko langsung menatap horror kearah Lily. 'Kalau Lily sih wajar aja jadi tokoh jahat, diakan playgirl! Tapi kalau gue?' batin Kaiko yang 'sedikit' syok itu. Maklum, biasanya kan dia dapet tokoh yang baik-baik gitu.

"Kalau gitu gua jadi narator aja ya, gua males yang repot-repot," kata Bruno.

"Terserah lu dah," balas Len sambil sms-an sama Mayu.

"Cia cia cia … sms-an sama Mayu tuh!" goda Kaiko.

"Awas entar Tei cemburu loh," tambah Rin sambil tersenyum geli.

"Yaelah, entar tinggal kasih cokelat aja," balas Len tak acuh.

"Baru tahu gua kalau sogok itu juga bisa pake cokelat," celetuk Lui.

"Hahaha … betul tuh," tawa Ted.

Miku menghela nafas. Sementara Lui langsung menoleh kearah Miku.

"Lu cemburu, Mik?" tanya Lui blak-blakan.

"Huh, enggak tuh," jawab Miku sambil memalingkan muka.

"Sudah-sudah, kok jadi OOT gini?" lerai Leon.

"Iya-iya," balas Miku. "Yang jadi setannya siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len? Kan dia yang belum dapet peran," jawab Kaiko.

"Hah? Gua?" pekik Len sambil menatap horror kearah semuanya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan lu?" tanya Lily sambil memutar pandangannya.

"Terserah deh," balas Len cuek.

"Yaudah, berarti semuanya udah setuju nih?" tanya Gumiya.

"Ya," jawab semuanya dengan kompak.

"Oke, semoga drama kita berlangsung sukses!" seru Leon optimis.

"Yoi' mamen," balas Len.

Beberapa jam kini telah berlalu, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Maklum, mereka sekarang pulang cepat lagi karena selama seminggu semua murid disini memang disuruh pulang cepat. Entah apa alasannya.

"Oi, jangan sampai ngaret loh!" teriak Kaiko pada anak-anak sekelompoknya.

"Iya, iya," balas semuanya.

* * *

*Di rumah Tei (Tempat latihan drama kelompok 1)*

Tei datang membawa beberapa cangkir teh hijau dan biskuit coklat. Rumahnya terkesan elegan seperti rumah-rumah bangsawan.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Tei.

"Biasalah, pada ngaret," jawab Iroha. "Eh, Yohio! Samper yang lain gih."

"Iya-iya," balas Yohio pasrah sambil mengeluarkan kunci motornya.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu segera menyalakan mesin motornya. Kemudian ia melesat dengan cepat menjauhi rumah Tei.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya IA kemudian.

"Ah, kita bikin saja langsung ceritanya," jawab Iroha sambil menuangkan teh dari teko kecil.

Tei, SeeU, dan Clara mengangguk setuju. Kemudian, Tei langsung menyalakan laptop putih miliknya. Lalu ia membuka Ms. Word untuk menulis naskah drama-nya. Font-nya ia atur menjadi 'Comic Sans', font yang biasa digunakan oleh anak-anak zaman sekarang atau untuk tulisan huruf dikomik-komik ternama.

"Oke, jadi intro-nya bagaimana?" tanya SeeU sambil bersiap untuk mengetik naskah.

"Tentang 8 Joker, sifat-sifatnya seperti ini saja," jawab Clara sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas yang berisikan nama-nama anak-anak 8 Joker beserta sifat-sifatnya.

SeeU menatap ke kertas itu sejenak. Lalu mengetik semua yang Clara tulis di kertas tersebut.

"Eh? Kok dibagian gue sifatnya 'tukang PHP' sama 'orang nggak peka' sih?" tanya IA sambil menatap tajam ke arah Clara.

"Habisnya …"

"Tahu ah! Pokoknya gue tuh nggak begitu. Cepetan hapus," perintah IA kepada SeeU.

"A-ah, iya," balas SeeU sambil menghapus kalimat tersebut.

Tei, Iroha, dan Clara hanya menghela nafas. '_IA dari dulu emang enggak peka ya?_' batin mereka sweatdrop.

Setelah SeeU mengetik semua sifat-sifat anak 8 Joker, semuanya bingung mau meneruskan seperti apa. Maklum, yang ngasih ide atau tema cerita kan harus rata antara anak cowok dan anak ceweknya. Istilah singkatnya sih, bagi-bagi ide bersama.

"Bagaimana kalau ceritanya tuh kita (maksudnya anak 8 Joker) lagi bingung mau liburan kemana, terus kita saling ngusulin ide liburan seperti ke bioskop, dll. Tapi salah satu dari kita ngusulin ke Gunung Bromo," usul IA.

"Wah, boleh juga tuh," kata SeeU menyetujui. Tangannya kini dengan terampil mengetik berbagai dialog percakapan.

"Terus gimana lagi?" tanya Iroha.

"Ya … mobil kita mogok dan akhirnya nginep di villa deh," jawab IA.

#Dua jam kemudian …

"Kok anak cowok pada lama sih?" tanya Tei kesal. Habisnya, kalau anak cowok belum dateng, dia nggak bakalan bisa makan kue-kue dirumahnya.

"Tahu tuh," jawab Clara sambil mengupdate status.

Tin! Tin! Suara klakson motor itu berbunyi dengan nyaring didepan rumah Tei. Suara saling bersautan seolah rumah Tei merupakan tempat tujuan dari para pengendara motor tersebut.

"Eh, kalian tuh lama banget sih!" seru IA kesal.

"Jadi pertama, gua jemput si Kaito. Eh, tapi si Kaito ternyata malah main ke warnet. Setelah Kaito berhasil di ajak walau rada ogah-ogahan, gua dan Kaito ke rumah Piko. Eh, tak tahunya Piko kebelet boker. Setelah nungguin Piko sampai selesai boker, gua nyamper Nero. Tapi ternyata Nero lagi dirental PS. Habis nungguin Nero main PS (soalnya ke rental PS biayanya cukup mahal), akhirnya gua nyamper ke rumah Akaito dan Big Al. Tapi waktu nyamper ke rumah Big Al, ternyata Big Al belum mandi. Jadi ya, gitu deh!" jelas Yohio panjang x lebar x tinggi = volume.

Kaito, Piko, Nero, Akaito, dan Big Al hanya bisa nyengir. Semua anak cewek dikelompok 1 itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. Rupanya semua anak cewek disana mempelajari satu hal ….

* * *

*Di tempat drama kelompok 2*

Miku membuka pager rumahnya. Nampak Kaiko, Gumi, dan Rin ada dihadapannya. Rupanya, mereka ke rumah Miku dengan menaiki motor Kaiko.

"Road roller-mu enggak dibawa?" tanya Miku heran. Biasanya, Rin memang selalu membawa road roller-nya kemana-mana.

"Gang rumah lu sempit, enggak muat buat road roller. Jadi gue titipin aja di rumah Kaiko," jawab Rin.

Miku hanya bisa face palm. Dia kira Rin sudah berhasil 'move on' dari road roller-nya. Eh, ternyata belum juga 'move on'.

"Yang lain mana?" tanya Miku pada akhirnya. Tentunya setelah mengizinkan ketiga anak itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Entar gua samper," jawab Kaiko. "Rin, lu tahu rumahnya Len, kan? Lu bareng gua nyamper yang lain, ya!"

"Oke-oke," balas Rin sambil beranjak dari duduknya. "Gumi-chan, nitip hp ya!"

"Iya," jawab Gumi.

Pada akhirnya, Kaiko dan Rin meninggalkan rumah Miku untuk menyamper anak-anak yang tersisa. Suasana dirumah Miku cukup hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hanya suara game yang mereka mainkan yang terdengar jelas diruang tamu dikediaman Hatsune itu.

"Miku-nee, yang lain mana?" tanya Mikuo Hatsune, adik Miku.

"Bentar lagi dateng," jawab Miku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari game yang ia mainkan diponselnya itu.

Okaa-san dan Otou-san Miku pun muncul dari dapur.

"Ah, halo, Mrs. Hatsune, Mr. Hatsune," sapa Gumi pada kedua orang tua Miku tersebut.

"Wah, Gumi-chan, ya? Lama tak bertemu," ucap Mrs. Hatsune dengan ramahnya.

"Eh? Otou-san, Okaa-san, dan Mikuo mau kemana?" tanya Miku heran.

"Kedepan sebentar kok," jawab Mrs. Hatsune.

"Oh …."

"Yaudah, kami pamit dulu," ucap Mrs. Hatsune.

Setelah mereka pergi, rumah tersebut benar-benar hening seperti tadi.

#Dua jam kemudian …

"Miku!" teriak Rin.

Miku dan Gumi segera berjalan menuju pager rumah Miku. Kemudian, Miku pun membuka pintu pager rumahnya.

"Kok lama?" tanya Gumi sambil tersenyum kecut (baca: cemberut).

"Gua udah nyamper Lui, Ted, dan Len. Terus gua suruh Len nyamper Leon, Gumiya, dan Bruno, lalu gua dan Rin nyamper ke rumah Lily. Eh, waktu gua samper ke rumah Lily yang jauhnya enggak nahan itu, ternyata rumahnya malah kosong," jawab Kaiko.

"Kalau gua sih pertamanya kerumah Bruno, tapi katanya Bruno mau ada pertandingan voli. Terus waktu nyamper ke rumah Gumiya, Gumiya-nya malah ketiduran, mana mesti nungguin dia mandi sama boker dulu lagi! Terus waktu ke rumah Leon, gua rada takut. Soalnya emaknya natep mulu ke muka gua. Untungnya, si Leon buruan dateng," jawab Len.

Anak cewek dikelompok 2 hanya bisa menghela nafas. Pada akhirnya, mereka pun juga mempelajari satu hal ….

.

.

.

Bahwa sekelompok sama anak cowok itu harus tahan emosi karena sifat 'ngaret' mereka bener-bener enggak nahan!

.

.

.

Next Chapter: UTS hari pertama!

"Awas! Kita diawasi sama guru yang enggak kalah killer hari ini!"

"Miku, kita berpisah dan sepertinya tak bisa contek-contekan lagi pada hari ini …"

"Masih ada hari esok kok!"

**Yup! Chapter ini selesai juga! Cepatnya, baru kali ini saya dapat ide secepat ini XD**

**Buat yang minta hint pairing, maaf ya di chapter ini belum bisa diwujudkan. Habisnya, saya enggak ada ide buat masukin hint-nya. Hehehe …. Tapi di chapter depan yang temanya serba-serbi ujian pasti saya selipin kok XD**

**Akhir kata, thanks for reading! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: UTS Hari Pertama

**#Bales review non-login:**

**-To Mahou-chan: Mupeng itu artinya 'muka pengen' atau kalimat jelasnya sih kayak kita ngomong 'pengen banget?'. Nah, kalau songkray itu artinya songong atau kurang sopan. Maaf ya, bahasa saya aneh. Maklum, kosa kata ini hanya dapat ditemukan oleh anak kelas saya doang ._.v**

**Wah, arigatou lagi atas idenya! Jadi, kamu juga di PHP-in kayak gitu ya? Aku juga loh! Bilangnya terima rapot hari sabtu seminggu setelah ujian, eh malah minggu depannya lagi. Katanya sih, guru-guru aku pada ngurusin kelas 9. Tapi tetep aja ngenes. Hehehe … sekali lagi, makasih atas idenya lagi ya! ^^**

* * *

Class 2 – E

Genre: Friendship, and (slight) Romance

Pairing: Random

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya

Setting: Junior High School

Warning: OOT, Miss Typo's, Full Author/Normal POV, School Life, and Author's Real Story

Summary: Kelas 2 – E memang kelas yang terbawah. Tapi percayakah jika suatu saat kelas 'ajaib' ini justru mengalahkan kelas A?

*) Special for Atmosfer or RE8AL

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4:

UTS Hari Pertama

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ramai, itulah yang dapat kalian gambarkan pada suasana kelas 2 – E pada saat ini. Beberapa minggu telah berlalu dengan cepatnya. Sekarang waktunya ujian, setelah ujian langsung pementasan drama. Tapi, apa saja yang mereka persiapkan selama ujian? Cekidot!

* * *

Ehm, mari kita lihat ke kelompok 8 Joker. Dimana anak-anak jomblo yang merasa dirinya yang paling kece cetar membahenol (?) itu sedang 'asik' belajar.

Pertama, mari kita sorot sang ketua geng, Nero Akita. Dia nampak asik belajar dengan netbook-nya (baca: main game di netbook). Oke, ini mulai tidak normal.

Kedua, mari kita lihat sang wakil ketua gang, Akaito Shion. Rupanya Akaito sedang belajar Matematika dengan buku paket dan buku tulis Matematikanya. Oke, ini sudah normal. Tapi asal kalian tahu, Akaito itu hanya rajin belajar di pelajaran Matematika saja. Ingat itu baik-baik!

Ketiga, mari kita lihat Piko Utatane. Si shota yang satu ini nampak asik belajar dengan netbook-nya (baca: mencoba membobol data dokumen jawaban ujian tengah semester sekolah). Oke, rasanya disini mulai tidak normal lagi.

Keempat, mari kita tengok si Yohio Loid. Si cowok yang paling gentle selain Gumiya ini nampak asik berkutat dengan mbah google. Rupanya ia sedang searching tentang 'cara menyontek yang baik dan benar'. Oke, rasa disini semakin tidak benar saja.

Kelima, mari kita sorot si Iroha Nekomura. Gadis manis yang merupakan tetangga Nero itu nampak asik membaca buku resep masakan kuliner. Oke, sepertinya dia mau menggabungkan rumus Matematika dengan rumus (?) memasak.

Keenam, kita tengok si Tei Sukone. Gadis tersebut nampak mengeluarkan kertas yang bertuliskan nama sepupunya sendiri, Mayu Sukone. Kemudian ia coblos nama Mayu dengan paku yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa. Oke, sepertinya ia sedang mencoba menyantet Mayu saking keselnya karena Len si honey bunny sweety-nya itu direbut oleh Mayu (baca: Len suka sama Mayu, Mayu juga suka sama Len, tapi Len dan Mayu belum jadian [?]).

Ketujuh, nampak Clara sedang belajar sambil mendengarkan lagu. Oke, ini cukup normal.

Kedelapan, IA. Gadis berambut cukup panjang itu nampak 'asik' membaca bukunya dengan tatapan serius. Oke, sepertinya dialah yang bisa dibilang 'yang paling normal' dari semua anak 8 Joker.

* * *

*Scene beralih ke Len dkk*

"Woy, itu piscok gua! Jangan lu embat napa!" seru Len pada Ted.

"Biawin (kata asli: biarin) aja, suka-suka gua ini," balas Ted sambil memakan piscok milik Len. Aish, dasar enggak modal!

"Oi, balikin ah! Itu udah susah-susah gua bawa juga," seru Len kesal.

Kaiko menoleh kearah Len yang nampak 'asik' mengobrol dengan Ted. Sementara yang lain hanya bersikap seolah tidak tahu.

"Emangnya apa pengowbananmu (kata asli: pengorbananmu), huh?" tanya Ted dengan smirk-nya.

"Gua harus ngeluarin harimau dari gua."

"Ngeluawin sepeda dawi wumah," ralat Ted dengan kalimat asli, 'ngeluarin sepeda dari rumah'.

"Ngelewatin hutan rimba."

"Lewat taman yang banyak wumputnya (kata asli: rumputnya)," larat Ted lagi.

"Mengobati harimau dirumah sakit hewan terdekat."

"Bawa sepeda dengan ban kempes ke bengkel."

"Lalu terakhir, gua harus menghadapi serigala."

"Dikejaw (kata asli: dikejar) anjing."

Kaiko sweatdrop, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Yaelah, sampai kucing beranak harimau juga itu piscok punya gua," seru Len.

"Yang bikin siapa?" tanya Ted menantang.

"Emak gua," jawab Len. "Udah, lu jangan comot lagi punya gua."

Oke, nampaknya mereka adalah sekelompok anak-anak yang paling ramai.

* * *

*Scene beralih ke anak-anak yang tersisa*

Pertama, Big Al. Dia nampak berkutat dengan mbah google. Apa yang dia search? Rupanya dia men-search 'cara menjadi cowok idaman wanita'. Oke, sepertinya dia benar-benar naksir berat sama Tei.

Kedua, Lily. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu nampak sedang sms-an sama pacarnya. Hey, tunggu dulu! Lily sms-an? Bukannya disekolah ini nggak boleh bawa ponsel ya? Ah, tahu deh! Lagian juga nggak ada yang nyadar (kecuali CCTV sekolah).

Ketiga, Bruno. Cowok 'dewasa' ini nampak asik main game. Namun, setelah itu, ia mencoba meng-hack sistem CCTV sekolah. Doa-kan saja dia berhasil.

Keempat, SeeU. Gadis berambut pirang cerah itu nampak cukup asik belajar. Walau terkadang mulutnya melantunkan lagu-lagu Korea kesukaannya.

Lalu, ng … ehm, sepertinya semuanya sudah disebutkan. Tapi kayaknya ada yang kurang. Namun, siapakah yang kurang itu?

"Awas! Kita diawasi sama guru yang enggak kalah killer hari ini!" seru Kaito diambang pintu kematian *salah teks* ehm, maksudnya diambang pintu kelas 2 – E.

Oh … jadi rupanya Kaito 'yang terlupakan'. Maklum lah, dari tadi tidak kelihatan.

"Emangnya siapa?" tanya Rin dengan ekspresi datar.

"Prima-sensei," jawab Kaito dengan nada lirih.

"What the park!"

"Oh, no!"

"Please, don't say it!

"Mom, I think I can crazy now."

"Oh, my God!"

"It's the bad day ever."

"Arrgh! I will cheat, but if Prima-sensei … I think I can't cheat."

"Oh, dear!"

"I can't cheat! Ah, I can't cheat!"

"I don't ask anything if the examination will start."

Oke, oke, sepertinya anak kelas 2 – E. Nampak frustasi. Namun yang mengherankan, kenapa ketika mereka frustasi bahasa Inggris mereka menjadi lancar? Entahlah, penulis cerita ini sendiri pun bingung kenapa bisa begitu.

"Miku …," panggil Len dengan gloomy-nya.

"Hn? Apa?" tanya Miku polos.

"Entar gua nyontek ke lu ya! Kita kan depan belakang," pinta Len.

Miku memutar pandangannya. Helaan nafas nampak lolos dibibirnya.

"Terserah aja," balas Miku singkat. "Tapi kan ada CCTV."

Len menoleh kearah Bruno yang masih berkutat dengan netbook-nya.

"No, lu udah selesa hack?" tanya Len.

"Udah, gua bikin CCTV-nya menampilkan gambar kelas sebelah," jawab Bruno.

"Kok bisa gitu? Perasaan kameranya ngadep ke kelas ini dah," tanya Len sambil menatap CCTV kelas 2 – E.

"Kan CCTV-nya satu kabel dengan CCTV ruang sebelah. Jadi bisa gua acak. Nah, CCTV dipojok atas deket pintu itu kelas 2 – C. CCTV dipojok deket meja guru itu kelas 2 – A. CCTV dideket meja Lily itu kelas 2 – D. Nah, CCTV diatas tempat duduk lu gua hack ke kelas sebelah, alias kelas 2 – B," jelas Bruno panjang lebar.

"Thanks, bro!" seru Len riang.

Len dengan senyum cerah langsung menatap Miku. Sementara Miku nampak terpesona oleh ke-shota-an Len.

"Len …," panggil Miku.

"Ya, Miku? Lu mau bilang kalau lu setuju ngasih contekan ke gua waktu ujian nanti?" tebak Len.

"Bukan itu," kata Miku dengan cepat. "Aku cuma mau bilang, kalau kamu itu shota banget sih!"

Gubrakk! Rasanya hati Len menjadi hampa seketika. Mata Len kini menatap horror kearah Miku, sementara Miku hanya menatap Len dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Miku …."

"Ya?"

"Golok? Mana golok?" teriak Len frustasi. Sementara semuanya hanya memandang kepo dengan teriakan frustasi Len itu.

"Tenang saja, sobat. Lu harus terima kenyataan," kata Yohio sambil menepuk pundak Len. Yohio, tidak kah kau tahu kalau kata-katamu membuat situasi semakin parah?

Len menghela nafas panjang. Kakinya berjalan dengan lemas menuju ke tempat duduknya yang tepat dibelakang Miku. Sementara itu, Miku hanya tertawa pelan, seolah menikmati saat-saat keterpurukan Len tersebut.

Tep! Tep! Tep! Langkah kaki itu menggema dikoridor sekolah yang sepi. Semua anak kelas 2 – E, langsung panik. Mereka langsung duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing.

Clek! Pintu itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok Prima-sensei yang menatap semua murid dengan tajam. Ditangannya terdapat lembaran soal Matematika, mata pelajaran yang nanti akan diujikan pertama kali.

"Ohayou gozaimatsu, minna-san," sapa Prima-sensei dengan evil smile-nya.

"O-ohayou, Prima-sensei," balas semua murid kelas 2 – E dengan muka sedikit pucat.

Ehm, biar saya jelaskan. Beliau adalah Prima-sensei, guru pelajaran Bahasa kelas 2 – E dan kelas 3. Kenapa Prima-sensei hanya mengajar kelas 2 – E saja dibandingkan kelas 2 yang lainnya? Well, itu dikarnakan kelas 2 – E harus mendapatkan bimbingan khusus. Jadi, mereka harus dibimbing oleh semua guru yang tegas dan professional dalam mengajarkan mereka.

"Nah, kali ini adalah soal Matematika. Jumlah soalnya ng … hanya 25 soal dengan 20 soal pilihan ganda dan 5 soal isian," jelas Prima-sensei sambil membagikan soal ujian.

Suasana hening saat proses pembagian soal ujian tersebut. Selain lembaran soal, mereka juga (tentu saja) mendapat lembar jawaban.

"Mik, nomer 1 apa?" tanya Len pelan.

Miku yang baru membaca soal nomer 1 itu hanya bisa face palm. Namun, timbulah niat usil Miku. Gadis berambut teal itu berpikir bahwa alangkah baiknya memberikan jawaban yang salah saat ditanyai oleh Len. Sekali-kali usil dikit dong!

"Jawabannya ng … A," jawab Miku. Padahal mah, jawaban yang bener itu B. Hahaha … poor you, Len Kagamine!

"Oh, thanks ya!" balas Len dengan cengiran lebar.

Miku hanya bisa tersenyum polos. Sementara didalam hatinya Miku ingin ketawa sekencang-kencangnya karna Len percaya saja dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Miku.

Suasana dalam mengerjakan ujian Matematika itu nampak tenang. Maklum lah, Matematika kan termasuk dalam kategori pelajaran yang 'cukup mudah' karena intinya cuman menghafal rumus saja. Toh, rumusnya juga dari zaman penulis cerita ini SD sampai SMP-pun semua rumus volume bidang ruang juga sama saja. Jadi, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Matematika itukan hanya menggunakan 4 sistem operasi, yaitu pertambahan, pengurangan, perkalian, dan pembagian. Lalu, apanya yang sulit? Palingan juga cuman lupa rumus doang!

Beberapa menit kian berlalu, dan kini sudah waktunya istirahat. Semua anak kelas 2 – E langsung menghela nafas lega. Kemudian, mereka berbaur dengan 'kelompok' masing-masing seperti biasanya.

* * *

*Scene 8 Joker*

IA memandang datar kearah buku PKN-nya. Sementara yang lain nampak asik mengobrol sambil makan-makan.

"Hey, ujian berikutnya PKN dulu atau Penjas dulu?" tanya Iroha pada seluruh anak 8 Joker.

"Kayaknya sih, PKN dulu," jawab Nero sambil membuka tutup botol minumannya.

"PKN emangnya berapa bab sih?" tanya Akaito.

"Dua bab doang kok," jawab Big Al dengan earphone putih dilehernya biar kelihatan keren.

"Terus, pengawasnya nanti siapa?" tanya Iroha.

"Ng … mungkin Yuuma-sensei," jawab Clara sambil asik buka Facebook seperti biasanya.

Sementara itu, ditempat yang berjarak sekitar 20 meter dari anak-anak 8 Joker, terdapat Len yang sedang memberikan cokelat Golden Queen (nama merek sengaja disamarkan) ke Mayu Sukone, sepupu sekaligus anak 2 – C yang 'katanya' paling manis itu.

"Eh, lihat tuh! Itu bukannya Len sama Mayu ya?" seru Yohio sambil menunjuk kearah Len dan Mayu.

"Eh, bener tuh!" kata Piko.

Saking hebohnya anak 8 Joker, IA yang sedang 'asik' belajar itu pun juga ikutan 'kepo' sama apa yang membuat semua teman-temannya menjadi 'kepo' itu.

"Hiks, Len-kun …," isak Tei dengan nada lirih. Oke, sepertinya Tei mulai patah hati.

"Tenang saja, Tei-chan! Ada akang (?) Big Al yang siap untuk mengisi hatimu dikala Len telah menjalin hubungan kasih dengan gadis lain selain dirimu," hibur Big Al dengan kalimat dramatis nan eksotis (?).

"Baka! Mana mau gua sama lu!" pekik Tei ketus.

Beberapa detik setelah Tei mengucapkan hal itu, Big Al langsung mengelus kepalanya karna telah dijitak oleh Tei.

"Yang sabar ya," ucap IA sambil menepuk pundak Tei.

"Iya," balas Tei dengan muka sedikit lesu.

* * *

*Scene Len dkk*

Nampak semak-semak belukar itu menjadi tempat persembunyian Kaiko, Miku, Rin, Ted, Lui, Leon, Gumi, dan Gumiya. Sementara beberapa meter dari semak tersebut terdapat adegan Len yang memberikan sebatang cokelat Golden Queen ke Mayu.

"Ih, jangan desak-desakan gini dong!" seru Kaiko kesal.

"Tahu nih," tambah Rin sambil menatap Ted, Lui, Leon, dan Gumiya yang merasa seolah semua tempat itu merupakan tempatnya.

"Ssst! Jangan berisik!" ucap seseorang dari belakang ke-7 anak tersebut.

Semuanya langsung menengok, mereka semua kemudian mendapati Kaito yang ternyata ikutan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Loh? Sejak kapan disini?" tanya Gumiya.

"Dari tadi," jawab Kaito singkat.

Mereka melihat Len yang nampak malu-malu anjing (?) ketika memberikan cokelat 'mahal' tersebut ke Mayu. Hal tersebut sempat membuat Miku langsung patah hati setengah hidup (?).

"Len …," bisik Miku lirih.

Kaito menoleh kearah Miku yang nampak galau itu. Tangannya kini meraih tangan Miku, kemudian mengelusnya secara perlahan dan lembut seolah menenangkan hati gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Miku … jangan sedih gitu dong!" seru Kaito.

"H-habisnya …."

"Ssst!"

Kaito kini mengecup lembut telapak tangan Miku dengan lembut, laksana pangeran yang mengecup lembut telapak tangan sang putri. Spontan, hal itu membuat muka Miku merona.

"K-kaito …."

"Nah, gitu dong! Jangan sedih lagi," ucap Kaito. "Kalau Miku nanti sedih lagi, entar Kaito cium Miku dibibir loh!"

Sedetik kemudian, Kaito langsung berciuman dengan tanah karna aksi tendang-pukul-jambak-injek yang dilakukan oleh Miku seorang. Sementara Lui, Rin, Gumi, Gumiya, Ted, dan Kaiko yang melihat kejadian antara Miku dan adegan ciuman Kaito dengan tanah itu hanya bisa sweatdrop masal.

* * *

*Scene beralih ke Len dan Mayu*

Awalnya, Len yang ditemani oleh Bruno, pergi ke kelas Mayu untuk memanggil Mayu ke taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Kemudian, setelah Mayu datang bersama Yukari (yang merupakan teman Mayu), Yukari dan Bruno langsung menghilang entah kemana.

"Etto … Mayu-san," kata Len gugup.

"Y-ya?" balas Len tak kalah gugupnya.

"Ini ada cokelat untukmu," ucap Len malu-malu anjing (?) sambil menyodorkan cokelat yang udah Len pita, Len kasihin parfum, sampai bungkus nya disampul pakai kertas kado. Hah, ada-ada saja!

"T-terima kasih," jawab Mayu gugup.

Len, Mayu, tidakkah kalian tahu kalau adegan 'cukup mesra' kalian membuat 16 anak kelas 2 – E kepo dengan 2 orang gadis patah hati dan 2 orang lelaki terpaksa menahan sakit akibat 'penindasan' yang dilakukan oleh 2 orang gadis yang patah hati tersebut?

* * *

Kringg! Kringg! Bel masuk tanda istirahat telah berakhir pun kini berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Semua anak langsung masuk ke kelas masing-masing dengan secepat mungkin.

"Hey, nanti yang ngawas siapa?" tanya Kaiko yang duduk didepan Miku.

Untuk sekedar informasi, tempat duduk saat ujian kelas 2 – E diacak. Jadi jangan heran kalau Miku yang namanya berawal dari 'M' bisa duduk didepan Len yang namanya berawal dari huruf 'L'. Lalu, khusus kelas 2 – E saja yang diacak. Entah apa alasannya.

"Ng … Yuuma-sensei," jawab Miku.

Clek! Tepat saat Miku menjawab pertanyaan Kaiko, pintu berlapis coklat tua itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok Yuuma-sensei yang nampak menatap tajam kearah muridnya.

"Ehm, sebelumnya saya ingin Len tukeran dengan SeeU dan Kaito tukeran dengan Piko," perintah Yuuma-sensei.

"Apanya yang tukeran, sensei?" tanya Kaito.

"Tempat duduknya," jawab Yuuma-sensei sambil membagikan soal ujian dan lembar jawabannya.

Sekarang, SeeU duduk dipojok belakang, tepatnya dibelakang Miku dan Len duduk dipaling dengan dekat papan tulis. Sementara Kaito duduk dibelakang Len, dan Piko duduk didepan dekat pintu.

"Miku, kita berpisah dan sepertinya tak bisa contek-contekan lagi pada hari ini …," ucap Len dengan nada lirih sebelum berpisah dengan Miku yang merupakan 'tempat nyontek' secara hidupnya.

Miku hanya tersenyum kaku. Gadis itu bingung mau menanggapi seperti apa. Apalagi semenjak adegan mesra Len x Mayu yang ia tonton secara live membuat senyumannya semakin pudar. Namun, ah sudahlah! Pada akhirnya Miku langsung fokus pada ujian PKN-nya

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dengan cepat, soal PKN memang cukup sulit. Apalagi bahasa bakunya yang nggak nahan itu. Mana setiap satu soal isian jawabannya panjang lagi. Bener-bener deh!

"Nah, sekarang kumpulkan PKN-nya dan kalian beralih ke Penjas."

Semua anak hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti apa kata Yuuma-sensei. Setelah mengumpulkan lembar jawaban ujian PKN, mereka mendapatkan soal dan lembar jawaban ujian Penjas.

Beberapa menit kini berlalu dengan cepat lagi. Semua anak laki-laki merasa bosan karena mereka telah selesai, sementara anak perempuannya pada mumet.

"Eh, Miku! Teknik pada sepak bola apa aja?" tanya SeeU pelan.

"Dribble," jawab Miku tak kalah pelan.

"Dribble? Nggak salah lu?" cerocos SeeU sambil menahan tawa.

"Tahu ah, udah mulai pusing nih."

Hening, setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Lalu 10 menit kemudian, waktu habis dan semua anak langsung mengumpulkan lembar jawaban mereka.

"Gimana rasanya duduk didepan?" tanya Miku pada Len yang kini kembali duduk dibelakangnya setelah mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya.

"Enggak terlalu enak sih, tapi gua belajar satu hal waktu duduk didepan sono," jawab Len.

"Belajar apa?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Masih ada hari esok kok!" jawab Len dengan jeda. "Buat nyontek ke elu."

Miku hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sementara Len hanya nyengir lebar.

"Yasudahlah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang," ucap Yuuma-sensei sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Yeeess!" seru seluruk anak kelas 2 – E dengan bangganya.

Mereka kini merapikan barang-barang mereka. Kemudian, mereka semua langsung meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Inti atau kesimpulan dari chapter kali ini ialah nyontek ke temen terkadang tidak selalu efektif dan efisien. Itulah yang sebenernya Len pelajari pada UTS hari ini. So, lebih baik kalian menyiapkan contekan sendiri-sendiri tanpa bertanya ke temen #ajaran sesat *jangan ditiru!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next chapter: UTS Hari ke-2

"Ah, leganya! Pengawas kali ini nggak setegas yang kemarin."

"Hidup itu memang nggak semulus tembok sekolah."

"Sudahlah, anggap saja angin lewat."

* * *

**Kyaa! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini *ngelap keringat***

**Maaf ya, kelamaan. Maklum, tugas sekolah numpuk XD**

**Last words, thanks for read this fanfic! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: UTS Hari ke-2

**#Bales review non login:**

**To Mahou-chan: Hallo jugaa #ikutan narsis**

**Koga-chan? Ah, enggak apa-apa kok dipanggil begitu ;)**

**Ujian tanpa nomer? Oke, akan saya coba adakan. Lalu soal remedialnya … nanti akan saya masukkan dichapter-chapter kedepannya. Biar greget :3**

**Lalu, ng … thanks atas usulnya, ya!**

* * *

Class 2 – E

Genre: Friendship, and (slight) Romance

Pairing: Random

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya

Setting: Junior High School

Warning: OOT, Miss Typo's, Full Author/Normal POV, School Life, and Based on Author's Real Story

Summary: Kelas 2 – E memang kelas yang terbawah. Tapi percayakah jika suatu saat kelas 'ajaib' ini justru mengalahkan kelas A?

*) Special for Atmosfer or RE8AL

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5:

UTS Hari Kedua

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Please, deh!" gadis berambut orange pendek itu menatap tajam kearah Nero yang masih santai dimejanya.

"Apa sih? Ini kan hanya jeruk doang," tanya Nero sambil memasang earphone hitamnya dimasing-masing telinganya.

"Ah, gue nggak mau tahu! Pokoknya itu jeruk gue," pekik Rin ketus.

"Arrgh," geram Nero.

Oke, ini masih pagi. Tapi kenapa Rin dan Nero bertengkar hanya karena sebuah jeruk? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka~

"Sudahlah, dari pada bertengkar, mendingan belajar aja," ucap Iroha sambil membuka buku IPS-nya. "Kalian nggak nyadar kalau pelajaran kali ini rumit banget?"

Rin dan Nero menghela nafas. Rasanya dari pada buang-buang waktu untuk sebuah jeruk, mendingan mereka belajar saja.

"Yaudah, jeruknya buat lo aja," kata Rin sambil membuang muka.

"O-oke, thanks ya," ucap Nero sambil tersenyum manis.

Rin berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduknya. Lalu kemudian, gadis itu mencoba belajar dengan tenang.

"By the way, nanti siapa yang ngawas?" tanya Lily dengan nada suara dikencangkan.

"Ng … Gakupo-sensei?" jawab Tei sambil membuka jadwal ujian tengah semester miliknya itu. "Eh? Apa? Gakupo-sensei?"

Pekikan Tei yang terdengar keras itu mengundang perhatian warga kelas 2 – E. Ekspresi mereka nampak pucat pasi, terutama Ted, Yohio, Lui, dan Akaito yang pernah kertas soalnya dirobek oleh Gakupo-sensei hanya karena sebuah tipe X kertas dan kasus tersebut membuat keempat anak itu masuk sebagai anak kelas 2 – E. Oh, apakah ini menjadi hari 'keberuntungan' mereka? Kita lihat saja nanti!

"Gua … mending ikut ujian susulan aja dah," gumam Ted.

"Iya, sama. Mending gua bilang izin masuk karena sakit perut," timpal Yohio yang posisi duduknya tepat didepan Ted.

"Gua juga maunya sakit," tambah Lui yang posisi duduknya disebelah kanan Yohio.

"Lu pengen begitu? Sama saya juga," kata Akaito dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Keempat anak 'kurang' beruntung itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Rasanya hati mereka menjadi dag-dig-dug alias doki-doki. Sehingga pikiran mereka yang telah fokus pada ujian IPS, malah menjadi kacau balau karena flashback mengerikan yang masih terekan jelas dimemori otak mereka.

"Tamatlah riwayat kita," kata Yohio pasrah, ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Ted, Lui, dan Akaito.

Len yang mendengar percakapan 'bahagia' dari keempat anak 'beruntung' itu hanya cengar-cengir saja seolah tak bersalah karena telah menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Sementara Gumiya yang melihat tingkah 'absurd' dari Len langsung menatap Len dengan pandangan horror.

"Len, lu masih normal?" tanya Gumiya pada akhirnya. Cowok berambut nyetrik namun jarang bertingkah itu pada akhirnya melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Gua? Masih normal tuh," jawab Len sambil menatap polos kearah Gumiya.

"Tapi, lu kayak orang gila tahu nggak," komentar Gumiya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah benjolan nampak dikepala Gumiya. Tangan Gumiya langsung mengusap kepalanya yang tadi sempat dijetak oleh Len.

"Duh, sakit tahu!" pekik Gumiya kesal.

"Biarin," balas Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ah, nggak setia kawan lu!" seru Gumiya.

"Gua maunya setia kawin sama Mayu sih," balas Len.

"Gua bilangnya 'kawan', baka! Bukan 'kawin'," larat Gumiya.

"Tahu ah! Yang penting intinya sama-sama 'setia' ini," balas Len tak mau kalah.

Tei yang posisi duduknya tidak begitu jauh dari Gumiya langsung pudung ketika mendengar (baca: menguping) pembicaraan 'absurd' antara Len dan Gumiya.

"Oi, Len! Lu peka nggak sih kalau Tei itu suka sama lu?" tanya Lily sambil menggebrak meja.

"E-etto … Lily-chan," kata Tei gugup dengan muka merah merona.

Len hanya membuang muka, seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Wajahnya nampak datar, seolah tak berdosa. Sementara Gumiya hanya melipat kedua tangannya dengan bosan, karna menurutnya acara berantemnya itu akan beralih menjadi acara interview gossip.

"Huh? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Kaiko sambil menoleh Iroha.

"Tidak, acara ini baru dimulai kok," jawab Iroha sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Jawab Len!" bentak Lily sambil menggebrak meja lagi.

Untuk sekedar informasi, Lily itu emang paling demen sama yang namanya Len x Tei, bukan Len x Mayu. Kadang, gadis playgirl itu suka nge-ship beberapa anak sekelasnya. Lalu, menurutnya, Len untuk cocoknya sama Tei, bukan Mayu ataupun gadis lainnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikiran seperti itu.

"Mana gua peduli," balas Len sambil membuang muka.

Deg! Hati Tei terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Jantung gadis berambut hitam legam itu nampak seolah berhenti. Dunia seakan mempermainkannya begitu saja. Air mata nampak keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Kau jahat, Len-kun!" teriak Tei.

Oke, adegan 'drama hurt' itu ditonton oleh Iroha, Kaiko, IA, Kaito, Nero, Rin, Gumi, Big Al, Bruno, Clara, Ted, Piko, Lui, Akaito, Yohio, SeeU, dan Leon. Para 'pemainnya' adalah Lily, Tei, dan Len, sedangkan Gumiya sebagai 'cameo'-nya.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Miku yang tiba-tiba nongol didepan pintu.

"Ssstt! Ini lagi seru-serunya," ucap Gumi pelan sambil serius melihat adegan 'drama' tersebut.

Miku memasang muka datar. Kemudian, ia duduk disamping Gumi. Gadis berambut hijau teal itu ikutan menonton adegan 'drama' tersebut.

"Kau jahat, Len-kun!" teriak Tei sekali lagi. Isak tangisnya nampak terdengar jelas diruangan yang sekarang serasa hening itu.

"Tei, lu emangnya nggak tahu kalau Len itu emang suka sama Mayu, huh?" tanya Gumiya iseng, hanya untuk memanas-manasin suasana yang tercipta dikelas tersebut.

"Tapi paling nggak dia bisa tahu perasaan gue kan?" tanya Tei balik.

"Tahu tuh, Len! Masa' lu nggak peka!" seru Lily.

Miku hanya bisa menatap polos. Kemudian, ia menoleh kearah Kaito yang berada disampingnya.

"Kaito, mereka lagi bikin drama ya? Siapa yang bikini naskahnya?" tanya Miku polos.

Kaito nampak sweatdrop bentar. Kemudian, ia langsung face palm ditempat. 'Miku, please deh! Lu tuh polos? Lagi lemot? Atau baka sih?' batin Kaito gemas.

"Mungkin mereka sendiri yang bikin naskahnya," jawab Kaito asal.

"Wah, rupanya mereka itu pinter ya?" komentar Miku sambil tersenyum polos lagi.

Kaito menghela nafas. Memang, semenjak Miku galau gegara Len itu, sepertinya Miku lebih sering tersenyum polos seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Atau justru Miku sebenarnya masih galau dan menutupi itu semua dengan akting 'innocent'-nya? Ah, Kaito jadi iba sendiri ….

"Miku …," panggil Kaito.

"Ah, ada apa?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum polos lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kaito menghela nafas. Rasanya ia semakin kasihan melihat senyuman Miku yang seolah menutupi kesedihan hatinya itu.

"Miku …," panggil Kaito lagi.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Miku bingung.

Chu! Kaito mengecup lembut telapak tangan Miku seperti kemarin, sementara gadis berambut hijau panjang itu langsung membuat rona merah pada wajahnya.

"A-a-aku …."

"Cie … cie … ehm … ehm …," ledek Kaiko tiba-tiba.

Anak-anak sekelas langsung pada menengok kearah Miku, Kaito, dan Kaiko, termasuk keempat anak yang sempat melakukan 'drama' tadi.

"Eh, ada apa kenapa tuh?" tanya Iroha yang main nyerobot aja.

"Ituloh … masa'–mmb!" sebelum Kaiko menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kaito langsung membungkam mulut Kaiko.

"E-eh? Ada apaan?" tanya IA semakin penasaran. Habisnya, yang lainnya juga ikutan kepo sih.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, ladies!" jawab Kaito sambil memberikan wink andalannya.

"Sok cakep lu," seru Len sinis.

"Aku rapopo," balas Kaito pudung.

"Sudah-sudah, daripada berantem mendingan belajar saja," lerai IA. "Masih ada 15 menit lagi nih."

Semuanya mengangguk, kemudian mereka bubar dengan damai. Miku kembali bersama kelompoknya, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

* * *

*Scene Len dkk*

"Eh, kita mesti siapin strategi nih," ucap Kaiko dengan muka sok serius.

"Mau pake stwategi apaan? Yang jelas jangan pake tipe-x!" tanya Ted. Oke, sepertinya ingatan soal 'kasus' terburuknya itu masih melekat diotak 'pintar'-nya.

"Bikin coret-coretan dimeja aja!" usul Rin.

"Lu nggak tahu? Gakupo-sensei kan matanya jelalatan kayak apaan tahu. Entar kalau kita ketahuan nyontek gimana?" cerocos Gumiya.

"Ah, sayang sih. Gua kagak bawa pulpen yang tintanya bisa dihapus itu," keluh Len.

"Emang itu pulpen harganya berapaan?" tanya Lui.

"Tiga puluh ribu rupiah," jawab Len dengan muka watados.

"Kalau uang segitu mending buat beli cash Lost Saga dah," balas Lui.

"Yayaya … terserah lu dah," kata Len tak mau tahu.

Miku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah absurd dengan 'teman' seperjuangannya itu.

"Terus, mau pake cara apa?" tanya Leon pada akhirnya.

"Ah, kita pake 'surat-suratan' aja," jawab Miku memberi usul.

"Surat-suratan? Nggak salah lu, bro?" tanya Len.

"Ya … pake penghapus putih tentunya. Kan kalau penghapus nggak mungkin dicurigai~" jawab Miku.

"Iya juga, ya. Boleh dicoba tuh," kata Gumiya.

"Oke, kita pake cara ini," ucap Leon bersemangat

* * *

*Scene 8 Joker dan Big Al*

"Ne, sekarang kita pake strategi apaan? 'Musuh' kali ini sangat susah untuk kita hadapi," tanya Nero.

Nampaknya, kelompok ini sedang serius mendiskusikan cara tepat menyontek. Karena, sistem keamanan setempat telah dibuat 2 kali lipat lebih ketat dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya (berdasarkan informasi dari Bruno), sehingga mereka terpaksa mencari cara alternative untuk menyontek.

"Yang jelas, gua dan Akaito nggak mau pake tipe-x kertas," jawab Yohio sambil menatap horror tipe-x kertas yang ada dimeja Nero.

"Ara-ara, lagi pula cara itu juga tidak terlalu efektif," balas Clara sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Terus mau pake apaan? Tinggal 15 menit lagi nih!" tanya Iroha panik.

"Pake apaan ya?" gumam Akaito sambil memasang pose berpikir ala detektif-detektif.

"Ya … kita tinggal hoki-hokian aja," kata Tei pasrah.

"Ah, Tei-chan nggak seru deh!" ucap Big Al dengan nada manja pada Tei.

"Jangan panggil gue dengan suffix 'chan' lagi!" pekik Tei sambil menjitak kepala Big Al. Haha … poor you, Big Al!

"Yaudah, kalian cukup belajar saja dan manfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin," kata IA sambil membuka buku paket IPS miliknya.

Untuk sekedar informasi, IA merupakan salah satu murid terpintar setelah Gumi. IA sering kali meraih peringkat 3 besar dikelasnya selama berturut-turut. Itulah yang membuatnya jarang 'menyontek.'

"Ah, lu mah pinter!" seru Clara ketus.

"Kau juga kan?" tanya IA balik.

Clara menghela nafas. Dia emang pinter, tapi itu berkat les yang ia hadapi selama setiap malam. Udah pulang sekolah sore, malamnya habis makan malam langsung berangkat les. Apa nggak capek tuh? Tapi ya … mungkin itulah takdir yang dijalani oleh seorang Clara Benach.

"Yayaya … terserahmu lah, pokoknya aku ikutan mereka bikin strategi 'perang'," kata Clara.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Iroha.

"Ng … dengan membuat tulisan dimeja?" jawab Akaito ragu-ragu.

"Itu mah, udah main stream," komentar Nero. "Ada yang lain?"

"Ah, gua punya ide!" seru Iroha tiba-tiba.

"Gimana-gimana?" tanya Piko penasaran.

"Um … dengan ditulis diuang," jawab Iroha dengan muka polos.

"Uang? Maksud lu uang kertas?" tanya Piko memastikan.

"Iya, mana mungkin uang diperiksa kan," jawab Iroha dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Tapi gerak-gerik kita bisa terlihat mencurigakan," komentar Nero. "Ada cara yang lain?"

"Tulis dipensil," jawab Big Al.

"Pensil?" Tei mengulang kata-kata Big Al.

"Iya! Kita tulis dipensil 2B yang warna biru itu dengan pulpen lancip (?) biar tintanya bisa dihapus," jelas Big Al.

"Terus, kita nulisnya dimana? Semua sudut sekolah ini kan dipasang CCTV …," omongan Tei dipotong oleh Big Al.

"Kecuali kamar mandi! Kamar mandi adalah tempat teraman untuk melaksanakan strategi kita," potong Big Al.

"Oke, semuanya setuju?" tanya Nero memastikan.

"Setuju," jawab Clara, Iroha, Tei, Akaito, Piko, dan Yohio dengan kompak. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita ke kamar mandi sekarang!"

IA hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kedelapan temannya yang sudah mendapatkan hasil final tentang strategi mereka. Kemudian, IA menghela nafas dan berdoa semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk terjadi.

* * *

*Scene anak-anak tersisa*

Pertaman, Bruno. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi ini nampak frustasi karena ia tidak bisa meng-hack sistem keamanan sekolah alias CCTV sekolah karena sudah dipasang Cyber Police. Dalam hati, ia berharap seperti Light Yagami yang berhasil membobol dokumen kepolisian tanpa meninggalkan jejak satu pun.

Kedua, SeeU. Gadis manis berambut gelombang itu nampak 'asik' belajar sambil memakan permen karet.

Ketiga, Lily. Gadis berambut purang panjang itu nampak asik chatting-an dengan pacarnya. Aneh, waktunya ujian kok masih sempet-sempetnya pacaran ya?

Keempat, Kaito. Lelaki berambut biru tua itu nampak asik main game online. Oh, apakah Kaito sudah menjadi pintar sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot belajar? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan penulis cerita ini saja yang tahu ….

Tep! Tep! Tep! Langkah kaki itu menggema. Len dkk dan 8 Joker (tambah Big Al) sudah mulai bersiap dengan strategi mereka semua. Bruno sudah mulai nggak galau lagi, SeeU sudah membuang permen karetnya keluar jendela, Lily sudah berhenti chatting-an, dan Kaito telah menyelesaikan game-nya. Suasana nampak tegang dikelas 'absurd' itu.

"Moshi-moshi, minna-san!" sapa Tonio-sensei dengan riangnya.

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop. Lalu … ehm, untuk sekedar informasi, Tonio-sensei merupakan guru pelajaran Bahasa untuk semua kelas 2 (kecuali kelas 2 – E) dan semua kelas 1. Tonio-sensei baru masuk setahun yang lalu, tepat setelah Mew-sensei dinyatakan keluar dari Loid High School karena suatu alasan yang tak pasti. Umurnya? Um … entahlah, tapi yang jelas dia cukup muda. Hobinya? Pokoknya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan anime/manga/Korea, maklum lah … Tonio-sensei itu Otaku sekaligus seorang K-Pop Lovers seperti Miku.

"Eh? Kenapa sensei yang ngawas?" tanya Kaito.

"Ehm, katanya, Gakupo-sensei sedang ada kencan," jawab Tonio-sensei sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Semua murid langsung sweatdrop masal. '_Dasar guru terong-terongan,_' batin mereka semua yang entah bagaimana bisa kompak itu.

"Ah, leganya! Pengawas kali ini nggak setegas yang kemarin," ucap Rin.

"Iya, bener tuh!" kata Clara menyetujui.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang kalian kerjakan soalnya ya," ucap Tonio-sensei sambil menyodorkan lembaran ujian dan soalnya.

Semua murid langsung mengangguk mengerti. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian …

"Psst! Miku, Miku!" panggil Len.

"Hn? Nani?" tanya Miku pelan.

"Kepala militer yang diangkat pada tanggal 5 Oktober itu siapa?" tanya Len.

"Mungkin Supriyadi," jawab Miku. "Tapi itu aku ngasal."

"Hah? Yaudah deh," balas Len sambil menuliskan jawabannya.

Kenapa mereka berani ngobrol terang-terangan? Pertama, Tonio-sensei itu mukanya saja yang kelihatan nggak woles, padahal aslinya mah … biasa aja kalau ada murid yang ngobrol waktu ujian (aneh, kan?). Kedua, CCTV itu tidak begitu bisa untuk merekam suara, jika pun bisa maka kemungkinan suara yang direkam akan sangat kecil. Benar kan?

"Hey, minna-san! Ada yang tahu kenapa pernah terjadi perang di Yogyakarta yang dipimpin oleh Pangeran Diponegoro?" tanya IA.

"Gua nggak tahu," jawab Yohio yang kebetulan posisi duduknya dibelakang IA.

"Mungkin karena terkena badai salju (?)," jawab Lui asal.

"Ah, palingan juga karena perang saudara," jawab Akaito.

"Ssst! Kaito," panggil Nero.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito yang posisi duduknya pada saat itu didepan Nero.

"Soal yang IA bacakan tadi lu jawab apa?" tanya Nero balik.

"Um … karena Negara Api menyerang," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum polos. Maklum lah, korban Avatar.

"Oh … yaudah, gua jawabannya sama kayak lu juga," komentar Nero sambil menuliskan jawabannya. Hey, hey, disini yang sebenernya 'baka' itu siapa sih?

Beberapa menit telah berlalu …. Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat. Setelah semua anak mengumpulkan lembaran ujiannya, mereka semua langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

* * *

*Scene Len dkk with Mayu, dan Kaito*

"Mayu-chan~" panggil Len sok romantis.

"A-apa?" tanya Mayu gugup dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"M-mau aku suapin?" tanya Len gugup. "M-mumpung CCTV ditaman lagi rusak gegara para senpai yang tadi nendang bola sampai ngancurin CCTV nih."

"A-aku mau," jawab Mayu sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Oh, please deh! Bisakah kalian (maksudnya Len dan Mayu) nggak mesra-mesraan disaat status kalian belum resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih? Bagaimana kalau guru-guru lewat? Bisa diskors nanti, karena di Loid High School yang namanya 'pacaran' itu dilarang. Karena jika mereka pacaran, nilai mereka akan menjadi turun dan itu dapat merendahkan potensi LHS yang sempat menjadi sekolah dengan anak didik yang berprestasi dengan nilai rata-rata tidak ada yang dibawah 8 (termasuk kelas E sekalipun).

"Entah mengapa aku merasa dunia itu seolah milik mereka berdua," komentar Rin.

"Namanya juga orang lagi falling in love," balas Lui sambil memakan apel miliknya.

"Tapi nggak se-frontal ini juga kali," celetuk Gumi.

"Huh? Kali aja tiba-tiba hujan badai lewat biar suasana romantis diantara mereka menghilang," kata Miku asal.

Gledek! Gluduk! Tiba-tiba saja, langit menjadi mendung. Lalu, hujan pun turun dengan deras, disertai dengan angin kencang.

"MIKU!" pekik Kaito, Rin, Gumi, Gumiya, Ted, Lui, Kaiko, dan Leon bersamaan.

Miku hanya nyengir lebar. Untungnya, mereka dari tadi duduk disebuah pos yang ada ditaman sekolah mereka. Kalau tidak? Mereka pasti sudah kehujanan.

"L-len-kun," panggil Mayu sambil mendekapkan badannya ke tubuh Len yang (mungkin) atlentis itu.

"A-apa?" tanya Len gugup.

"A-aku kedinginan," jawab Mayu dengan muka merona merah.

Len pun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Mayu. Mereka pun berpelukan ditengah dinginnya cuaca hari ini.

"Miku …," panggil Kaito, Gumiya, Lui, Leon, dan Ted dengan nada suram.

"E-eh? Nani?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Gua tahu gua belum punya pacar selama setahun ini …," kata kelima anak lelaki itu dengan kompak. "Tapi jangan sumpahin turun hujan deres yang bikin orang yang sedang pacaran jadi makin MESRA dong!"

Miku sweatdrop, begitu pula dengan anak perempuan yang lain. 'Baru kali ini gua liat ada anak cowok yang lagi galau,' batin Miku, Kaiko, Rin, dan Gumi dengan kompaknya.

"Hidup itu memang tidak semulus tembok sekolah," celetuk Miku dengan nada sengaja dilucu-lucuin.

"Hahaha …," tawa Kaiko. "Sudahlah, anggap saja angin lewat."

"Iya juga," balas Miku dengan evil smile-nya.

"Btw, emangnya tembok sekolah itu mulus ya?" tanya Gumi.

Miku hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa. Kini kepalanya memikirkan apakah tembok sekolah itu mulus atau tidak, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa menikmati rintik-rintik hujan.

* * *

*Scene 8 Joker with Big Al*

"Ah, sialnya~" keluh Clara. Habisnya, baru saja pesan es krim ke kantin, eh malah hujan. Apa nggak kedinginan tuh?

Hujan itu kian deras, seperti kata-kata (asal ceplos) Miku. Entahlah, kita juga tidak akan tahu seberapa hujannya akan terus begini.

"Tei-chan, gua kedinginan," ucap Big Al sambil memeluk Tei.

Muka Tei langsung merah padam. Entah itu karena malu atau ….

"Dasar baka! Hentai! Pervert! Mesum! Ero! Ecchi!" olok Tei sambil melakukan aksi seluruh jurus Tae Kwon Do miliknya yang menyebabkan Big Al melepaskan pelukannya dan kini telah berciuman dengan lantai kantin yang –ehm bau, kotor, dan penuh lumpur akibat hujan itu. Hahaha … poor you, Big Al!

"Please deh, Tei! Jangan Tsundere," kata Piko dengan ekspresi datar.

"Gue nggak Tsundere!" pekik Tei kesal.

"Terserah apa kata lu dah," balas Piko no comment.

"Hahaha … sudahlah," tawa Nero dengan senyuman bijak khasnya.

Hari ini, mereka berkumpul dikantin sembari jajan seperti biasanya. Clara makan es krim, Yohio makan pancake dengan saus karamel, IA makan cokelat, Piko makan burger, Akaito makan nasi uduk dengan ekstra sambel, Big Al (yang ikut-ikutan itu) makan ayam goreng, Iroha makan tahu tumis, Nero makan wafer, dan Tei makan cireng. Itu semua sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin mereka semua.

"Hey, IA! Menurut lu sekarang dingin nggak?" tanya Yohio.

"Um … ya," jawab IA.

"Sama, gua juga kedinginan," kata Yohio.

"Ehm, ehm, cie … yang ngasih kode," ledek Iroha pada Yohio.

"Iroha, dibalik 'cie' ada kecemburuan loh~" kata Clara. Sementara Iroha hanya memalingkan muka seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Clara.

"Kode? Kode apaan?" tanya IA bingung.

"Please deh, IA! Lu nggak peka banget sih," komentar Akaito.

Lalu kemudian, suasana disana hening. Hanya rintik-rintik air yang meramaikan suasana keheningan diantara mereka.

* * *

Kringg! Kringg! Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua murid bergegas masuk. Lagi pula, hujannya juga telah berakhir kok.

"Eh, nanti yang ngawas siapa?" tanya Kaiko.

"Um … Mizki-sensei," jawab Clara.

Tep! Tep! Langkah kaki itu pun suaranya terdengar jelas. Kemudian, munculah sosok makhluk hidup dengan 'name tag' yang bertuliskan 'Mizki'. Sudah jelas, wakil keuangan itu akan menjadi pengawas ujian mereka.

"Baiklah, selamat mengerjakan ujiannya," kata Mizki-sensei sambil membagikan beberapa kertas ujian kepada semua siswa-siswi kelas 2 – E.

Sekedar informasi, Mizki-sensei merupakan wakil keuangan. Terkadang, ia sebagai guru piket yang mengajar dibidang Bahasa dan Matematika. Statusnya? Masih single! Beliau memang belum pernah pacaran atau sejenisnya, entah apa alasannya.

Kreet! Lily dengan frontal-nya membuka laci mejanya saking frustasinya sama soal Seni yang bahasanya ribet itu.

"Ehm, Lily Masuda-san," kata Mizki-sensei dengan suara mencengkam yang membuat semuanya merinding seketika."Silahkan kerjakan UTS-nya diluar!"

Lily mengangguk lemas. Rupanya usahanya untuk menyontek ke buku gagal karena telinga infra-audio-ultra Mizki-sensei.

"Makanya … jika ingin menyontek tidak ketahuan, makanya jadilah penyontek yang pro seperti gua," kata Len sok bijak (dengan suara pelan tentunya).

Semuanya (yang mendengar perkataan Len barusan) mengangguk setuju. Rupanya, mereka mempelajari apa yang terjadi pada hari ini ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

*) Inti dari chapter kali ini:

-Siapkan bersama teman kalian strategi untuk menghadapi 'musuh' (baca: pengawas ujian) sebelum ujian dilaksanakan.

-Hidup itu tidak semulus tembok sekolah (bahkan tembok sekolahpun nggak mulus)

-Belajarlah untuk menjadi 'Penyontek yang Pro' agar tidak dihukum ketika ketahuan menyontek XD #ajaran sesat

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next Chapter: UTS Hari ke-3

"Sekali-kali pelit nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tei-chan, aishiteru~"

"Udah, nge-cheat aja sih! Nggak bakalan ketahuan ini, kan?"

* * *

**Yosh! Selesai juga XD Tak terasa bisa sampai secepat ini~**

**Btw, apa saya update-nya kecepetan? Entah mengapa saya selalu bertanya-tanya akan hal itu.**

**Last words, thanks for reading! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: UTS Hari ke-3

**#Balesan review non-login:**

**-To Mahou-chan: Really? Are you sure? *sok Inggris* XD**

**Tei Tsundere? Entahlah, mungkin dari awal dia emang cakepan jadi Tsundere daripada Yandere XD**

**Kamu suka IPS, kah? Saya malah kesel loh sama pelajaran IPS. Tapi anehnya malah dapet nilai bagus waktu ulangan :/**

**Hahaha … kadang asal ceplos bisa bener-bener terjadi loh~ XD**

**Hayoo … masa' nggak tahu kode itu sih? Hahaha … tapi tak jarang orang yang nggak peka itu nggak tahu maksud kode itu XD**

**Last words, thanks for your review! ;)**

**-To livelesssnow: Ahaha ... benarkah adegan itu lucu? Saya tak menyangka loh~ XD**

**Yup, thanks for your review! ;)**

* * *

Class 2 – E

Genre: Friendship, and (slight) Romance

Pairing: Random (kadang ada yang un-mainstream/crack pairing)

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya

Setting: Junior High School

Warning: OOT, Gua-Lu bahasa, Miss Typo's, Full Author/Normal POV, School Life, and Based on Author's Real Story

Summary: Kelas 2 – E memang kelas yang terbawah. Tapi percayakah jika suatu saat kelas 'ajaib' ini justru mengalahkan kelas A?

*) Special for Atmosfer or RE8AL

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6:

UTS Hari Ketiga

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini hari rabu, hari ketiga dilaksanakannya UTS. Kini, hujan deras mengguyur kota ini. Apakah karena omongan asal ceplos dari Miku masih terus berlanjut efeknya? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas, sekarang sedang hujan, tepatnya hujan deras.

"Hujan … oh hujan …," kata Kaito dengan nada dibuat-buat. "Gua galau hari ini …."

Please deh, Kaito! Bisa nggak sih tidak galau sehari saja? Oke, sebenernya sih Kaito itu keren, lumayan tajir, dan 'cukup' pintar. Tapi, kenapa salama SETAHUN ini ia belum punya pacar? Well … ehm, alasan pertama ialah, murid kelas 1 angkatan tahun ini lebih kece dibandingkan dirinya. Alasan kedua, para OSIS dan Gakupo-sensei sedang dalam masanya memperhatikan semua anak muridnya (untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang pacaran diam-diam). Alasan ketiga, dia masih sayang sama mantannya yang bernama Aoki Lapis, cewek paling imut dikelas 1 – B.

"Galau mulu? Nggak haus?" tanya Kaiko dengan pandangan meledek kearah adik kembarnya itu.

"Tahu ah, gelap!" balas Kaito cuek, seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Kaiko.

Hujan, awan mendung, angin kencang, ketiga hal tersebut nampak 'biasa saja' ketika kita memasuki musim hujan. Belum lagi dengan banjirnya yang 'cukup' menyebalkan. Kadang, waktu paginya cerah panas, eh sorenya waktu pulang sekolah malah hujan. Tapi sih dimana-mana enakan hujan itu waktu pagi atau siang, biar nggak panas!

"Eh? Ujian pertama apaan?" tanya Bruno sambil membuka buku tulisnya –tumben nih anak rajin belajar.

"Bahasa, kan?" jawab Kaito.

Pelajaran Bahasa, pelajaran yang cukup mudah. Palingan juga yang susah cuma bedain slogan atau poster doang. Sisanya mah … lumayan lah! Gampang-gampang susah!

"Yang ngawas siapa?" tanya Iroha entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah. Palingan juga jadwalnya ngacak kayak kemaren," jawab Yohio.

"Really?" tanya Iroha.

"Sok Inggris lu, Ha!" ledek Nero yang tempat duduknya memang disamping Iroha.

"Sekali-kali sih, Ro. Iri aja lu," balas Iroha.

"Perasaan bahasa Inggris gua juga nilainya lebih tinggi dari lu dah! Jadi ngapain iri?" kata Nero sambil tersenyum usil.

"Tahu ah!" balas Iroha sambil memalingkan muka.

Oke, biar gampang, mari saya bagi cerita ini kedalam beberapa scene! So, cekidot!

* * *

*Scene Len dkk with Kaito*

"Eh, lu pada tahu kagak yang ngawas siapa?" tanya Rin.

"Palingan juga ALYS-sensei," jawab Gumiya sambil membuka kertas jadwal ujian miliknya. "Disini ditulisnya begitu."

"Tapi, kan bisa saja bewubah," komentar Ted.

"Teddy (?), jadwal memang bisa berubah. Tapi biasanya kan jadwalnya sama kayak kemarin," kata Len iseng.

"Ya keless! Lalu, jangan panggil gua 'Teddy' lagi," balas Ted ketus.

"Kalau nggak 'Teddy', terus mau apa? Kitty?" tanya Gumi ikut-ikutan.

"Hahaha …," tawa Kaito.

"Btw, jadi nggak nih kita nyusun 'strategi'?" tanya Kaiko sambil memegang buku Bahasa miliknya.

"Ah, Bahasa mah gampang! Nggak usah nyusun 'strategi' juga nilai kelas kita paling kecil 80," jawab Lui sambil merapikan tempat pensilnya.

"Ya … sekali-kali kita 'terang-terangan' lah," kata Len dengan muka watados.

"Ngaco lu! Gua tempatnya didepan juga. Lu mah mending dibelakang," balas Kaito kesal.

"Makanya, jadi anak tuh jangan MADESU dan JOMBLO kayak lu sekarang," kata Len dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

Kaito pudung, sementara Miku nampak tertawa menghina (rupanya Miku nggak sadar kalau dia itu juga jomblo). Kaiko nampak masih 'asik' belajar dan Rin juga masih makan jeruk yang entah sejak kapan dia bawa itu.

"Jadi, kita pake strategi blak-blakan nih?" tanya Gumiya.

"Ya … gitu deh," jawab Leon sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mau diapain lagi?"

"Lagian juga semua guru disini juga pada cuek," lanjut Len.

"Kamu lupa kalau dikelas ini ada CCTV?" tanya Miku sambil memutar pandangannya.

"Tenang saja, kalau itu gua udah antisipasi," kata Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Antisipasi apaan? Gua baru tahu lu bisa pinter ngotak-ngatik komputer atau alat IPTEK lainnya," tanya Len.

"Makanya, kalau jadi orang itu terlahirlah sebagai orang yang JOMBLO! Biar otak bisa 6 kali lebih jernih dibandingkan dengan detergen biasa," jawab Kaito dengan bangganya.

"Lu lagi promosi detergen?" tanya Leon.

"Kagak," jawab Kaito dengan muka watados.

"Yaudah, terus tadi 'antisipasi' apaan?" tanya Miku kepo.

"Itu loh! Gua udah nanemin virus," jawab Kaito.

"Hah? Virus? Woi, jangan deketin Kaito yuk!" sela Kaiko sambil bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Ih, bukan virus yang itu maksud gua!" seru Kaito kesal. "Maksud gua tuh, virus komputer. Virus itu udah gua tanemin dikomputer yang mempergunakan CCTV."

"Terus, CCTV-nya kenapa?" tanya Ted. "Perasaan CCTV-nya biasa aja.

"Palingan bentar lagi mati listrik bentar, terus CCTV-nya rusak," jawab Kaito dengan entengnya.

"Tumben pinter!" puji Miku.

"Kalau gua sih … emang udah pinter dari dulu kali! Lu aja yang baru nyadar sekarang," balas Kaito.

Blash! Tiba-tiba semua lampu disekolah itu langsung mati seketika. Hujan deras yang mengguyur nampak memeberi kesan horror pada sekolah tersebut.

"Kyaa! Gelap," kata Rin sambil memegang erat bukunya.

"Kaito … aku takut," kata Miku sambil memegang erat tangan Kaito yang pada saat ini sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"Modus lu pada," kata Len sinis pada Miku.

"Yaudah sih," balas Miku cuek.

Nginggg! Suara bising dari toa sekolahan pun terdengar jelas. Semua murid pun langsung menutup telinganya masing-masing.

"Ehm, tes! Tes! Satu! Dua! Sepuluh!" kata seseorang dari toa kesiswaan.

Semua murid langsung sweatdrop. '_Tuh, orang yang nyalain toa kagak bisa ngitung apa gimana ya?_' batin seluruh siswa-siswi Loid High School tersebut. Masih dipertanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat.

"Jadi, dimohon semua murid tenang atas ketidak nyamanan pada hari ini," ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Gakupo-sensei. "Lalu sepertinya ujian akan ditunda selama 30 menit karena kami harus memperbaiki sistem listrik sekolah."

"Good job, Kaito!" seru Len dkk dengan kompak karena sepertinya virus buatan Kaito berhasil merusak CCTV sekolah.

* * *

*Scene 8 Joker with Big Al*

IA menatap bosan. Udah hujan deres, ditambah mati lampu –ralat! Maksudnya mati listrik itu cukup membuatnya kesal. Kayaknya cuaca akhir-akhir ini emang nggak bisa diajak kompromi deh!

"Yeay! Akhirnya ujian ditunda juga!" seru Iroha bersemangat.

"Ah, benar juga! Dengan begini kita bisa banyak-banyak ngobrol," tambah Clara.

"Ngegosip melulu lu pada," komentar Piko.

"Yaelah, Pik! Anak cewek emang kebiasaannya pada kayak gitu. Kalau nggak ngomongin Alif Matata pasti CJR," kata Nero sambil menepuk pundak Piko.

"Kayak cowok nggak pernah ngegosip aja," balas Tei ketus.

"Tentu saja enggak mungkin cowok seprti itu, Tei-chan~" kata Big Al sambil memeluk Tei.

"Dasar baka!" teriak Tei sambil meluncurkan sebuah pukulan Tae Kwon Do sabuk biru miliknya.

"I-ittai," ringis Big Al sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kini telah menjadi benjol.

"Hahaha … godain Tei melulu sih lu, Al!" ledek Akaito.

"Tahu tuh," tambah Clara.

"Tapi kayaknya nggak enak banget ya. Udah hujan, mati lampu lagi. Bikin bete aja," celetuk IA.

"Iya ya," balas Yohio sambil melihat langit yang sedang berwarna kelabu itu dari jendela kelas.

"Bukannya seru? Entar kita cerita-cerita serem gitu," kata Iroha sambil tersenyum senang seolah tidak takut hantu.

"Ah, palingan entar lu yang paling takut sendiri!" ledek Piko dengan nada sinis.

"Gua nggak takut hantu sih," balas Iroha kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, jadi kita mau cerita apaan?" tanya Nero.

"Bagaimana kalau film Jejak Paranormal?" usul Clara.

"Nggak ah! Itu udah terlalu mainstream! Semua orang udah pernah menontonnya di tv kali," tolak Piko.

"Gimana kalau Sadako? Aku pernah nonton dilaptop bapakku," usul Akaito.

"Wokeh deh, Bang Ai!" kata Piko menyetujui.

"Jadi begini …." Bang Ai alias Akaito itu pun kini nampak memulai ceritanya.

* * *

*Kembali ke scene Len dkk feat (?) Kaito*

Mereka semua nampak berkumpul dimejanya Lui. Nampak Kaiko sedang baca novel, Miku sedang membaca komik, Len sedang makan pisang, Rin sedang makan jeruk (yang entah bagaimana belum habis-habis juga), Ted sedang makan roti Pranciss, Lui sedang belajar Bahasa, Gumiya sedang makan wortel, Leon sedang belajar Bahasa seperti Lui, Gumi sedang belajar juga, dan Kaito sedang makan es krim. Entah mengapa, kelakuan mereka itu seperti apa yang mereka biasa kerjakan pada waktu istirahat.

"Eh, gua ingin tanya, sebenernya geng kita itu sejak kapan terbentuk?" tanya Len. "Perasaan kita dari kelas 1 sampai sekarang kayaknya kita ngumpul terus. Terus, Kaito sebenernya anggota geng kita atau bukan sih?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sejak latihan drama tahun lalu," jawab Kaiko sambil bernostalgia sejenak.

"Gua? Gua mah netral aja mau gabung sama kalian atau sama 8 Joker," jawab Kaito.

"Berarti Kaito itu 'parasit' dong! Main numpang gabung aja," celetuk Gumiya.

Kaito kini nampak pudung dipojokan, sementara Miku nampak ketawa menghina lagi.

"Btw, abis ini beneran ALYS-sensei, kan yang ngawas?" tanya Len.

"Cie … yang udah nggak kudet lagi. Cie …," ledek Miku sambil menahan tawanya. Maklum, Len kan baru tahu arti 'btw'.

Len jadi pudung seperti Kaito, kini Miku juga nampak ketawa menghina lagi.

"Nista banget hidup gua …," gumam Len dengan gloomy aura disekitarnya.

"Mungkin hidup kalian emang udah digariskan seperti itu," kata Kaiko sambil tersenyum sumringan.

"Jahat lu, Kai!" seru Kaito pada kakak kembarnya itu.

"Oalah … bukannya itu emang takdir ya?" balas Kaiko.

Pada akhirnya, Len dan Kaito nampak di-bully habis-habisan oleh Kaiko dan Miku. Yang lainnya? Hanya bisa face palm dan pura-pura nggak tahu apa-apa.

* * *

*Scene kembali lagi ke 8 Joker feat (?) Big Al*

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya …," ucap Akaito mengakhiri cerita tentang Sadako-nya.

"Ah, kurang horror!" komentar IA. "Gimana kalau besok kita semua nonton ke bioskop? Siapa tahu aja nemu film horror barat terbaru!"

"Iya tuh, bener!" tambah Iroha bersemangat. "Coba cari di website-nya Cinema 21, Tei!"

Tei membuka netbook miliknya. Setelah loading cukup lama, pada akhirnya gadis berambut silver itu langsung searching di internet.

"Wih, kayaknya SMILE seru tuh!" kata IA sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar.

"Jangan ah! Mending coba kita lihat ng … apa tuh? The Last Exorcism?" usul Iroha sambil menunjuk ke gambar yang ada dibawah gambar SMILE.

"Coba aja lihat trailer-nya," kata Nero.

Tei langsung membuat tab baru. Kemudian, ia nampak searching di Youtube.

"Ih, internetnya lola!" seru Tei kesal. "Kagak danta sumpah jadinya!"

"Tahu tuh! Bikin kepo aja," tambah IA.

"Sudahlah, jangan marah dong, Tei-chan, IA," kata Big Al sambil nyengir –entah kenapa.

"Sudah gue bilang dari zaman purba, jangan panggil gue dengan suffix 'chan' melulu! Sok kenal sok deket banget sih," kata Tei sambil menjitak Big Al.

Semua anak 8 Joker hanya memandang miris kearah Big Al. Kadang mereka heran, kenapa Big Al mau-mau aja sama Tei yang Tsundere-nya udah kayak manusia 7 rupa (?).

"Makanya, kalau nyari trailer tuh jangan di youtube," celetuk Yohio sambil tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha … iya deh, terus kita mau nonton apaan?" tanya IA.

"Nonton video –piiip– aja!" usul Big Al blak-blakan.

Pada saat itu juga, keempat anak cewek anggota 8 Joker langsung menggunakan seluruh tenanganya untuk menghancurkan Big Al.

* * *

*Scene anak-anak tersisa*

Pertama, Bruno hanya main game online. Nampaknya ia merasa enteng-enteng saja sama pelajaran Bahasa. Toh, materinya emang itu-itu saja, kan?

Kedua, SeeU hanya membaca novel sembari mendengarkan lagu K-pop andalannya. Mungkin gadis berambut pirang gelombang itu sedang mencari 'inspirasi' dengan membaca novel.

Terakhir, Lily nampak mendengarkan musik-musik mellow sembari membaca ulang buku Bahasa miliknya.

Brak! Clek! Tiba-tiba listrik sekolah menyala tepat pada saat Meito-sensei membuka pintunya.

"Nah, anak-anak! Cepat kumpulkan barang-barang nggak penting seperti manga, novel, serta barang-barang 'modus' contekan lainnya karena CCTV sekolah telah rusak sehingga pengawasannya akan saya buat lebih kuat lagi," kata (baca: perintah) Meito-sensei.

Sekedar informasi, Meito-sensei adalah seorang guru Bahasa Inggris kelas 1. Meito-sensei sering dijuluki 'Mr. Killer' karena muka dan sifatnya yang sangar.

"Psst! Kaito," panggil Gumi.

"Hn? Nani?" tanya Kaito yang kebetulan duduk disebelah Gumi.

"Ternyata rencanamu berhasil! Salut dah," puji Gumi.

"Siapa dulu dong! Kaito!" ucap Kaito menyombongkan dirinya.

Entah bagaimana, Meito-sensei tidak mendengar obrolan 'kecil' mereka. Entah Meito-sensei yang pura-pura nggak denger, atau Meito-sensei sedang terserang penyakit telinga. Entahlah, penulis cerita ini pun bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.

Setelah 'acara sesi' mengumpulkan barang-barang, ujian pun dimulai sesegera mungkin. Suasananya sih nampak tenang pada awalnya, tapi beberapa menit kemudian …

"Woy! Gua kagak bisa bikin puisi!"

"What? Gua kagak bisa bikin cerita!"

"Ng … unsur-unsur drama ada apa aja, ya?"

"Kyaa! Ada Saki Fujita!"

"Cih, poster itu sama kayak slogan apa kagak, ya?"

"Aaaa! Help me!"

Teriakan-teriakan absurd itupun mulai terdengar dengan sangat amat nyaringnya. Bahkan toa kesiswaan pun kalah dengan suara super duper ultrasonik dari kelas 2 – E.

"Diam!" bentak Meito-sensei dengan muka sangar.

Lalu pada akhirnya, ujian tersebut pun berlangsung hening hanya sebagian anak yang bisik-bisik seperti ….

"Psst! Miku," panggil Len.

"Apa?" tanya Miku pelan.

"Apa bedanya slogan sama poster?" tanya Len balik.

"Nggak mau ngasih tahu ah," kata Miku sambil tersenyum menghina.

"Jahat lu, Mik!" seru Len ketus.

"Sekali-kali pelit nggak apa-apa, kan?" ucap Miku sambil tertawa pelan.

Yup! Dikelas tersebut hanya suara-suara bisikan 'modus menyontek' yang terdengar hingga bel istirahat berbunyi.

* * *

*Scene Len dkk feat (?) Kaito pada saat istirahat*

"Gua heran deh," gumam Len sambil menikmati semilir angin sepoi-sepoi ditaman belakang sekolah.

"Lu heran kenapa? Perasaan kagak ada yang aneh dengan lu atau pun dunia lain (?)," tanya Kaito sambil menyendok es krim yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa itu.

Pada pagi menjelang siang ini, mereka semua sedang beristirahat di puncak Monas /salah tempat/ –ehm, maksudnya ditaman sekolah. Taman belakang sekolah memang sudah menjadi tempat 'sakral' mereka ketika beristirahat.

"Tadi kan hujan deres, sekarang udah main cerah-cerah aja," jawab Len sambil memakan pisang yang entah darimana dan sejak kapan kemunculannya itu.

"Mungkin ini efek langit yang tengah menggalau," kata Rin asal.

"Tapi sekarang panas banget!" keluh Lui sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Iya ya, ajaib banget," tambah Ted sambil menyeruput es teh miliknya.

"Btw, lu kenapa nggak ke Mayu?" tanya Kaiko kepada Len.

"Mayu-chan nggak ada," jawab Len. "Kayaknya dia lagi ngobrol sama temennya dikelas deh!"

"Gua heran, lu itu udah pacaran atau masih PDKT sih?" tanya Gumiya sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ya … masih masa PDKT sih," jawab Len sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Kenapa nggak langsung 'tembak' aja?" tanya Gumi.

"Takut dia PHP-in gua," jawab Len.

"Yah ampun! Daripada entar Tei nggak dapet kepastian, mending langsung tembak Mayu aja," seru Miku.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Tei?" tanya Len bingung.

"Dasar nggak peka!" seru Kaito, Kaiko, Miku, Ted, Gumiya, Gumi, Rin, Leon, dan Lui dengan kompak.

* * *

*Scene 8 Joker feat (?) Big Al pada saat istirahat juga*

Langit cerah tak berawan. Udara panas ekstra pedas (?) nampak mengelilingi kesembilan anak dari kelas 2 – E ini.

"Puanasss, cuy!" seru Clara sambil kipas-kipas.

"Cuaca-nya nggak bisa diajak kompromi sumpah," keluh Iroha sambil mengelap peluh yang berceceran (?) didahinya.

"Yaelah, ngeluh melulu," komentar Piko.

"Daripada lu, komen melulu kayak facebook," balas Tei sambil kipas-kipas dengan buku IPTEK miliknya.

"Sorry bro, gua nggak punya facebook," kata Piko.

Sedetik …

Dua detik …

Tiga detik …

Empat detik …

Lima detik …

"KUDET lu!" cerocos Tei, Iroha, dan Clara berbarengan. Sementara IA hanya keep calm saja dengan kelakuan teman-temannya itu.

"Tahu ah, gelap," balas Piko cuek.

"Sudahlah, jangan berteman (?)," kata Yohio dengan nada bergurau.

"Oke fix! Lu bakalan gue pecat jadi temen gue," ucap Clara yang langsung bikin sweatdrop semua anak 8 Joker feat (?) Big Al itu.

"Baru tahu gua, ada acara pecat-pecatan kayak begitu," kata Nero yang masih sweatdrop.

"Mungkin dia korban sinetron," celetuk Akaito.

Pada akhirnya, mereka semua pun terlibat dalam perdebatan ala sinetron.

"Tei-chan, aishiteru~" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk Tei dari belakang.

"K-kageito-kun?" ucap Tei tidak percaya.

Kageito Shion, sepupu dari Akaito, Kaito, dan Kaiko sekaligus kakak kelas. Umurnya hanya beda setahun (pengecualian untuk Akaito yang umurnya sama dengan Kageito). Kageito merupakan anak dari kelas 3 – E, sekaligus mantan pacar dari Tei.

"Frontal lu!" seru Nero sambil menatap sinis Kageito.

Masalahnya, Nero dan IA itu OSIS. Jika mereka ketahuan menyembukan status seseorang, maka mereka akan dikenakan sanksi yang tidak main-main dan akan dipecat dari jabatan OSIS mereka.

"Ahahaha …," tawa Kageito. "Gua juga nggak bakalan lama-lama disini kok!"

Chu! Secara frontal-nya, Kageito langsung mencium pipi mulus Tei (untungnya disana sedang tidak ada guru yang tiba-tiba saja lewat). Sementara itu, muka Big Al nampak merah padam menahan amarah cemburu yang ada dihatinya.

* * *

Kringg! Kringg! Bel masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring. Semuanya langsung masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Brak! Pintu kelas 2 – E kini terbuka dengan lebar, menampilkan sosok SeeWoo-sensei yang sedang memegang beberapa lembar kertas ujian.

Saat SeeWoo-sensei lewat didepan SeeU, jantung SeeU langsung berdegup kencang. Maklum lah, SeeU kan emang udah terlanjur suka sama SeeWoo-sensei.

"Nah, kalian silahkan mengerjakan ujian IPTEK ini," kata SeeWoo-sensei sambil memberikan berbagai lembaran soal dan lembar untuk mengisi jawaban.

Sekedar informasi lagi, SeeWoo-sensei merupakan seorang guru Seni kelas 3. Selain itu, SeeWoo-sensei juga cukup jago bahasa Inggris dan dapat menguasai Bahasa Korea karena beliau lahir di Korea.

Kriitt! Decitan pelan dari laci meja itu memang tidak begitu terdengar, namun cukup mengalihkan perhatian Akaito.

"Wah, parah!" seru Akaito kepada Gumiya yang merupakan sang pelaku 'pembuka laci' tersebut.

"Udah, nge-cheat aja sih! Nggak bakalan ketahuan ini, kan?" ucap Gumiya watados.

Akaito hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya itu. Kadang ia heran sendiri, kenapa orang lain selalu bisa menyontek justru dia tidak? Apakah karena dia terlalu jujur? Entahlah, kita lihat saja kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ….

"Nah, sekarang kumpulkan ujian kalian," kata SeeWoo-sensei tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kok cepet banget sih, sensei?" tanya Rin.

"Karna saya yakin 80% anak LHS itu jago dalam pelajaran IPTEK," jawab SeeWoo-sensei dengan penuh keyakinan.

Pada akhirnya, semua anak langsung mengumpulkan kertas ujian mereka. Kini, saatnya beralih ke pelajaran IPA.

"Manteb! Soalnya ada 80 nomer," kata Bruno sambil membolak-balikkan kertas ujian IPA miliknya.

"Mampus gue," keluh Clara pasrah.

"Virus yang menyerang taneman apa aja?" tanya Kaito entah pada siapa.

"Gulma itu apaan?" tanya Ted.

"Apa bedanya Fungisida dengan Fumisida?" tanya Len.

"Saya bukan petani, tapi kok dikasih soal yang menunjukkan kalau soal ini sudah dipelajari dengan baik oleh para petani, ya?" ucap IA sweatdrop.

Pada akhirnya, setelah bisik sana-sini, buka laci, nyontek blak-blakan, ngasbon 'dikit', dan lain-lain, mereka semua kini sudah selesai mengerjakan soal IPA tersebut. Yang anehnya lagi, seramai apapun kelas 2 – E, tetap saja SeeWoo-sensei tetap keep calm. Aneh banget bukan?

"Yasudahlah, kalian sekarang boleh pulang," kata SeeWoo-sensei tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi.

"Yeah!" seru Piko dan Bruno seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan perjuangan kemerdekaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok UTS terakhir kan?" tanya Lily.

"Iya, mana pelajarannya susah banget lagi," jawab Tei.

"Emangnya besok pelajaran apa?" tanya Clara.

"Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa China, dan Keterampilan," jawab Gumi yang tiba-tiba saja nongol.

"Mampus! Udah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan Bahasa China, ketemu sama pelajaran Mrs. Killer lagi," keluh Tei.

"Sudahlah, kita lihat saja besok!" seru Kaiko.

"Oke deh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

*) Inti dari chapter kali ini:

-Kadang cuaca bikin kita nggak rileks saat mengerjakan ujian

-Kadang orang bertampang MADESU dan JOMBLO ternyata berotak cerdas *lirik Kaito*

-Kadang cowok itu sangat susah untuk peka *lirik Len*

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next Chapter: UTS hari terakhir

"Enaknya bikin Procedural Text apa, ya?"

"What? Umurmu belum 18 tahun, Yohio Loid-san!"

"Angkat tangan ajalah!"

"Remedial dan Kelas tambahan menanti kalian loh~"

* * *

**Kyaa! Saya telat update XD**

**Oke, semoga chapter ini memuaskan, yaaaa! Tapi kayaknya adegan romance-nya banyak yang nyelip XD**

**Btw, adakah yang sudah membaca side story dari fanfic ini yang berjudul 'Kudet! Kudet'? Kalau belum, coba baca yaa! *promosi bentar***

**Last words, thanks for reading! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: UTS Hari Terakhir

Class 2 – E

Genre: Friendship, and (slight) Romance

Pairing: Random (kadang ada yang un-mainstream/crack pairing)

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya

Setting: Junior High School

Warning: OOT, Gua-Lu bahasa, Bahasa non-baku, Miss Typo's (namun ada beberapa yang disengajakan), Full Author/Normal POV, School Life, and Based on Author's Real Story

Summary: Kelas 2 – E memang kelas yang terbawah. Tapi percayakah jika suatu saat kelas 'ajaib' ini justru mengalahkan kelas A?

*) Special for Atmosfer or RE8AL, for All My Virtual Friends, for All Silent Readers, and for YOU

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 7:

UTS Hari Terakhir

**.**

**.**

**.**

Syungg! Angin berhembus kencang. Matahari nampak tertutupi awan kelabu diatas langit. Udara semakin dingin, membuat siapapun merasa 'ogah' untuk masuk sekolah. Tapi apa daya, sekarang ujian sedang berlangsung sehingga mau tidak mau mereka semua harus masuk ke kelas.

"Pendingin ruangannya matiin, kek!" seru SeeU sambil merapatkan jaket kelabu miliknya.

"Iya-iya," balas Leon singkat. Tangannya kini segera meraih remot AC dan kemudian mematikan AC tersebut.

Hening, ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat jarang terlihat dikelas 2 – E. Semuanya nampak bermalas-malasan, yah … kegiatan spesifiknya sih 'malas belajar'. Lalu sepertinya, langit akan 'galau' kembali, mengingat awan-awan kelabu nampak berterbangan diatas langit. Seolah menutupi warna biru cerah yang ada dibaliknya. Ah, sepertinya kota tempat tinggal mereka itu cuacanya selalu terombang-ambing dan tidak dapat diperkirakan dengan jelas.

"Bosan," keluh Miku sambil menghela nafas.

Memang, rata-rata anak kelas 2 – E kini pada mengantuk dan malas melakukan apapun. Angin dingin disertai suasana hening memang dapat membuat siapa saja merasa mengantuk dan malas. Bahkan, tidak ada yang sanggup untuk mempelajari atau membuka sebuah buku karena saking malasnya.

"Aish, sepertinya hujan akan turun lagi," gumam Kaiko sambil menoleh ke luar jendela.

Rintik-rintik air itu nampak berjatuhan dari langit. Hujan, itulah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan kejadian itu. Hawa dingin semakin menusuk permukaan kulit.

* * *

*Scene Len dkk feat (?) Kaito*

"Aaaa, dingin sekali," keluh Miku sambil merapatkan jaket putih miliknya.

"Tahu tuh, nyebelin banget sih cuaca-nya," tambah Rin sambil meneguk jeruk hangat yang entah darimana, kapan, dan bagaimana bisa ia dapatkan itu. Kadang, masih suatu misteri antara Rin dan jeruk yang selalu bersamanya itu.

"Biasa saja tuh," jawab Len sambil membuka buku pelajarannya –tumben nih anak rajin.

"Ah, kau kan tidak pernah kehujanan, justru hujan selalu membuat kisah cintamu semakin MESRA," balas Kaito dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kata 'mesra'. Maklum, si Kaito kan iri sama Len gegara Len (sepertinya) akan pacaran dengan Mayu.

"Are you sure?" tanya Len dengan logat (sok) Inggris khas-nya.

"Yes, I'm sure," jawab Kaito dengan bahasa Inggris pula.

"Why?" tanya Len lagi.

"Because I looked you with Mayu hugged in the school's park when rain fell down," jawab Kaito yang bahasa Inggrisnya tidak dapat diketahui antara ngaco dan benar.

Len blushing, untungnya Tei yang mendengar percakapan itu nggak terlalu pintar berbahasa Inggris sehingga tidak tahu apa arti dari percakapan yang dilakukan oleh Kaito dan Len. Sementara Kaiko, Miku, Leon, Rin, Gumi, Gumiya, Ted, dan Lui serasa ingin menggelar acara doa bersama atas ketidak tahuan Tei. Kenapa? Kalau Tei tahu, bisa-bisa satu sekolah dibom atom sama Tei. Secara sisi Yandere side dari Tei itu lebih ganas seganas Titan yang ada disebuah anime.

"Aaaa! Gua merasa bosan," keluh Gumiya.

"Mungkin hujan kali ini lebih deras sari yang sebelumnya," kata Leon sambil melihat keluar jendela. "Angin juga juga kencang."

"Gua jadi nggak semangat ujian dah," seru Kaito. "Suasananya bikin orang galau melulu."

"Kadang hidup itu emang nggak semulus tembok sekolah kok," ucap Miku tertawa pelan, entah apa yang ia tertawakan.

"Perasaan dari kemarin lu ngomong itu mulu dah, nggak ada quotes yang lain?" tanya Len dengan muka datar. Habisnya, dia bosen banget dengerin quotes dari Miku yang selalu itu-itu aja.

"Nggak ada," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum polos.

"Pengawasnya nanti siapa?" tanya Kaiko sambil menoleh kearah Rin.

"Ng … Sweet Ann-sensei. Wah, kebetulan sekali! Ujian pertama kan bahasa Inggris," jawab Rin sambil membuka jadwal ujian miliknya.

"Bahasa Inggris ya? Ng … lumayan deh," kata Gumi. "Masih lebih mending daripada IPS."

"Betul tuh," sahut Kaito menyetujui kata-kata Gumi.

"Terus? Kita pake rencana apa?" tanya Leon.

"Seperti biasa lah, kode penghapus putih," kata Kaiko. "Tapi cara itu cuma bisa digunakan sama gue, Miku, Len, dan Ted. Tempat lu kan kejauhan."

"Ah, terus sisanya pake kode apa?" tanya Rin dengan senyum kecut. Maklum, tempat duduknya kan paling depan samping kiri Gumi.

"Kode morse aja," jawab Kaito dengan tampang polos.

"Baka! Aku nggak hafal kode morse," seru Rin kesal.

"Haha … peace, Rin!" kata Kaito dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ah, gua sama Gumiya paling pake kode-kodean biasa," kata Leon.

"Oke, semoga diujian kali ini, kita diberkahi untuk saling kerja sama (?)," ucap Gumiya seperti orang yang sedang memimpin doa.

"Aye, sir!" sahut semuanya dengan kompak.

* * *

*Scene 8 Joker feat (?) Big Al*

"Nonton apaan tuh?" tanya Iroha sambil menatap Akaito, Nero, Yohio, Piko, dan Big Al yang nampak menatap serius laptop hitam milik Akaito.

"Nonton Naruto the Movie," jawab kelima anak cowok tersebut.

"Yah, dikira nonton apaan," kata Clara sweatdrop.

"Nonton horror dong," ucap IA.

"Eh, Bang Ai! Nonton film horror yuk," ajak Yohio tiba-tiba.

"Bilang aja lu mau ngikutin permintaan IA," komentar Nero dengan nada meledek.

"Cie … IA," ledek Iroha.

"Cie? Bukannya itu bahasa Padang ya?" tanya IA yang masih nggak peka.

"Dasar nggak peka!" seru Tei, Clara, dan Iroha berbarengan.

IA hanya terdiam. Otak encer-nya itu masih berpikir tentang apa yang dimaksudkan oleh ketiga temannya itu. Tapi sayangnya, se-encer apapun otak IA, kalau hatinya nggak peka, pasti nggak bakalan ngerti apa maksudnya.

* * *

*Scene anak-anak tersisa*

"Bosan!" keluh SeeU sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Iya, sama," tambah Lily.

"Lu bosen? Sama, gua juga," kata Bruno sambil nyengir lebar.

Rupanya, mereka bertiga nampak akan menjadi sebuah kelompok yang baru. Tapi ya … kita lihat saja nanti!

Brak! Pintu kelas 2 – E terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok Swee Ann-sensei yang sedang berdiri sembari membawa beberapa lembar kertas ujian beserta lembaran jawabannya.

"Good morning, students," sapa Sweet Ann-sensei yang tadi membuka pintu rumah /salah tempat/ –ehm maksudnya pintu kelas.

"Good morning," balas semua murid kelas 2 – E.

"Okay, let's get start the exam," ucap Sweet Ann-sensei.

Sweet Ann-sensei, guru Bahasa Inggris khusus kelas E sekaligus wali kelas 1 – E. Umurnya masih cukup muda, dan beliau baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya. Selain itu, Sweet Ann-sensei merupakan guru yang sangat disiplin. Untuk sekedar informasi, Sweet Ann-sensei merupakan adik dari Yuuma-sensei.

45 menit kemudian~

"Eh, procedural text itu yang ada kata 'how to make' atau nggak 'how to use' itu, kan?" tanya Len pada Ted yang berada tepat didepannya itu. Soalnya kalau Len nanya ke Miku, takut nggak dikasih tahu sama Miku.

"Iya," jawab Ted tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Len.

"Oh, yaudah. Enaknya bikin procedural text apaan ya?" ucap Len sembari berpikir. "Oh ya, entar gua bikin 'Cara membuat seseorang jatuh cinta kepada kita' aja dah."

"Lu udah bikin orang jatuh cinta sama lu kali," celetuk Lily sambil menunjuk ke Tei. Sebenarnya, tanpa disadari oleh semua anak kelas 2 – E, Lily itu ternyata menguping pembicaraan antar Ted dan Len.

"A-apaan sih, Ly," ucap Tei blushing. Sepertinya dia malu karena dibilang seperti itu secara blak-blakan oleh Lily.

Tanpa disadari lagi, Big Al nampak mengerjakan soal ujiannya dengan hati yang sedang 'broken' itu. Wajahnya ditekuk, dan mukanya nampak merah padam menahan boker /salah/ –maksudnya mukanya itu merah padam karena cemburu sama Len. Sementara Len hanya cuek, pura-pura tidak mendengarkan percakapan antara Lily dan Tei yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan perkataannya tadi.

Sweet Ann-sensei hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan anak didiknya. Yup, walaupun Sweet Ann-sensei itu termasuk guru yang biasanya disiplin, tapi ada kalanya mendengarkan atau mengetahui sesuatu yang 'menarik' membuat kita menjadi menghilangkan kebiasaan kita. Benar bukan?

"Oh, lu bikin itu, Len?" tanya Yohio yang 'kebetulan' juga mendengarkan perkataan Len tadi. "Kalau gua sih pengennya bikin 'Cara membuat buah hati.'"

Sweet Ann-sensei langsung sweatdrop, anak cewek kelas 2 – E langsung blushing berat (kecuali Kaiko, Miku, IA, Iroha, dan Rin yang masih polos), sementara anak cowoknya hanya bisa senyam-senyum nggak jelas.

"What? Umurmu belum 18 tahun, Yohio Loid-san," ucap Sweet Ann-sensei sambil menggebrak meja guru.

"Hahaha … bercanda doang kok, sensei," kata Yohio sambil memasang cengiran lebar, seolah tidak bersalah. Sementara Sweet Ann-sensei hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi salah satu anak didiknya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, 'Cara membuat buah hati' itu gimana, Yo? Pake tepung, telor, sama gula?" tanya Iroha dengan muka polosnya.

"Lu kata bikin kue?" seru Piko sambil menoleh kearah Iroha yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Yaudah sih, woles aja. Bercanda doang ini," jawab Iroha dengan nada sewot.

Pada akhirnya, kelas kembali hening. Lalu kemudian, ujian berubah menjadi Bahasa China, sebuah pelajaran yang cukup menegangkan, dan ribet. Kadang ada satu hal yang selalu dipikirkan oleh anak kelas 2 – E ketika sedang menghadapi pelajaran atau ujian Bahasa China, untuk apa mereka belajar Bahasa China padahal bahasa Internasional itu Bahasa Inggris atau Bahasa Spanyol?

**Apa bahasa China-nya 'kakak'?**

Bruno: Brother (itu bahasa Inggris kali -_-)

Clara: Qaqa (ketahuan alay-nya -_-)

Kaiko: *masih belum ngisi*

Miku: Gong Xi Fa Chai (mulai ngaco)

Len: *nyontek ke Miku tapi nggak terlalu jelas ngelihatnya* Gongnya Si Ta Pe (mulai ngibul)

Ted: Kha khak (asal isi walau kelihatannya agak alay)

Yohio: Onii-san/Onee-chan (itu mah bahasa Jepang -_-)

IA: Brother or sister (sama aja kayak Bruno)

Rin: Rinto Kagamine (itu nama kakakmu Rin, bukan bahasa China-nya 'kakak')

SeeU: Oppa! (itu bahasa Korea -_-)

Piko: Maaf bu, saya nggak punya kakak (oke, ini terbaca seperti sebuah kalimat curhatan)

Lui: *lagi mikir*

Akaito: sisi x sisi x sisi (itu rumus volume kubus -_-)

Gumiya: Wo ai ni (itu bahasa China-nya 'aku cinta kamu' -_-)

Leon: *nyontek ke Gumiya tapi nggak terlalu kelihatan* Wong ndeso (?)

Iroha: Capcay tahu (?)

Gumi: Maaf bu, saya lupa jawabannya (anak yang TERLALU jujur -_-)

Kaito: AISU! (*no comment*)

Nero: I don't know (jawaban anak yang TERLALU pasrah -_-)

Tei: My honey bunny Lenny-kun! (*no comment*)

Lily: *mikir keras* K4K4K (sama aja alay-nya kayak Clara -_-)

Intinya, soal pertama ujian bahasa China dapat disimpulkan kalau jawaban anak kelas 2 – E itu salah SEMUA. Wajarlah, mereka kan nggak ngerti tentang bahasa China. Kan mereka semua juga bukan orang keturunan China. Poor All students of Class 2 – E!

"Angkat tangan sajalah," ucap Kaito pasrah. Kayaknya otaknya udah capek buat mikir deh!

"Bener tuh," ucap Gumi menyetujui.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ujian bahasa China pun berakhir. Kini waktunya istirahat, tepat pada saat hujan telah berakhir dan langit kini telah menjadi cerah kembali.

* * *

*Scene Len dkk feat (?) Kaito and (little scene) Mayu*

Seperti biasanya, kesepuluh anak 'ajaib' itu duduk ditaman belakang sekolah. Hanya saja, kali ini kita akan dapat melihat adegan live 'pernyataan cinta Len'.

"Mayu-chan," panggil Len sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"Apa?" tanya Mayu dengan senyuman manis andalannya.

"Aku suka padamu," ucap Len pada akhirnya. "Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Maaf Len-kun, aku sudah menjadi pacar orang lain," jawab Mayu yang membuat hati Len serasa ditusuk oleh ribuat toya Pramuka (?). "Oke, aku pergi dulu ya, Len-kun! Sepertinya Yukari-chan sudah menunggu-ku dikantin."

Jderr! Rasanya Len seperti disambar petir. Rintik-rintik air turun dengan deras diatas kepala Len. Eh, tunggu dulu sebentar! Bukankah waktu istirahat, langitnya sudah menjadi cerah kembali? Atau jangan-jangan–

"Woi, lu ngapai, to? Mainan selang kayak begitu," tanya Ted.

"Oh, ini! Cuma buat efek kayak disinetron-sinetron gitu," jawab Kaito dengan muka watados khas dirinya sembari membawa sebuah selang panjang yang telah memancarkan air sehingga terlihat seperti hujan yang turun dengan deras tepat diatas kepala Len. Entah sejak kapan Kaito membawa selang tersebut.

Seperti dugaan, pasti ada yang sedang usil nih!

"Hah? Ini bukan hujan?" tanya Len yang sudah sadar kalau 'hujan' yang turun itu ternyata adalah air yang berasal dari selang yang dibawa oleh Kaito.

"Iya," jawab Lui singkat.

"Kaito! Bawain gua baju ganti sekaranggg!" teriak Len nyaring.

"Hahaha … kalau begitu, gua kabur dulu ya! Bye, bye!" ucap Kaito sambil berlari dengan kencang.

"Jangan kabur lu, To!" teriak Len sambil berlari mengejar Kaito.

Intinya, Kaito itu termasuk mood-boaster tipe 'penghilang galau'. Tapi nggak selamanya mempunyai mood-boaster itu menyenangkan kok! Malahan ada 'efek sampingnya'.

* * *

*Scene 8 Joker feat (?) Big Al*

"Eh? Itu si Len kenapa bajunya basah kayak begitu?" tanya Clara sambil menunjuk kearah Len yang nampak mengejar Kaito itu.

"Palingan juga lagi diceplokkin," jawab Akaito dengan asal.

"Emang sekarang Len ulang tahun? Perasaan masih lama dah," ucap Tei bingung. "Ultahnya Len kan bulan Desember."

"Cie … yang tahu ultah-nya Len kapan," ledek Clara.

"Kalau ultah gua, inget nggak?" tanya Big Al tiba-tiba. Mungkin dia envy lagi sama Len karena ultahnya Len rupanya diingat oleh Tei.

"Dih, siapa yang mau inget kapan lu ultah?" balas Tei ketus.

Big Al langsung pudung dipojokan.

"Sepertinya … hidupku ini cukup menyedihkan," gumam Big Al (sok) dramatis.

* * *

*Scene Triple Scoop (Bruno, SeeU, and Lily)*

"Yosh! We are the brand new group, Triple Scoop!" ucap Bruno bersemangat.

"Oh yeah!" tambah SeeU. "Ngomong-ngomong, 'markas' geng kita dimana?"

"Ya … dikelas lah," jawab Lily sambil memutar pandangannya. "Taman belakang sekolah kan udah dipake sama Len dkk, terus kantin sekolah juga udah dipake sama 8 Joker. Jadi ya … kita dikelas aja."

"Terus namanya kenapa 'Triple Scoop'?" tanya Bruno.

"Karena itu mewakilkan kita, si pembuat geng ini," jawab Lily. "Lagi pula kita juga cuman bertiga kan?"

"Iya juga sih …," ucap Bruno.

Sepertinya, ada geng yang baru saja terbentuk ya!

* * *

Kringg! Kringg! Bel masuk, kini terdengar begitu nyaring. Semua anak langsung berhamburan memasuki kelas masing-masing dan melaksanakan ujian terakhir.

"Baiklah, selamat siang, anak-anak," sapa Sonika-sensei dengan senyuman 'manis'-nya.

"S-selamat pagi –eh selamat siang, sensei," balas semua murid kelas 2 – E dengan gugup.

Sonika-sensei, guru pelajaran Matematika kelas 2 – A sampai 2 – D, semua anak kelas 1, sekaligus guru Matematika kelas 3 – A sampai 3 – D. Walau mukanya nampak biasa saja, namun sebenarnya Sonika-sensei itu guru yang sempat menyandang gelar Top Killers dari kelas 2 – E (yang tentu saja Sonika-sensei tidak menyadari akan hal tersebut).

"Rasanya ujian terakhir ini cukup ngenes, udah yang bikin soal ujiannya si Mrs. Killer, terus pengawasnya malah si Mrs. Predator lagi," keluh Iroha.

"Itu udah takdir, Ha," balas Tei.

Ujian terakhir memang adalah pelajaran Keterampilan. Kedengerannya sih, ini pelajaran yang sangat amat gampang, tapi jangan salah! Kalau yang ngajar itu si Mrs. Killer, dijamin pelajaran yang kedengerannya paling gampang dapat menjadi pelajaran yang paling SUSAH dalam sekejap mata. Camkan itu baik-baik!

"Nilaiku tergantung oleh pengawas ujianku," gumam Kaito.

"Haha … bener tuh," kata Nero menyetujui.

Ujian tersebut berlangsung dengan hening. Hanya beberapa anak yang menggunakan kode. Seperti Kaiko-Miku yang menggunakan kode penghapus putih, Len-Ted-Yohio-Lui-Piko-Akaito yang menggunakan kode jari tangan, serta Kaito-Nero yang menggunakan kode morse (yang entah bagaimana cara melakukannya itu).

"Oke semuanya, kumpulkan sekarang juga," perintah Sonika-sensei sejam kemudian.

Semuanya langsung mengumpulkan kertas ujian mereka karena takut mencari masalah sama Sonika-sensei yang merupakan sensei nomer 3 dalam kategori 10 Top Killers bagi kelas 2 – E. Setelah Sonika-sensei keluar kelas, kelas 2 – E langsung menyerukan 'kemerdekaan' mereka.

"MERDEKA!" teriak semuanya dengan kompak.

"Akhirnya ujiannya selesai juga," ucap Clara sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Tak terasa ujian mengerikan ini selesai juga," kata Kaiko. "Terus, hp gue kembali lagi deh! Senangnyaaa!"

"Akhirnya gua bisa main komputer lagi."

"Bisa internetan lagi dirumah."

"Bisa main tanding futsal lagi."

"Boleh nonton pertandingan bola sampai malam lagi."

"Pokoknya hari ini kita udah MERDEKA!"

Suara-suara ajaib itu masih terus tetap terdengar dengan jelas. Memang, hal ini termasuk sesuatu yang ajaib sekaligus sudah menjadi tradisi bagi anak kelas 2 – E setelah selesai menghadapi ujian itu. Anehnya lagi, IA yang merupakan selaku ketua kelas itu bisa-bisa saja keep calm disaat kelasnya udah rame kayak pasar.

Tep! Tep! Tep! Brak! Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas dibuka oleh Luka-sensei. Ditangan wanita berambut merah muda itu terdapat sebuah buku catatan. Senyuman manis (baca: evil smile).

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kalian baru saja merdeka ya," ucap Luka-sensei.

"E-eh, sensei?" ucap IA gugup.

"Oke, langsung saja. Sensei kesini hanya untuk memberi tahu tentang sebuah informasi penting," kata Luka-sensei dengan nada tegasnya. "Jadi, karena rata-rata anak kelas ini mendapatkan nilai dibawah KKM pada beberapa bidang mata pelajaran, maka kalian tidak akan boleh ikut study tour ke pulau Bali."

"Hah? Kok gitu sih, sensei?" tanya Kaiko protes.

"Salahkan diri kalian sendiri kenapa nilai kalian bisa jelek kayak begitu," jawab Luka-sensei dengan tenangnya. "Jadi, besok kalian akan remedial sekaligus kelas tambahan di Kota Tua. Lalu kalian juga menginap semalam disekolah."

"Terus kita study tour-nya kapan?" tanya Yohio.

"Oh, kalau soal itu, kalian akan study tour setelah penerimaan rapot minggu depan. Tepatnya ketika anak kelas lain sudah pulang dari Bali," jawab Luka-sensei dengan tenangnya. "Tenang saja, sensei telah memberi tahukan hal ini kepada orang tua kalian masing-masing."

"Jadi, besok nggak jadi ngambil rapot?" tanya IA.

"Ya, benar sekali, IA-san," jawab Luka-sensei.

"Terus, kita study tour kemana?" tanya Piko.

"Oh, kalian akan study tour lagi Yogyakarta selama 5 hari seperti tahun lalu," jawab Luka-sensei.

"Yah, masa' ke Yogya lagi," keluh Big Al.

"Huh, mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Leon pasrah.

Semuanya langsung mengeluh kecewa karena nggak bisa pergi ke Bali selama seminggu. Sementara Luka-sensei hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Pokoknya ingat ya," ucap Luka-sensei dengan jeda. "Remedial dan Kelas tambahan menanti kalian loh~"

Glek! Semua anak kelas 2 – E langsung menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya, besok akan menjadi hari yang tidak kalah melelahkannya ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

*) Inti dari chapter kali ini:

-Cuaca dapat membuat kita malas

-Kadang mood-boaster itu memiliki efek samping *lirik Kaito*

-Nilai ujian itu tergantung pengawas ujian XD

-Jangan senang dulu ketika ujian telah berakhir karena masih ada 'ujian' lagi yang lebih berat :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next Chapter: Remedial dan Kelas Tambahan

"Miss, bule-nya kabur-kaburan melulu!"

"Emak, gua takut!"

"Horror banget sumpah!"

"Akhirnya, penderitaan berakhir juga."

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter spesial ujiannya telah berakhir. Semoga pada puas ya *tebar confetti***

**Lalu ng … besok ada tambahan genre berupa mystery, jadi wajar aja kalau chapter depan rada horror gitu :3**

**Oya, maaf juga kalau mulai besok saya akan telat update. Soalnya minggu depan saya ada study tour ke Yogyakarta selama seminggu. Jadi doa-kan saja biar saya pulang kerumah dengan selamat :)**

**Last words, thanks for reading and mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8: Remedial & Kelas Tambahan

Class 2 – E

Genre: Friendship, (slight) Mystery, and (slight) Romance

Pairing: Random (kadang ada yang un-mainstream/crack pairing)

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya

Setting: Junior High School

Warning: OOT, Gua-Lu bahasa, Bahasa non-baku, Miss Typo's (namun ada beberapa yang disengajakan), Full Author/Normal POV, School Life, and Based on Author's Real Story

Summary: Kelas 2 – E memang kelas yang terbawah. Tapi percayakah jika suatu saat kelas 'ajaib' ini justru mengalahkan kelas A?

*) Special for Atmosfer or RE8AL, for All My Virtual Friends, for All Silent Readers, and for YOU

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 8:

Remedial dan Kelas Tambahan

(Special Chapter)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ngingg! Suara bus itu terdengar jelas. Keempat bus yang berisi seluruh anak kelas 2 Loid High School sudah nampak bergerak menjauhi gedung sekolah bercat putih tersebut, menyisakan anak kelas 2 – E yang nampak memandang kepergian keempat bus tersebut dengan senyum kecut dan muka ditekuk.

"Jadi, karena kelas 2 – A sampai kelas 2 – D sudah mulai berangkat ke Bali, siapkah kalian menjalani remedial dan kelas tambahan?" tanya Luka-sensei dengan senyuman manis.

"Iya, sensei," jawab semua anak kelas 2 – E dengan malas.

"Ehm, baiklah. Kelompok pertama adalah Clara, Len, Lily, dan Gumiya dengan diketuai oleh Clara," kata Luka-sensei. "Kelompok kedua adalah Miku, Akaito, Gumi, dan Kaito dengan ketua kelompoknya yaitu Miku."

"Hah? Aku ketua kelompoknya, sensei?" tanya Miku terkejut.

"Iya, lagi pula, ini sudah berdasarkan nilai kalian masing-masing. Biar adil sih …," jawab Luka-sensei. "Oke, lanjut! Kelompok ketiga adalah IA, Bruno, Kaiko, Yohio, dan Tei dengan ketua kelompok yaitu IA."

"Malangnya nasibku …," keluh IA sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Kelompok keempat adalah Nero, Rin, SeeU, Piko, dan Ted dengan ketua kelompok Nero," ucap Luka-sensei lagi. "Kelompok terakhir adalah Lui, Iroha, Leon, dan Big Al dengan ketua kelompok Lui."

"Yah … nggak sekelompok sama Tei-chan," keluh Big Al sambil menghela nafas.

"Mungkin kita emang BUKAN jodoh! Hahaha …," tawa Tei dengan penuh kemenangan. Bener-bener menghina ….

"Oke, langsung saja! Kalian masuk ke bus," ucap Luka-sensei. "Lalu, barang-barang yang kalian gunakan untuk menginap kalian taruh saja dulu dikelas."

Semuanya kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Setelah merapihkan barang-barang masing-masing, mereka semua segera menuju bus dan memulai perjalanan pertama mereka yaitu ke Kota Tua, Jakarta.

* * *

*Scene Kaito and Miku*

"To, aku duduk disini ya! Nggak ada temen nih," ucap Miku sambil duduk disebelah Kaito.

"Yaudah, terserah," balas Kaito sambil memasang earphone putih miliknya ke telinganya.

"Kamu bawa apa aja?" tanya Miku berbasa-basi. Habisnya, nggak ada topik yang enak buat dibahas sih!

"Ya … cuma baju, celana, daleman, kamera, ponsel, senter, dan beragam makanan," jawab Kaito.

"Oh …," kata Miku menanggapi dengan mulut berbentuk huruf 'o'. "Kenapa nggak duduk bareng Ted atau sejenisnya?"

"Mereka kan udah 'booking' sama temen mereka masing-masing," jawab Kaito. "Udah ya, gua mau tidur dulu."

Miku hanya bisa sweatdrop. Namun pada akhirnya gadis berambut hijau teal itu lama kelamaan tertidur juga. Rupanya … suasana diantara mereka 'cukup' hening dengan latar belakang suara anak-anak kelas 2 – E yang nampak ramai.

* * *

*Scene SeeU and Lily*

"Lu bawa make up nggak?" tanya Lily pada gadis berambut pirang cerah bergelombang itu.

"Nggak," jawab SeeU dengan muka watados. "Gue cuman bawa kutek doang."

"Entar gua bagi ya," kata Lily kemudian.

Intinya, obrolan kedua gadis itu sama-sama seputar tentang alat 'make up'.

* * *

*Scene Rin and Clara*

"Ra, bawa minyak kayu coklat nggak? (nama merek sengaja disamarkan biar nggak dikira promosi ._.v)" tanya Rin. "Takut muntah nih."

"Maaf, gue nggak bawa," jawab Clara. "Gue bawanya Freeze Care (nama merek sengaja disamarkan lagi)."

"Hufft, yaudah. Mana Freeze Care-nya?" tanya Rin.

"Nih," jawab Clara sambil menyodorkan Freeze Care miliknya. "Kalau mau muntah, diplastik yang itu aja!"

Rin menganggu mengerti sambil menerima sebuah Freeze Care dan sebuah kantong plastik berwarna hitam.

"Makasih," ucap Rin singkat.

Intinya, mereka sedang mengobrol tentang 'obat'.

* * *

*Scene 8 Joker (minus Clara) feat (?) Big Al and Len*

Seperti biasanya, dihari ini pun, seorang Big Al nampak modes dan menggoda Tei.

"Tei-chan, perutku sakit. Maukah kau mengelusku?" ucap Big Al dengan nada (sok) dramatis.

"Gue nggak mau! Gue maunya sama Len," tolak Tei mentah-mentah sambil memeluk lengan Len.

"Hey, hey, kenapa sih kalian?" tanya Len dengan nada ketus.

"Ara-ara, seperti inilah suasana geng kita bila ada Big Al dan Tei," ucap IA sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Ah, flappy bird-nya jatuh!"

"Kau benar …," kata Iroha menyetujui sambil mendengarkan musik lewat earphone miliknya.

"Cinta segitiga itu memang rumit …," ucap Akaito sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, itu emang urusan mereka," balas Nero sambil melirik Big Al, Tei, dan Len.

"Karena yang mereka lakukan itu sudah digariskan pada takdir," kata Yohio mendramatis.

"Yap, betul," ucap Piko.

* * *

*Scene Len dkk (minus Len [?], Rin, and Miku) and Bruno*

Nampak Bruno, Kaiko, Ted, Lui, Gumiya, Leon, dan Gumi duduk dipaling belakang. Kaiko dan Ted saling adu score Flappy Bird, Bruno dan Leon makan chiki, Lui dan Gumiya nampak mengobrol, dan Gumi hanya asik internetan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama lagi nih nyampe di Kota Tua kalau Jakarta macet kayak begini?" tanya Leon sambil mengipas-ngipas saking pengapnya tuh bus.

"Mungkin 2 jam lagi karena faktor banjir seperti ini," jawab Gumi sambil menengok keluar jendela.

"Aaaa … masih lama banget sih," keluh Kaiko sambil mmatikan ponselnya, sepertinya dia sudah selesai main flappy bird dengan Ted.

"Namanya juga macet," kata Bruno.

"Yaudah, kita mending makan-makan dulu aja," ucap Leon. "Lumayan nih keripiknya!"

"Ah, yasudahlah, mending kita makan dulu aja," kata Gumi sambil membuka bungkus roti miliknya.

* * *

*Satu jam kemudian*

"Ehm, bagi semua murid kelas 2 – E, diharapkan segera turun dari bus karena kita telah sampai di Kota Tua," ucap Yuuma-sensei dengan toa yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa itu.

Semua murid kelas 2 – E langsung mengangguk. Lalu kemudian, mereka semua langsung berkumpul dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing.

Untuk sekedar informasi, guru-guru yang ikut dalam kegiatan remedial dan kelas tambahan kelas 2 – E adalah Yuuma-sensei, Luka-sensei, Meito-sensei, Sweet Ann-sensei, dan Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Nah, tugas remedial kalian adalah mewawancarai para bule yang sedang berlibur, merekam percakapan kalian dalam bentuk video, dan berfoto dengannya. Jadi, jangan sampai terpisah dengan kelompok masing-masing karena tempat ini cukup luas," kata Luka-sensei panjang lebar. "Lalu, semua anggota kelompok juga merupakan tanggung jawab ketua."

"Ano, sensei. Kita harus mencari berapa bule?" tanya Kaito.

"Cukup satu saja. Habis itu, kalian akan free activity dan makan siang," jawab Luka-sensei.

Semua kelompok langsung mengerti dan memulai 'penjelajahan' dengan kelompok masing-masing.

* * *

*Scene kelompok 1 (Clara, Len, Gumiya, and Lily)*

Nampak Clara membawa kamera digital miliknya. Sementara anggotanya nampak santai-santai saja.

"Eh, lihat itu ada bule!" ucap Lily sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki asal Australia.

"Ayo, kita segera kesana," kata Clara bersemangat.

Keempat anak itu langsung menghampiri bule asal Australia itu.

"Excuse me, sir. We are students from Loid Junior High School and bla … bla … bla …," ucap Clara panjang lebar, sementara yang mereka percakapan mereka ialah Gumiya.

Intinya, kelompok mereka berhasil menyelesaikan 'tugas' mereka.

* * *

*Scene kelompok 2 (Miku, Akaito, Gumi, and Kaito)*

"Miku, cepet! Itu ada bule!" teriak Kaito sambil menarik lengan Miku.

"I-ih, pelan-pelan dong!" seru Miku.

"Kalau nggak cepet nanti malah 'diambil' sama kelompok lain," balas Kaito.

Namun sayangnya, sang bule telah 'diambil' oleh kelompok IA.

"Tuh, kan! Miku lelet sih," kata Kaito ketus.

"Yaudah sih, woles dong!" balas Miku tak kalah ketusnya.

Akaito dan Gumi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat 'aksi debat' antara Miku dan Kaito.

"Kenapa jadi begini ya?" tanya Akaito sweatdrop.

"Itu dah takdir, bang," jawab Gumi yang juga sweatdrop.

"Eh, itu ada bule!" kata Akaito sambil menunjuk kesalah satu bule yang sedang nampak jalan-jalan menikmati semilir angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Ayo, buruan! Lu jangan sampe lelet," kata Kaito sambil melirik Miku.

"Iya, iya, dasar bawel," balas Miku ketus.

Mereka pada akhirnya berlari mengejar bule tersebut. Namun sayangnya, sang bule malah ketakutan dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Ara ara, apa kalian sudah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas remedial kalian?" tanya Sweet Ann-sensei yang tiba-tiba saja ada disamping Gumi.

"Miss, bule-nya kabur-kaburan melulu!" seru Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Ya … begitulah, sensei," tambah Miku sambil memutar pandangannya dengan bosan.

"Biar bule-nya nggak kabur, kalian harus menghampirinya dengan langkah yang tenang," saran Sweet Ann-sensei.

"Tapi, entar keduluan sama yang lain," kata Kaito.

"Ya … kalau begitu kalian lebih baik cari saja yang lain," balas Sweet Ann-sensei.

Setelah 30 menit kemudian, mereka baru bisa selesai mengerjakan tugas remedial mereka.

* * *

*Scene kelompok 3 (IA, Bruno, Kaiko, Yohio, dan Tei)*

Nampak IA sedang berjalan santai sambil meminum Capcin miliknya.

"Aaaa … aku iri sama Lily dan Clara," teriak Tei.

Yup! Mereka telah mengerjakan tugas remedial mereka dan kini tinggal bersantai-santai. Maklum lah, disini kan ada juru bicara bahasa Inggris yaitu si IA.

"Yaudah sih, cuman Len doang," kata Kaiko bosan.

"Tapi aku mau sama Len!" balas Tei sewot.

Tahu kah kau Tei, bahwa ada seseorang yang nampak pudung mendengar kata-katamu barusan?

* * *

*Scene kelompok 4 (Nero, Rin, SeeU, Piko, dan Ted)*

"Excuse me, Miss and Mister. We are students from Loid Junior High School and we have a task. Can we have conversation with you?" tanya Nero, si juru bicara bahasa Inggris kelas 2 – E selain IA.

"Oh, sure."

"Bla … bla … bla …."

Pada akhirnya, dikelompok ini, kebanyakan Nero yang berbicara dengan bule tersebut. Maklum lah, yang paling jago bahasa Inggris dikelompok ini kan Nero.

*Scene kelompok terakhir (Lui, Iroha, Leon, dan Big Al)*

"Ng … excuse me, Miss. We … we are from Loid Junior High School. Can we have ng … conversation with you?" tanya Lui gugup.

"Oh, sure."

"How … are you?" tanya Lui.

"I'm very well."

"Bla … bla … bla …."

Nampak Iroha sedang berbisik kepada Leon.

"Hanya perasaan gue aja atau emang Lui itu gugup?" tanya Iroha pelan.

"Ng … mungkin Lui emang gugup," jawab Leon sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

"Yokatta ne …."

Setelah semuanya selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka, mereka kini diizinkan untuk beristirahat sekaligus makan siang.

* * *

*Scene Len dkk*

"Lu dapet makan apa?" tanya Len sambil membuka bungkus makanannya yang tadi dibagikan oleh guru-guru.

"Rendang," jawab Miku, Kaiko, dan Ted.

"Ayam goreng," jawab Leon, Lui, Rin, dan Gumiya.

"Gado-gado," jawab Gumi.

"Oh … kalau gua sih rendang," kata Len.

"Perasaan nggak ada yang nanya lu dah," komentar Gumiya.

Pada akhirnya, Len ingin menelan makanannya sampai bungkus-bungkusnya sekaligus. Huh, dasar lebay!

*Scene 8 Joker*

Nampak IA sedang bernasis ria, sedangkan anak cowok didalam 8 Joker nampak menikmati dengan lahab makan siang mereka

"Ah, Len ada disana," ucap Tei sambil memakan daging ayamnya.

"Yaelah, Len doang," sindir Piko.

"Namanya juga orang lagi jatuh cinta," balas Tei.

"Hanya perasaan gua aja atau lama-lama Tei rada kayak cabe?" tanya Clara pelan pada Iroha.

"Entahlah," jawab Iroha pelan.

Tei yang nampak melihat Clara dan Iroha sedang berbisik-bisik itu membuatnya kepo.

"Kalian sedang ngomongin apaan?" tanya Tei penasaran.

"B-bukan apa-apa kok," jawab Clara gugup.

Tei hanya menghela nafas melihat gelagat aneh dari Clara dan Iroha.

* * *

*Scene Comic Five (Triple Scoop with Kaito and Big Al)

"Hey, hey, bagaimana kalau kita bikin geng baru?" usul Lily. "Nah, anggotanya itu kita berlima."

"Oke deh," sahut Kaito menyetujui.

"Berarti Triple Scoop otomatis bubar dong," kata SeeU.

"Yup, betul! Tapi sebagai gantinya, kita membuat geng baru dengan jumlah anggota yang lebih banyak," balas Lily. "Ada yang bisa ngasih usul apa nama geng kita?"

"Blindfold?"

"No!"

"Mekakushi-dan?"

"Lu copas dari anime MCA, kan? Nggak ah!"

"Ganteng-ganteng Manusia (yang ini plesetan dari salah satu sinetron di Es Ce Ta Pe [?])?"

"Lu kata gue dan SeeU ganteng? Ogah, ah."

"Comic Five."

"Itu apaan, Al?" tanya Lily yang sepertinya tertarik.

"Entahlah, aku rasa ada nama film atau judul buku yang depannya 'Comic' apa … gitu," jawab Big Al. "Toh, kita berlima ini."

"Yokatta ne …," sahut SeeU seperti menyetujui.

"Oke, nama geng kita adalah Comic Five!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Ngingg! Suara bising dari toa yang dibawa oleh Yuuma-sensei itu nampak memekakkan telinga.

"Oke, semuanya anak kelas 2 – E, mari kita kembali lagi ke bus dan pulang kembali ke sekolah!"

"Aye, sir."

#Sesampainya disekolah …

Bus berwarna hitam-kelabu itu nampak berhenti didepan gedung Loid High School yang bercat putih-oranye itu.

"Udah sampai," seru Kaito riang.

"Baiklah, mulai dari sekarang kalian harus beristirahat karena akan ada kelas tambahan berupa bermain game," ucap Kiyoteru-sensei.

"Game? Game apa?" tanya Len penasaran. Maklumlah, diakan Gamers sejati.

"Oh … ya, game-nya semacam uji nyali gitu. Siapa yang berhasil keluar duluan dengan membawa kertas emas bertuliskan nomer kelompoknya, maka dialah yang akan mendapatkan nilai tambahan," jawab Sweet Ann-sensei.

Luka-sensei dan Yuuma-sensei kini nampak mengeluarkan kotak undian. Semuanya langsung mengambil isi dari kotak undian tersebut. Kertas kecil yang terdapat dikotak undian tersebut berisi nomer kelompok.

"Baiklah, kelompok 1, maju kedepan," ucap Luka-sensei dengan nada riang.

IA, Bruno, Rin, Leon, dan Iroha langsung maju kedepan.

"Nah, selagi kalian beristirahat dan menentukan ketua kelompok, kalian dibolehkan untuk memilih dua benda bantuan dari kami. Mau yang mana? Senter? Tali? Toya Pramuka? Minuman dan makanan? Kotak P3K? Buku sastra? Atau obeng?" tanya Luka-sensei.

"Ng … yang mana nih?" tanya IA pada semua anggota kelompok 1 tersebut.

"Senter sama obeng aja," jawab Leon. "Senter buat nerangin jalan, kalau obeng buat melindungi diri."

"Baru tahu gua kalau obeng bisa buat melindungi diri," komentar Bruno.

"Yaudah sih," balas Leon sewot.

"Jadi, pada setuju nih?" tanya IA.

"Iya," jawab Rin dan Iroha.

"Oke, sensei. Kami pilih senter dan obeng," kata IA.

Setelah kelompok 1 mengambil alat bantuan uji nyali mereka, kini giliran kelompok 2 (Yohio, Clara, SeeU, Big Al, dan Gumi) yang maju.

"Kita mau yang mana nih?" tanya SeeU.

"Senter sama kotak P3K aja," usul Gumi. "Kan lumayan kalau misalnya ada yang sakit mendadak."

"Betul juga tuh," kata Yohio menyetujui.

"Gua mah, setuju aja," kata Big Al dengan santainya.

"Oke, sensei. Kami pilih senter dan kotak P3K," kata Clara.

Setelah kelompok 2, maka kelompok 3 (Kaiko, Ted, Piko, Gumiya, Kaito, dan Lily) yang maju.

"Eh, mau yang mana nih? Senter? Tali? Toya? Makanan dan minuman? Kotak P3K? Buku sastra? Atau obeng?" tanya Kaiko.

"Yang jelas, kita butuh sentew," jawab Ted.

"Sentew? Perasaan namanya senter dah," komentar Gumiya meledek.

"Iya dah yang nggak cadel," balas Ted ketus.

"Hahaha … bercanda, Teddy," tawa Gumiya.

"Sudah-sudah, kita mau milih apaan nih?" tanya Lily sembari meleraikan mereka.

"Toya aja," jawab Kaito singkat.

"Deh? Buat apaan?" tanya Piko.

"Kalau ada setan, entar kita tinggal pukul aja pake toya," jawab Kaito.

"Pemikiwan yang lumayan cewdas," kata Ted menyetujui.

"Yang bener 'pemikiran yang lumayan cerdas', Teddy," ledek Gumiya lagi.

Gumiya hanya tertawa lepas, sementara Ted nampak cemberut sambil ngomel-ngomel.

"Yaudah deh, sensei. Kami pilih senter sama toya," kata Kaiko pada Luka-sensei.

Setelah kelompok 3 maju, kini giliran kelompok terakhir alias kelompok 4 yang maju. Anggotanya ialah Miku, Len, Lui, Akaito, Nero, dan Tei.

"Oi, kita mau milih apaan?" tanya Miku.

"Makanan dan minuman mungkin," usul Nero ragu-ragu.

"Makan mulu nih pikirannya," komentar Tei. "Benar kan, Len-kun?"

"I-iya," jawab Len. "Ng … bagaimana kalau kita pilih tali? Dari pada buku sastra."

"Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa lebih baik kita memilih buku sastra," kata Miku.

"Apa hubungannya sastra sama uji nyali?" tanya Len.

"Ya … entahlah," jawab Miku bingung.

"Tapi gua setuju aja sama kata-kata Miku," ucap Akaito. "Kita kagak pernah tahu isi otak guru-guru disini, kan?"

"Bener juga tuh," jawab Lui.

"Yaudah deh, kita pilih buku sastra sama senter aja," kata Len mengalah.

"Jadi, kalian telah memutuskan mau memilih apa?" tanya Luka-sensei.

"Kami pilih buku sastra sama senter aja," jawab Nero.

Setelah semua kelompok selesai maju, mereka segera beristirahat sekaligus mendiskusikan tentang uji nyali. Waktu istirahat mereka cukup lama, yaitu 3 jam (karena sekaligus makan malam).

"Nah, apa semuanya telah selesai makan?" tanya Sweet Ann-sensei.

"Sudah, sensei."

"Kalau begitu, semua ketua kelompok harap maju ke depan untuk mengambil kertas misi pertama kalian," perintah Yuuma-sensei.

Leon (ketua kelompok 1), Yohio (ketua kelompok 2), Ted (ketua kelompok 3), dan Nero (ketua kelompok 4) maju kedepan untuk segera mengambil kertas misi pertama dalam uji nyali tersebut.

* * *

*Scene kelompok 1*

"Disebuah tempat yang seperti otak, terdapat sebuah 'ingatan' Einstein. Disitulah kertas misi selanjutnya disimpan," kata Leon membacakan isi dari misi pertama dari kelompok 1 tersebut.

"Tepat yang seperti otak? Emang disekolahan ini punya tempat seperti itu?" tanya Bruno. "Seingat gua, otak itu digunakan untuk mengatur semua anggota tubuh, dan menyimpan ilmu."

"Itu dia!" seru IA tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Pasti misi selanjutnya ada diperpustakaan," kata IA dengan semangat.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Iroha.

"Karena perpustakaan itu tempat kita mencari ilmu, lalu yang dimaksud 'ingatan Einstein' itu pasti salah satu buku perpustakaan yang berkaitan dengan Eisntein," jawab IA.

"Good job! Ayo kita segera pergi ke perpustakaan!" ajak Leon bersemangat.

"Ayo!"

* * *

*Scene kelompok 2*

"Ng … disebuah tempat dipohon, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang memuat 4 ruangan kecil dengan 2 sumber mata air serta alat pemantul cahaya. Lalu, didalam alat pemantul cahaya itulah misi selanjutnya tertulis," kata Yohio membacakan kertas misi kelompoknya.

"Sejak kapan pohon punya ruangan?" tanya Big Al bingung.

"Mungkin maksudnya rumah pohon," jawab Clara asal.

"Nanananana … One, two, three, I'll be there …," ucap Gumi menyenandungkan lagu Bruno Mars yang judulnya Count on Me itu.

"Ah, gua ngerti maksudnya apaan," seru SeeU tiba-tiba.

Semua anak kelompok 2 itu langsung menengok kearah SeeU.

"Karena bahasa Inggris-nya pohon itu 'tree' maka dapat disalah artikan sedikit seperti 'three' yang berarti 3. Pasti maksudnya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan angka 3 seperti lantai 3 ataupun ruangan ke-3," kata SeeU menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Ah, pasti lantai 3!" seru Gumi.

"Kenapa nggak kelas 3 aja?" tanya Clara.

"Sejak kapan kelas 3 punya sumber mata air? Kalau menurutku sih maksudnya toilet lantai 3," jelas Gumi.

"Oke, ayo kita segera ke lantai 3! Biar dapet nilai tambahan," seru Yohio bersemangat.

"Gotcha!"

* * *

*Scene kelompok 3*

"Dari angka 1 sampai 3, yang ke-1 lah yang paling rendah. Dari huruf A sampai E, yang C lah yang paling datar. Dari depan sampai belakang, yang paling tengah lah yang paling biasa. Nah, disanalah misi berikutnya diberikan," kata Piko membacakan isi misi pertama mereka. Soalnya kalau Ted yang baca, entar takut nggak jelas.

"Ah, itu mah gampang! Cuman kita harus pergi ke kelas 1 – C, lalu cari kertas misi berikutnya disana," seru Gumiya.

"Yaudah, ayo cepetan kesana," kata Lily tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke rekan satu timnya itu. Maklumlah, lagi sms-an sama pacarnya.

"Ayo!"

Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau teka-teki untuk kelompok ini terlalu mudah?

* * *

*Scene kelompok terakhir*

"Disebuah lorong, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang ajaib. Disana terdapat berbagai monster, dan asap beracun. Lalu, terdapat sebuah kotak paradox. Disanalah, misi berikutnya tersimpan rapi," kata Nero membacakan misi yang akan diterima oleh kelompok terakhir itu.

"Lorong itu … pasti koridor sekolah, tapi apa yang dimaksud dengan ruangan ajaib, monster, asap beracun, dan kotak paradox?" tanya Miku.

"Eh, Mik! Coba deh buka buku sastra-nya, kayaknya ada kertas yang terselip gitu deh," kata Tei.

"Ah, benar! Coba kita lihat isinya apa."

_Congratulation for this group!_

_Well, karena kalian telah memilih buku sastra, maka kami akan memberikan kalian beberapa bocoran._

_Pertama, ada beberapa hewan liar yang sebut saja itu 'monster'_

_Kedua, ada tulisan berdarah disebuah cermin toilet._

_Ketiga, ada banyak 'hantu' yang berkeliaran._

_Keempat, ada beberapa 'jebakan' disetiap ruangan._

_Terakhir, setiap kelompok hanya mendapatkan 2 misi. Bisa dibilang, misi berikutnya ialah misi terakhir._

_Semoga beruntung!_

"Well, jadi kita termasuk kelompok yang beruntung nih?" tanya Lui memastikan.

"Um … mungkin iya," jawab Miku.

"Oke, jadi gimana? Disini tertulis kalau hewan liar itu 'monster'. Jadi, tepat macam apa yang berada dikoridor sekolah dan terdapat hewan liar didalamnya?" tanya Akaito.

"Gua tahu!" seru Len. "Pasti digudang sekolah."

"Kenapa gudang?" tanya Lui.

"Karena satu-satunya tempat yang penuh dengan hewan itu adalah gudang," jawab Len.

"Lalu, asap beracunnya?" tanya Miku. "Kau melupakan clue yang itu."

"Pasti sesuatu yang bau," jawab Len. "Kan itu bisa diibaratkan seperti 'asap yang beracun'."

"Tumben pinter," ledek Miku.

"Oh … lu baru tahu ya kalau gua itu pinter dan ganteng," ucap Len menyombongkan diri dengan gaya narsisnya.

"Pengen banget dibilang ganteng, ya?" tanya Miku dengan nada meledek.

"Pengen lah," jawab Len.

"Iya dah, kamu ganteng," kata Miku.

Sementara itu, Tei nampak envy sama kedekatan antara Miku dan Len. Nampak, Miku sedang berbicara dengan inner-nya sendiri. 'Len, sebenernya aku terpaksa bilang kamu ganteng. Soalnya kalau aku bilang kamu itu 'shota', entar kamu ngambek 7 hari 7 malam sama aku,' batin Miku. Oalah, jadi pujian Miku barusan itu ternyata ….

"Yaudah, ayo kita ke gudang deket koridor," ajak Nero bersamangat.

"Yoi."

* * *

*Scene kembali lagi ke kelompok 1*

Terlihat semua anggota kelompok 1 sedang membuka buku-buku diperpustakaan yang luasnya nggak nahan itu.

"Capek!" keluh IA.

Anggota lainnya nampak mengangguk setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa banyak sih buku tentang ilmuwan dan sejarah?" tanya Leon.

"Waktu gua lihat dibuku administrasi perpustakaan terdapat 57 buku. Belum lagi dengan buku IPS yang menyangkut tentang sejarah teknologi yang jumlahnya ada 73 buku," jawab Bruno.

"Hah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan," gumam Iroha.

"Yup, kau benar," kata Rin menyetujui.

* * *

*Scene kelompok 2*

"Ah, toiletnya yang cewek atau yang cowok?" tanya SeeU.

"Yang cewek," jawab Yohio.

"Emang lu udah pernah ke toilet lantai 3?" tanya Big Al.

"Udah," jawab Yohio santai.

Semuanya langsung menangguk setuju. Setelah masuk …

"Kyaaa! A-ada darah," jerit Clara histeris dan langsung pingsan, begitu juga dengan SeeU.

"Yaelah, cuman pewarna makanan biasa doang kok sampai segitunya," gumam Big Al sweatdrop.

Yohio dan Gumi hanya bias mengangguk setuju. Kemudian, mereka mencari cara mengatasi orang pingsan di kotak P3K. Soalnya, dikotak P3K terdapat buku tentang cara-cara melakukan pertolongan pertama pada setiap penyakit.

"Oke, bacaannya apa, Al? Gua lagi ngurusin 2 anak ini nih," perintah Yohio.

"Ng … ketika fajar menyinsing, kegelapan akan menghilang. Pergilah ke tempat yang pertama kali diterangi oleh cahaya pagi. Disanalah kertas emas kelompok 2 disembunyikan," kata Big Al membacakan misi tersebut.

"Tempat yang disinari cahaya pagi pertama kali? Sudah pasti gedung bagian timur," kata Gumi. "Jadi kita harus mencari kertasnya digedung timur."

"Eh? Disana kan banyak sekali ruangan! Jadi, kita harus masuk ke tempat itu satu-satu gitu?" tanya Yohio.

"Ya," jawab Gumi singkat.

"Yaudah, kita bakalan kesana setelah dua anak lebay ini bangun," kata Yohio. "Gua males kalau disuruh gendong mereka."

Gumi hanya bias sweatdrop. 'Rasanya nggak mungkin deh kelompok ini dapet nilai tambahan,' batin Gumi menyerah.

* * *

*Scene kelompok 3*

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita jalannya santai begini ya?" tanya Kaiko.

"Kita gampang ini," jawab Kaito singkat.

Kaiko langsung sweatdrop ditempat. 'Watados banget dah kelompok ini,' batin Kaiko.

"Kakak, kakak tahu tidak dimana ayahku?"

Semuanya langsung berbalik kebelakang. Didapatinya seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan tas ransel merah yang berisi banyak paku –mengingatkan kita pada sosok Kugiko-san.

"Waaa! Kaburr!" seru Kaito yang langsung memberi aba-aba untuk berlari sembari menjatuhkan toya-nya.

Pada akhirnya, keenam anak itu langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan gadis kecil itu.

"E-eh! Toya-nya ketinggalan," seru Kaito dengan wajah pucat.

"Lu aja yang ngambil! Gua mah ogah," kata Piko.

"Kaiko, lu kan saudara gua yang paling baik, temenin gua ya," pinta Kaito pada Kaiko.

"Maaf ya, gue lebih memilih jadi saudara yang durhaka pada saudaranya sendiri dibandingkan mencari tongkat toya disamping shinigami," balas Kaiko dingin.

Pada akhirnya, setelah dipaksa sana-sini oleh Kaito, kelima anggota kelompok 3 tersebut kini mau kembali lagi ke tempat tersebut hanya untuk mengambil sebuah toya.

"Ne, jadi kakak-kakak mau mengatarkanku ke ayahku?" tanya gadis kecil itu yang masih setia berdiri disana sambil memegangi toya kelompok 3 itu. "Kalau tidak, toya-nya tidak akan aku kembalikan."

Nada datar dari gadis kecil itu cukup membuat keenam anak itu merinding dengan bulu kunduk berdiri.

"B-baiklah, kami akan mengantawkanmu," ucap Ted gugup.

"Hihihi … berarti aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah paku ya?" tawa gadis kecil itu.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, keenam anak itu merasa benar-benar bertemu dengan seorang shinigami.

* * *

*Scene kelompok terakhir*

Nampak keenam anak tersebut telah masuk kedalam

"Jadi, apa kalian melihat sesuatu?" tanya Miku.

"Gua kagak lihat apa-apa."

"Gua juga."

"Gua juga nggak ngeliat kotaknya."

"Disini cuman ada kardus doang."

"Tahu tuh, kagak ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Aku juga tidak meihat apa-apa."

Bulu kunduk keenam anak tersebut langsung berdiri. Jantung mereka Nampak berdegup dengan kencang.

"T-tei, katakan padaku itu suaramu," ucap Miku panik.

"T-tapi itu bukan suaraku," balas Tei tak kalah paniknya.

"K-kalau begitu …," ucap Nero sambil menengok kebelakang dirinya.

"Hai, kalian membicarakanku?"

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang dan kusut sedang tersenyum. Gadis itu nampak mengenakan gaun berwarna putih yang terlihat kusam dan terdapat bercak darah dibagian bawah gaunnya.

"Emak, gua takut!" teriak Len histeris.

* * *

*Kembali ke kelompok 1*

"Apa hanya perasaan gue atau tadi ada suara teriakan, ya?" tanya IA.

"Palingan hanya perasaanmu saja," jawab Iroha. "Yosh, ini dia misi berikutnya."

"Eh, lu udah nemu?" tanya Bruno.

"Udah," jawab Iroha.

"Coba bacain," perintah Leon.

"Oke," sahut Iroha. "Disebuah tempat 'untuk' terdapat A sampai E, maka B lah yang bisa. Namun, didalam B, kertas tersebut disembunyikan ditempat yang tidak pernah kau pikirkan selama ini."

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Untuk memiliki bahasa Inggris 'to' dan jika disalah artikan, maka menjadi 'two'. Em … mungkin diruang kelas 2. Tepatnya kelas 2 – B," jawab IA sembari berpikir. Maklumlah, otaknya kan paling encer dikelompok ini.

"Terus maksudnya 'disembunyikan ditempat yang tidak pernah kau pikirkan selama ini' itu apa?" tanya Bruno.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, kita harus ke kelas 2 – B dulu," jawab IA.

Pada akhirnya, kelima anak itu berjalan menuju kelas 2 – B tanpa tahu 'jebakan' apa yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

* * *

*Scene kelompok 2*

"Ne, jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya SeeU dengan muka watados.

"Lu pingsan," jawab Yohio singkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu beneran bukan darah kan?" tanya Clara sambil menunjuk horror kearah cermin toilet.

Yup, kedua gadis itu telah siuman berkat kecupan singkat dari Yohio dan Big Al /salah teks/ –ehm, maksudnya berkat kepintaran Gumi dalam soal kesehatan.

"Iya, itu bukan darah," jawab Big Al.

"Yaudah, karena sudah pada siuman, ayo ke gedung timur!" kata Yohio bersemangat.

"Oke!"

* * *

*Scene kelompok 3*

"Jadi, apa tempat ayahmu masih jauh?" tanya Gumiya ragu-ragu.

"Entahlah, tapi kalau misalnya kakak-kakak ini meninggalkanku sendirian dalam mencari ayahku, nanti rumah kalian bakalan aku paku loh! Ah, atau mungkin kelas kakak yang aku kasih paku?"

Keenam anak itu langsung merinding hebat. 'Sepertinya kelompok ini memang tidak akan mendapatkan nilai tambahan,' batin Ted pasrah.

* * *

*Scene kelompok terakhir*

"Horror banget sumpah," celetuk Miku.

"Iya, bener," ucap Lui menyetujui.

Kini, mereka masih berada digudang. Namun, tempatnya kini berubah, agak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu setan yang tadi.

"Eh, gua nemu kotaknya!" seru Akaito. "Menurut gua sih kotaknya kelihatan berbeda dibandingkan dengan kotak yang lain."

"Yaudah, coba buka aja," ucap Len.

Kotak itu terbuka. Terdapat sebuah kertas putih didalamnya.

_Tempat tertinggi dimana seluruh seluk-beluk sekolah dapat terlihat. Disanalah misi berikutnya tersimpan rapi_

"Oh, yeah! Ini mah gampang! Pasti atap sekolah," seru Nero.

"Ayo! Misi terakhir tinggal didepan mata," sahut Lui bersemangat.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berenam segera berlari menuju atap sekolah.

* * *

*Kembali ke scene kelompok 1*

"Ng … udah nemu?" tanya Leon.

"Belum," jawab IA.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat amat melelahkan," gumam Rin sambil menguap lebar.

"Kau benar."

"A-ano, Iroha. Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Rin takut-takut.

"Gue nggak ngomong apa-apa," jawab Iroha.

Rin hanya menghela nafas. Mencoba melupakan apa yang baru saja ia dengar itu.

"Eh, gua nemu!" seru Bruno.

"Nemu dimana?" tanya Leon.

"Diatas AC," jawab Bruno.

IA, Leon, Iroha, dan Rin langsung sweatdrop. 'Bener-bener tempat yang tidak terpikirkan,' batin keempat anak itu bersamaan.

"Fufufu … kalian telah menemukannya, ya?"

Leon menengok. Terdapat sosok gadis berambut panjang sambil membawa kapak dan boneka Teddy bear. Iris mata gadis itu berwarna merah terang seperti kucing. Gadis itu nampak tersenyum 'manis.'

"Aaaaaa!" teriakan kelima anak itu menggema. Lalu, kemudian, mereka langsung pingsan seketika.

* * *

*Scene kelompok 2*

"Masih lama nih?" tanya Lily pelan.

Gadis kecil itu nampak mengajak mereka muter-muter sekolah.

"A-ano, bolehkah kami pergi sebentar? Ada tugas yang harus kami selesaikan," tanya Kaiko pada gadis kecil berambut hitam itu.

"Oh … jadi kakak lebih memilih mati, ya?"

Glek! Kelima anak itu langsung menelan ludahnya.

"B-bukan itu maksudku …," ucap Kaiko sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Yaudah, kalau misalnya nggak mau mati ya, ikut aku nyari ayahku aja."

Pupus sudah harapan anak-anak kelompok 2 ini untuk mendapatkan nilai tambahan.

* * *

*Scene kelompok 3*

"Kita sudah sampai digedung timur," ucap Gumi bersemangat.

"Ayo, cepetan cari misi berikutnya!" seru Yohio bersemangat.

Gedung timur, sebuah gedung yang isinya hanya terdapat 8 ruangan, yaitu kantor guru, kantor kepala sekolah, ruang Tata Usaha, ruang Administrasi, Laboratorium, Toilet, ruang Kesiswaan, dan gudang olahraga.

"Kalau kantor kan nggak mungkin, nah berarti kemungkinan besar ditoilet, Laboratorium, dan gudang olahraga," kata Gumi.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Clara.

"Karena kita bisa mengacak-ngacak ruangan itu," jawab Gumi.

Pada akhirnya, mereka memilih memeriksa laboratorium pertama kali karena ruangan itu terlihat tidak begitu seram.

"Ini dia!" seru SeeU girang.

"Coba bacain," perintah Yohio.

"Em … sebuah tempat dimana ia terkena sinar mentari tapi didalamnya tetap gelap. Disanalah kertas emasnya disembunyikan," kata SeeU membacakan misinya.

"Ah, itu mah ruangan sebelah! Ayo cepetan kesana," seru Gumi semangat.

Semuanya langsug mengangguk mengikuti seruan Gumi. Lalu dengan cepat, mereka masuk ke ruangan sebelah yaitu gudang olahraga.

"Cepetan cari!" seru Gumi bersemangat.

Setelah obrak-abrik sana-sini, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan kertas emasnya.

"Ayo, cepat! Kita harus ke lapangan sebelum didahului oleh kelompok lain!" seru Big Al dengan semangat.

Kini, nilai tambahan sudah berada didepan mata mereka.

* * *

*Scene kelompok terakhir*

"Yosh! Ini misi terakhirnya," kata Miku sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kertas misinya.

"Cepetan bacain," kata Len bersemangat.

"Kertas emas itu juga disembunyikan ditempat yang sama dengan kertas misi ini. Jadi, cari saja sendiri!" kata Miku membacakan isi dari kertas tersebut.

"Ah, elah! Siapa sih yang bikin misi ini sih? Bahasanya nggak ngenakin banget lagi," kata Tei ketus.

~di pulau Bali~

"Hatchii!" tiba-tiba saja, Gakupo-sensei bersin ditempat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Meito-sensei.

"Baik," jawab Gakupo-sensei. "Tapi entah mengapa aku jadi keingat dengan kertas misi yang aku buat untuk uji nyali kelas E. Pasti ada yang ngomongin nih."

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," komentar Meito-sensei.

"Mungkin juga …."

~kembali ke kelompok terakhir~

"Ini dia!" seru Akaito sambil menunjukan kertas emasnya.

"Wah, sugoi!" puji Miku.

"Yaudah, ayo cepat kita ke lapangan!" seru Nero.

* * *

*dilapangan*

"Wah, wah, udah jam 12 malam ya?" kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah, seru juga loh ngagetin mereka," kata Luka-sensei riang.

"Sayang kau tak ikut, Kiyoteru," kata Yuuma-sensei sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Ahahaha … aku telah diwakilkan kok," tawa Kiyoteru-sensei.

Tiba-tiba, kelompok 3 dan kelompok terakhir sampai dilapangan.

"Kami yang duluan!" teriak Yohio.

"Apaan sih, kelompok gua yang duluan!" balas Len tidak mau kalah. Bahkan keduanya saling jambak-jambakan.

"Malu-maluin," gumam Miku dan Gumi bersamaan.

"Sudahlah, karena kalian datengnya barengan, jadi kalian berdua sama-sama dapet nilai tambahan," kata Sweet Ann-sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong yang lain kemana, sensei?" tanya Nero.

"Oh … kalau itu sih mereka pasti akan dateng dengan sendirinya," jawab Luka-sensei sambil tersenyum.

* * *

*scene Kelompok 1*

"Ng … ini dimana ya?" IA terbangun. "Oya, ini dikelas 2 – B.

"Setannya udah nggak ada?" tanya Iroha sambil mengucek matanya.

"Udah," jawab Leon singkat.

"Udah yuk, mending kita kembali ke lapangan aja! Biarin nggak dapet nilai tambahan, yang menting kita selamat," kata Bruno.

"Yaudah," balas Rin setuju.

Pada akhirnya kelima anak itu kembali ke lapangan.

* * *

*Scene kelompok 2*

"Kak, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya!"

Lily mengangguk ragu-ragu. Lalu setelah 'hantu' itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Tanpa disia-siakan lagi, kelima anak itu langsung segera kembali ke lapangan, demi keselamatan jantung mereka yang udah dag-dig-dug dari kemarin. Kenapa kemarin? Karena sekarang udah jam 12 lewat 10 menit!

* * *

*dilapangan*

"Wah, mereka sudah datang!" seru Miku.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak mengalami penderitaan yang menyedihkan," gumam Kaito.

"Ahahaha … pasti salah satu dari kalian kena 'hantu' anak kecil," tawa Yuuma-sensei.

"Yap, betul dan itu sangat menyedihkan," koor anak-anak dari kelompok 2.

"Yasudahlah, karena sudah malam, sebaiknya kita segera tidur," ucap Kiyoteru-sensei. "Ngomong-ngomong, 'hantu' anak kecilnya kemana?"

"Di toilet deket kelas 1 – 1," jawab Gumiya.

"Oh …."

Pada akhirnya mereka tidur dikelas 2 – E. Yah, walaupun Iroha sempat menjerit waktu melewati kelas 2 – B gegara keinget sama 'hantu' yang mengganggu kelompok 1 tadi. Lalu, em … yah, hari ini memang hari yang sangat melelahkan untuk kelas 2 – E.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*) Inti dari Chapter kali ini:

-Kalau ingin melakukan wawancara dengan bule, janganlah bule-nya disamperin sambil berlari. Yang ada bule-nya malah ketakutan setengah hidup (karena setengah mati udah mainstream OwO)

-Jangan pernah (terlalu) menganggap segalanya itu mudah karena nggak selamanya yang terlihat 'mudah' itu bakalan berakhir menyenangkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next Chapter: Mysterious Day

"Sekarang kau bukanlah Len yang biasa."

"Leon? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Ini semua berlangsung sejak Nero nyalain lagu Lengsir Wengi, kan?"

"Mulai sekarang, kelas 2 – E dilarang menonton film horror lagi!"

* * *

Nah, gimana isi chapter ini? Memuaskan kah? Ceritanya ini udah dipanjangin sampai 5k lebih loh~ :3

Lalu, maaf ya kalau Mystery-nya kagak kerasa sama sekali. Soalnya saya cukup merinding bikin cerita ini, apalagi yang full Mystery. Tapi anehnya, chapter depan saya malah bikin yang misteri lagi XD

Maaf juga ya kalau banyak typo, soalnya saya terlalu takut dan terlalu malas untuk mengoreksinya lagi XD

Last words, thanks for reading and mind to review? XD


	9. Chapter 9: Mysterious Days

Class 2 – E

Genre: Friendship, (slight) Mystery, and (slight) Romance

Pairing: Random (kadang ada yang un-mainstream/crack pairing)

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya

Setting: Junior High School

Warning: OOT, Gua-Lu bahasa, Bahasa non-baku, Miss Typo's (namun ada beberapa yang disengajakan), Full Author/Normal POV, School Life, and Based on Author's Real Story

Summary: Kelas 2 – E memang kelas yang terbawah. Tapi percayakah jika suatu saat kelas 'ajaib' ini justru mengalahkan kelas A?

*) Special for Atmosfer or RE8AL, for All My Virtual Friends, for All Silent Readers, and for YOU

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 9:

Mysterious Days

**.**

**.**

**.**

#Day 1

"Nero tidak masuk. Sekarang dia berada dirumah sakit."

Ini adalah sebuah pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan. Oke, biar saya jelaskan dengan jelas. Nero memang selalu masuk sekolah walaupun ia sakit sekalipun. Padahal, jika ia masuk kesekolah pun, lelaki berambut pirang itu pasti akan segar kembali ketika bertemu teman-temannya, seolah penyakitnya itu hilang seketika. Tapi sekarang ...

"Kalian mau tahu apa yang membuatnya sakit?" tanya Luka-sensei dengan muka tegas khasnya.

"Apa, sensei?" tanya IA dengan muka penasaran.

"Hufft, dia diikutin setan," jawab Luka-sensei sambil menghela nafas. "Pokoknya sensei tidak mau tahu apapun yang terjadi dikelas ini karena itu. Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan saja masalahnya seperti ini."

Luka-sensei segera berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang nampak hening tersebut, meninggalkan anak kelas 2 – E yang masih terdiam.

Blam!

Pintu bercat coklat itu kini telah tertutup rapat. Anak-anak kelas 2 – E masih terdiam. Mereka masih merenungkan apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya gadis bersurai hitam legam itu, Clara Benach. Helaan nafas nampak lolos dari mulutnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Bruno sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin ini semua gara-gara lagu sinden itu," ucap Gumiya. "Salahin Nero sendiri kenapa dia nyetel lagu itu buat nakut-nakutin anak cewek."

"Maksudmu 'Lengsir Wengi'?" tanya Gumi memperjelas.

"Ya," jawab Gumiya singkat.

Lengsir Wengi … itu adalah lagu sejenis sinden asal Jawa. Nada dan arti yang dilantunkan memang sangat horror, membuat siapapun pasti akan menutup telinganya ketika mendengar lagu ini.

"Tapi lagu itu kan buat ngusir setan," seru Kaito.

"Ngusir setan gimana? Walau dibilangnya begitu juga artinya kan serem," sahut Iroha merinding.

"Tapi menurut kebudayaan Jawa seperti itu," balas Kaito.

"Secara logika, aku pilih Iroha. Mana mungkin lagu serem kayak begitu bisa jadi 'penangkal' makhluk halus?" kata Miku geregetan.

"Ah, daripada berdebat kayak begini nggak jelasnya, mending nanti kita jenguk si Nero aja," kata Len.

"Ah, apa lu lupa? Dia ada dirumah sakit woy!" seru Ted.

"Terus kita mau nungguin dia sampai kapan?" tanya SeeU. "Masa' ia nunggu dia sampai sembuh."

"Yaelah, palingan juga bentar lagi masuk," balas Yohio. "Kita udah libur seminggu gara-gara kakak kelas pada ujian sekolah. Terus dia nyetel tuh lagu waktu seminggu sebelum ujian. Masa' ia setannya ngintilin dia melulu? Kalau gua jadi setannya mah … ogah! Kerajinan ngintilin melulu."

"Terus kita nyari informasi ke dianya kapan?" tanya Tei.

"Mendingan sama tetangganya aja," jawab Lily sambil melirik Iroha.

"Yah, mesti gua lagi gitu? Mentang-mentang gua rumahnya sampingan sama dia," kata Iroha ketus.

"Oh ayolah … Iroha. Lily berkata benar," balas Yohio.

"Yaudah deh," ucap Iroha sembari menghela nafas.

Semua murid kelas 2 – E nampak menghelas nafas panjang. Sebenarnya, ini bermula ketika pada nonton Insidious atau film horror lainnya. Semenjak itu, anak cowok (terutama Kaito, Nero, dan Leon) jadi ngusilin anak cewek dengan lagu Lengsir Wengi. Namun hasilnya malah jadi begini, si Nero jadi diganggu sama makhluk halus hingga dia menjadi sakit.

"Terus kita mau ngapain lagi?" tanya Rin. "Guru-guru kan pada ngurusin kakak kelas yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi akan UN."

"Ah, sebaiknya kita pikirkan cara tepat dan cepat untuk mengetahui penyebab pasti si Nero diganggu. Soalnya Kaito dan Leon aja yang sering dengerin tuh lagu buktinya sehat-sehat aja," jawab Miku.

"Iya ya, aneh juga sih kalau mereka sehat-sehat saja sementara si Nero malah sakit," ucap IA menyetujui jawab Miku. "Ini juga buat antisipasi agar kita juga nggak diganggu."

"Mungkin karena si Nero suka nantangin yang serem-serem begitu kali," ucap Iroha tiba-tiba. "Tahu sendiri si Nero sifatnya kayak gimana. Dia mah tukang pamer, giliran kena sakit aja pasti baru mau tobat. Yah, walaupun ujung-ujungnya entar dia nakal lagi sih."

"Yah, namanya juga Nero," komentar Piko. "Hidupnya mah seolah penuh tantangan."

"Yap! Betul! Seratus!" kata Leon menyetujui komentar Piko.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Pelajaran memang sudah berakhir sejak daritadi, namun ke-21 orang murid kelas 2 – E masih saja belum mau keluar kelas. Ada yang lagi main game online lah, dan yang paling banyak dilakukan ialah membahas tentang Nero. Entah mengapa sakitnya Nero itu menjadi trend topic dikelas paling 'WAH' ini.

"Jadi, ngomong-ngomong, seminggu lagi kita akan Study Tour ya?" tanya IA sambil memandangi langit biru yang berwarna cerah itu.

"Yaelah, IA … Nero aja masih sakit gimana kita mau Study Tour?" balas Iroha.

"Ya … kali aja bisa," kata IA. "Nero pake acara sakit segala sih ... Nanti kalau dia masih sakit, entar Study Tour kita bisa ditunda."

"Iya juga ya," gumam Gumiya menyetujui.

"Pokoknya semoga aja besok si Nero mau maksain buat masuk," kata Len.

"Yoi', mas bro," ucap Kaito menyetujui.

Tanpa mereka sadari … sepasang mata nampak mengintip dari pojok ruangan.

* * *

#Day 2

Nampak seorang gadis berkuncir dua mengayuh sepedanya. Rumahnya memang hanya berjarak sekitar satu setengah kilometer dari sekolah.

Tes! Tes! Tes! Rintik-rintik air hujan turun dengan perlahan, membasahi seragam putih beserta tas hijau yang Miku kenakan.

"Yah, hujan," gumam Miku sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, menembus hujan yang kian lama semakin menderas itu.

"Miku …."

Kritt! Miku berhenti sejenak, menengok kearah kanan dan kiri. 'Rasanya aku seperti mendengar suara orang yang memanggilku. Tapi, ah sudahlah! Palingan juga hanya perasaanku saja,' batin Miku. Beberapa detik kemudian, Miku segera mengayuh sepedanya lagi. Tapi tanpa Miku sadari, sesosok gadis bergaun putih panjang memperhatikannya dengan senyuman sinis.

~sesampainya disekolah~

"Yo, Miku!" sapa Leon seperti biasa. "Sepertinya lu mandi dua kali ya."

"Aish, jangan meledek ah!" seru Miku ketus.

"Lu bawa baju cadangan?" tanya Kaito.

"Kagak," jawab Miku.

"Yaudah nih, pake baju gua yang satunya aja! Palingan juga cuman kegedean sedikit," kata Kaito sambil menyodorkan baju cadangan miliknya.

"Arigatou," ucap Miku.

Tep! Tep! Tep! Brak! Pintu kelas 2 – E kini terbuka, menampakkan sosok Nero yang berdiri tegak dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" sapa Nero dengan ceria.

"Heh? Kau sudah masuk, Ro?" tanya Gumiya.

"Sudah dong," jawab Nero.

"Emangnya lu sakit apa?" tanya Yohio.

"Sakit demam doang," jawab Nero.

"Terus kenapa kemaren Luka-sensei bilang lu masuk kerumah sakit?" tanya Ted.

"Jadi sebenernya gua itu masuk rumah sakit cuman nemenin adek gua yang kena tipes. Soalnya gua males sakit dirumah, nggak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol," jawab Nero dengan santainya.

"Lah? Terus katanya lu diikutin setan ya?" tanya Iroha penasaran. "Habisnya, waktu gue tanya ke emak lu, emak lu nggak mau jawab yang sejujurnya sih."

"Iya, kata mbah gua sih begitu." Jawab Nero. "Tapi ya … gua bodo amet lah. Gua anggep aja tuh setan nge-fans sama gua."

"Lu emang suka nantangin makhlus halus ya," celetuk Lily.

"Yaelah, cuman beginian doang mah kecil," balas Nero.

Kelas kembali hening, mereka semua bingung ingin membicarakan apa. Nampak beberapa murid telah datang dan hujan kian menderas.

"Eh, gua bisa ilmu hipnotis dong!" seru Nero.

Semuanya langsung menoleh kearah Nero. Seruan Nero tadi nampaknya mengundang perhatian mereka semua.

"Masa'? Gua kagak percaya," komentar Len.

"Yaudah, kalau lu nggak percaya mending lu dulu deh yang gua hipnotis," balas Nero.

Nero dan Len langsung duduk didepan papan tulis, sementara semua murid yang 'kepo-an' nampak mengelilingi Nero dan Len.

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan dalam hitungan ketiga, kau akan semakin mengantuk dan semakin rileks," ucap Nero bak tukang hipnotis macam Uya Kuya. "Satu … dua … tiga …."

Setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Len langsung tertidur dengan pulasnya. Namun sebenarnya, Len bukannya tertidur, melainkan sedang berada dialam bawah sadarnya.

"Mulai dari sekarang kau akan melupakan seperti apa dirimu biasanya," ucap Nero. "Sekarang, kau bukanlah Len yang biasanya …."

Tep! Tep! Tep! Nampak suara langkah kaki terdengar sangat jelas dari depan kelas.

"Woy, Yuuma-sensei bentar lagi mau dateng!" seru Akaito.

Nero cukup panik. Dia merasa takut gagal.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kau akan segera terbagun," kata Nero dengan jeda. "Satu … dua … tiga …."

Len terbangun dengan muka ngantuk.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" sapa Yuuma-sensei.

Semua murid kelas 2 – E langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Len. Namun sayangnya, mereka tidak menyadari perubahan apa yang terjadi pada Len.

**…**

"Len?"

Len menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut twin tail sedang menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Len singkat.

"Mukamu jangan lesu gitu dong! Nggak enak dilihat tahu!" seru Miku.

"Kalau nggak enak dilihat yaudah nggak usah liat," balas Len dingin sambil membuka buku pelajaran miliknya.

Miku memandang cengo' kearah Len. Len buka buku pelajaran? Disaat jam istirahat seperti ini? Oh ayolah! Len itu kan dikenal paling malas dikelas selain Big Al, Bruno, dan Piko. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Len malah jadi rajin seperti ini? Apa nggak aneh?

"Ng … k-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya," ucap Miku ragu-ragu.

"Hn," balas Len dingin.

Miku segera berlari menuju gerombolan anak kelasnya yang sedang berkumpul didepan papan tulis.

"Woy, Nero! Tanggung jawab tuh! Si Len jadi pendiem gitu, kagak enak dilihatnya," seru Piko protes.

"Tau tuh, lu mesti tanggung jawab!" tambah Lily.

"Kalau Luka-sensei sampai tahu kan bisa gawat," lanjut IA.

"T-tapi tadi waktu gua sadar kalau Len malah menjadi 180 derajat berubah dari sebelumnya, gua coba minta Len buat dihipnotis lagi. Eh, tapi tak tahunya Len-nya malah nggak mempan," balas Nero panik.

"Apa jangan-jangan … Len masih dibawah alam sadarnya," ucap SeeU menyimpulkan.

Semua langsung menoleh kearah SeeU.

"Gua juga lihat kalau si Len nulis 'TOLONG' disetiap kertas, terus kertasnya malah dirobek kecil-kecil gitu," tambah Yohio. "Apa itu nggak aneh?"

"Terus kita mau gimana lagi nih?" tanya Tei panik.

"Yaudah, gua minta Len buat dihipnotis sekali lagi," jawab Nero pelan.

Nero, Yohio, Ted, Kaito, Lily, dan Tei langsung menghampiri Len.

"Len … gua mau hipnotis lu sekali lagi, em … boleh nggak?" tanya Nero pelan-pelan.

"Nggak," jawab Len singkat. "Gua nggak percaya sama lu lagi."

Jleb! Rasanya Nero seperti tertusuk paku. Len jadi dingin begitu? Yang benar saja! Kemana sosok ceria Len sekarang ini?

"Kalau begitu, coba Len tulis apa keinginan Len buat anak-anak kelas ini!" pinta Lily sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Len.

Len langsung mengambil pensil miliknya. Len nampaknya ingin sendirian untuk saat ini. Terlihat jelas saat Len menuliskan 'Gua ingin sendiri' dikertas yang telah Lily berikan.

"Hah, sudahlah, lebih baik kita tinggalkan Len-kun sendirian," ucap Tei sambil menghela nafas.

"Iya, Tei berkata benar," kata Kaito menyetujui.

Pada akhirnya, keenam anak itu segera kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu, dipojok ruangan, terdapat seorang gadis barambut panjang dengan gaun putih nampak tersenyum sinis.

* * *

#Day 3

Kaito terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengalir dari tiap sudut dahinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. 'Mimpi buruk lagi,' batin Kaito sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang sedang tidak beraturan itu.

Ya, tadi Kaito sempat mimpi buruk. Ia bermimpi bahwa Leon nanti bakalan …. 'Ah, sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya mimpi tidur aja,' batin Kaito sambil menenangkan dirinya.

Kaito kini segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi tanpa Kaito sadari, seorang 'gadis' dipojok kamarnya nampak tersenyum sinis.

*In the school*

Damai, ah bukan! Ini terlalu damai. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kelas yang paling heboh itu menjadi sangat sepi hanya karena seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang masih dalam alam bawah sadarnya itu? Ah, sungguh, ini bukanlah kelas 2 – E yang biasanya.

"Nero, lu udah nemu cara buat ngembaliin si Len?" tanya Yohio.

"Belum," jawab Nero dengan tampang madesu.

"Oh, shit! Kelas kita bisa dalam masalah," sindir Bruno ketus. "Lagian lu pamer banget sih sampe bikin Len kayak begitu. Dasar tukang hipnotis amatiran!"

"Ya … gua nggak tahu kalau hasilnya bakalan begini juga kali," balas Nero.

Semuanya hanya menghela nafas. Emang sih bagus, Len jadi rajin belajar dan otaknya jadi encer banget yang bahkan bisa menjadi lebih pinter dari Gumi. Tapi, oh ayolah! Siapa sih yang bakalan tahan sama sifat Len yang dingin kayak gitu? Biasanya kan, Len itu ceria dan suka bercanda.

"Pokoknya gue mau lu kembaliin Len-kun seperti semula," kata Tei sambil menggebrak meja Nero.

"Tapi gimana caranya? Lu tahu sendiri kan kalau si Len udah nggak percaya lagi sama gua?" tanya Nero.

"Ya … lu pikir sendiri lah," jawab Tei. "Pokoknya gue mau Len-kun kembali seperti normal."

Nero menghela nafas. Lelaki itu nampak mencoba pasrah dengan apa yang ia hadapi saat ini.

Ditempat Len, nampak Len menatap sinis kearah Leon yang sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musik lewat netbook-nya.

"Eh, lu ngerasa aneh nggak, Mik?" tanya Gumi tiba-tiba.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Miku balik.

"Len kayaknya natap sinis mulu kearah Leon," jawab Gumi.

"Oh … mungkin dia envy sama kegantengan Leon," komentar Miku asal.

"Deh? Bisa begitu masa'," kata Gumi.

"Bisa lah, Len kan cowok. Nggak mungkin Len envy sama kecantikan IA ataupun Rin," balas Miku sambil tertawa renyah.

"Garing ah, garing," ledek Gumiya yang tiba-tiba saja nongol disamping Gumi.

"Yaudah sih," balas Miku sewot.

Ditempat Leon, Leon nampak mematikan netbook-nya. Ia kemudian hanya menatap kosong pojokan kelas.

"Leon? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya IA yang kebetulan saja melihat Leon yang sedang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong tersebut.

Leon hanya diam. Ia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan IA sama sekali. Pandangannya masih kosong.

"Leon?" IA nampak semakin panik karena Leon tidak menjawab pertanyaan IA sama sekali. Gadis berambut merah muda terang itu langsung mengguncangkan bahu Leon.

"I-IA, s-sakit. Argh, rasanya panas," ucap Leon meringis pelan. "Aaarrggh!"

IA langsung syok ditempat. Sementara Leon nampak memegang tangan kirinya yang seperti hendak menggapai sesuatu dipojok ruangan (namun terhalang oleh sebuah meja).

"I-IA, Leon kenapa?" tanya Iroha tak kalah panik.

"G-gue juga nggak tahu," jawab IA panik. "Cepat panggil salah satu guru, sisanya tolong bawa air mineral dan bacain doa."

Yohio, Ted, Nero, dan Kaito langsung dengan sigap keluar kelas untuk mencari guru. Sementara IA, Iroha, Akaito, Bruno, Gumi, Gumiya, Rin, dan Miku langsung berdoa agar Leon kembali normal.

"Arrghh! Panas!" teriak Leon kesakitan.

"Hiks, Leon," isak Iroha ketakutan. Gadis itu merasa sangat ketakutan. Ditambah lagi kelas 2 – E memiliki hawa yang sangat mencengkam.

Walau berbagai doa telah diucapkan namun tetap saja, Leon merasa kesakitan dan kepanasan. Apalagi, keempat anak yang sedang memanggil guru belum datang juga.

*Dimeja Len*

"Len, gua mohon hentikan ini," ucap Big Al sambil menggebrak meja.

"Hentikan apa?" tanya Len datar. Matanya menatap sinis kearah Big Al.

"Lu yang udah bikin Leon kesurupan, kan?" tanya Big Al balik. Nampaknya, amarahnya sudah mulai memuncak.

"Kagak, gua nggak bisa bikin dia kayak begitu," jawab Len dingin.

Big Al kembali menggebrak meja Len. Ia sadar, kalau Len yang ini bukanlah Len yang sesungguhnya. Ini bukan Len yang asli, ini adalah Len yang palsu! Tidak mungkin Len berkata dingin seperti ini, yah … walaupun Big Al memang bukanlah sahabat Len. Tapi tetap saja, Big Al yakin sekali kalau ini bukanlah Len yang asli.

"Sudahlah, Big Al! Jangan seperti itu pada Len-kun," sahut Tei.

"Lu bisa ngomong kayak gitu karena lu suka sama Len! Tapi gua yakin dia itu bukan Len yang asli! Dia palsu! Palsu!" balas Big Al.

"Gua Len, gua bukan Len yang palsu," kata Len sinis.

"Terus, apa Len yang asli mesti diam diri kayak begini? Nggak pernah bercanda sama sekali? Selalu belajar terus?" tanya Big Al spontan.

Len langsung menatap sinis kearah Big Al. Entah mengapa, suhu udara terasa semakin dingin.

"Len, jawab gua!" bentak Big Al.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Big Al," kata SeeU.

"Gua nggak bakalan bisa tenang kalau begini mulu," balas Big Al.

"Kalau begitu, jangan terus-terusan menekan Len-kun," kata Tei ketus.

"Gua nggak menekan Len. Gua cuman ingin memastikan kalau dia itu Len yang asli," balas Big Al.

"Yang jelas, gua itu Len yang asli," ucap Len datar dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

Glek! Seketika ketiga anak tersebut langsung menelan ludah mereka.

*Dimeja Lily*

"Ah, kacau! Kacau! Kacau!" seru Lily sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Iya, ini bener-bener menjadi kacau," kata Kaiko menyetujui. "Mentang-mentang ini jam kosong."

"Yaudahlah, kita cuman bisa pasrah," kata Clara sambil menghela nafas.

"Ini semua bermula ketika Nero nyalain lagu Lengsir Wengi kan?" tanya Piko tiba-tiba. "Mendadak suasananya jadi suram setelah itu."

"Kau benar," kata Lui menyetujui.

*Dimeja Leon*

Semua anak yang berada disana hanya bisa berdoa sambil meneteskan air mata. Bagaimana tidak? melihat teman mereka nampak kesakitan seperti itu membuat hati mereka cukup sedih.

"Kami datang," seru Kaito yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu.

Nampak Tonio-sensei, Meito-sensei, Yuuma-sensei, dan Zeito-sensei yang datang, diikuti dengan Luka-sensei dibelakangnya. Lalu entah membaca doa apa, tiba-tiba saja Leon langsung pingsan ditempat. Kemudian, keempat guru tersebut langsung membawa Leon ke UKS.

"Sekarang mana Len?" tanya Luka-sensei sambil menatap tajam semua anak didiknya.

Len langsung mengangkat tangannya. Tapi tatapannya masih sinis dan tak kalah tajamnya dari tatatapan Luka-sensei.

"Nero, Kaito, Len, kalian tetap dikelas. Ada yang ingin Luka-sensei bicarakan kepada kalian," kata Luka-sensei dengan tegas. "Sisanya, tolong tunggu diluar kelas. Jangan ada yang mengintip!"

Semuanya langsung memangangguk mengerti. Kemudian, ke 19 orang itu langsung meninggalkan kelas.

*Diluar kelas*

"Kira-kira mereka semua ngomongin apaan ya?" tanya Kaiko.

"Pasti tentang hipnotis-hipnotisan itu," jawab Clara (sok tahu).

"Mungkin saja," sahut Piko.

Mereka semua tidak ada yang berani mengintip kedalam. Biarkan saja Luka-sensei yang menyelesaikannya dengan cara beliau sendiri. Yang terpenting sekarang, mereka hanya bisa berdoa agar Len bisa kembali seperti semula.

Clek! Pintu kelas terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Kaito Shion yang telah membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Kalian semua udah boleh masuk," kata Kaito.

Semuanya langsung berhamburan masuk kedalam kelas.

"Hai, semua!" sapa Len ceria.

Semuanya langsung cengo' ditempat.

"Len! Kau kembali!" seru Big Al, Gumiya, Piko, dan Bruno sambil langsung memeluk Len.

"E-eh? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Len bingung.

Sementara semua anak hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku kelima anak tersebut.

"Ne, Kaito. Bagaimana caranya Len bisa kembali normal?" tanya Miku penasaran.

"Itu ra-ha-si-a," jawab Kaito dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kata 'rahasia'.

"Huh, Kaito pelit!" seru Miku ketus.

"Ah, yang terpenting Len udah kembali normal kan?" tanya Nero tiba-tiba.

"Iya juga sih," jawab Miku sambil mangut-mangut.

Sementara itu dipojok ruangan, nampak 'gadis' tersebut tersenyum manis –bukan senyum sinis seperti biasanya.

"Arigatou, Megurine-san," ucap 'gadis' tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, gadis tersebut langsung kembali ke alamnya.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Study Tour Day 1 (Perjalanan ke Yogya)

"Kira-kira kita nginep dihotel bintang berapa ya?"

"Bintang seperempat!"

"Hanya perasaan gua aja atau di Yogya jarang ada warnet?"

"Cie … Kaiko, kamu muntah waktu bentar lagi nyampe."

"Mendokusai, Miku!"

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter ini jadi juga. Maaf kalau telat, soalnya minggu kemarin saya sempat study tour dan sampai rumah hari selasa. Jadi ide 'ngadet' seketika XD**

**Maaf juga kalau rasanya kurang misteri-misteri gitu. Jujur saja, saya kurang berbakat bikin seperti ini dan well, kejadian dichapter ini memang kejadian sungguhan.**

**Last words, thanks for reading! :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Study Tour 1

Class 2 – E

Genre: Friendship, and (slight) Romance

Pairing: Random (kadang ada yang un-mainstream/crack pairing)

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya

Setting: Junior High School

Warning: OOT, Gua-Lu bahasa, Bahasa non-baku, Miss Typo's (namun ada beberapa yang disengajakan), Full Author/Normal POV, School Life, and Based on Author's Real Story

Summary: Kelas 2 – E memang kelas yang terbawah. Tapi percayakah jika suatu saat kelas 'ajaib' ini justru mengalahkan kelas A?

*) Special for Atmosfer or RE8AL, for All My Virtual Friends, for All Silent Readers, and for YOU

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 10:

Study Tour Day 1

(Perjalanan ke Yogya)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bus Iba Terakhir (nama bus sengaja disamarkan agar tidak dikira promosi) tiba disekolah dengan tenang. Sementara disana, nampak beberapa murid kelas 1 – E dan 2 – E berkumpul. Jam memang belum menunjukkan pukul satu siang yang merupakan jam keberangkatan mereka, namun tetap saja mereka rajin datang karena ini adalah hari yang sangat mereka nantikan. Walaupun murid kelas 2 – E agak kesal karena jadwal study tour mereka diundur seminggu waktu itu.

"Ish, Miku mana sih?" tanya Rin sambil celengak-celenguk dan tengok kanan-kiri.

"Bentar lagi kali," jawab Gumi. "Nah, itu dia yang pake baju ijo-ijo!"

Miku datang, kopernya berwarna kelabu. Gadis berambut teal itu nampak mengenakan baju hijau panjang dan rok coklat. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah ransel berwarna biru muda kesukaannya.

"Yo!" sapa Miku dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ini udah hampir jam satu, masih aja cengengesan kayak begitu," celetuk Rin.

"Maaf, maaf," kata Miku dengan senyuman innocent.

Tiba-tiba, Tei, Lily, Clara, Kaiko, dan Iroha langsung ikut bergabung dengan ketiga gadis tersebut. Mereka nampak membawa koper mereka yang berwarna-warni itu.

"Loh? IA dan SeeU mana?" tanya Iroha.

"Tahu tuh, mungkin mereka kejebak banjir," jawab Rin asal.

"Apa sih, orang hari ini nggak hujan," kata Kaiko bingung.

"Siapa tahu aja mereka bisa kejebak banjir," balas Rin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, IA dan SeeU pun datang juga. Tapi mereka kelihatan rempong. IA nampak membawa koper, ransel, dan membawa sebuah boneka teddy bear berukuran sedang berwarna ungu. Sementara SeeU membawa bantal Hello Kitty berukuran cukup besar, balmut, ransel, dan koper.

"Rempong amet, mbak," ledek Gumiya yang tiba-tiba nongol disamping Gumi.

"Yaudah sih, gue ini yang rempong," balas IA sewot.

"Haha … bercanda," tawa Gumiya.

"Nggak lucu tuh," kata IA sinis.

"Sudah-sudah," kata Gumi meleraikan mereka berdua sebelum terjadi pertengkaran yang lebih besar.

Ngingg! Suara bising itu langsung menarik perhatian seluruh murid kelas E yang akan study tour ke Yogya itu. Disana terdapat Yuuma-sensei, Meito-sensei, Luka-sensei, Mizki-sensei, Dell-sensei, dan seorang kepala sekolah yang sebut saja dia bernama 'Master' sehingga kalian bisa memanggilnya 'Master-sensei'.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah tahu kelompok masing-masing lewat kertas edaran tadi, kan? Kalau begitu, mari sekarang kita menuju ke bus," kata Yuuma-sensei dengan Speaker yang telah ia bawa entah sejak kapan.

Mau tahu kelompok anak kelas 2 – E? Ini dia!

* * *

*) Kelompok 1 (Pembimbing: Luka-sensei): IA (leader), Bruno, SeeU, Big Al, dan Lily

*) Kelompok 2 (Pembimbing: Yuuma-sensei): Nero (leader), Kaiko, Piko, Iroha, dan Gumi

*) Kelompok 3 (Pembimbing: Mizki-sensei): Clara (leader), Len, Lui, dan Tei

*) Kelompok 4 (Pembimbing: Dell-sensei): Ted (leader), Yohio, Gumiya, dan Kaito

*) Kelompok 5 (Pembimbing: Meito-sensei): Miku (leader), Rin, Akaito, dan Leon

* * *

"Hufft, entah mengapa, rasanya berat juga menjadi seorang ketua," gumam Miku sembali menghela nafas berat.

Satu per satu koper masuk kedalam bagasi, begitu pula dengan anak kelas E yang juga masuk kedalam bus. Bus-nya hanya 60 bangku dengan 2 pintu. Tempat penyimpanan yang berada diatasnya terlihat seperti tempat penyimpanan yang biasa ada dipesawat. Kursinya berwarna biru gelap, dan terdapat AC disetiap tempat duduk.

"Gotcha, ini cukup merepotkan," gumam Miku.

Miku duduk dengan SeeU yang sekarang sedang asik mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone-nya. Perjalanan tahun ini rasanya cukup membosankan, tidak seperti tahun lalu yang ramai sekali.

"Miku, ajakin gua ngobrol kek! Biar gua …," omongan Kaiko terputus ketika mendengar suara Ted muntah.

"Hueekk," Ted yang pada saat ini duduk dibus yang baru saja berjalan sekitar 3,5 km langsung muntah dan itu membuat Kaiko merasa jijik.

"Hiiii … Ted! Kalau lu muntah jangan dibaju gua!" teriak Leon.

"Oh, My God! Baju Leon kena muntahnya Ted!" kata Gumiya memperpanas suasana.

"Hiii … Leon bau," ledek Nero.

"Oh, shit! Damn it!" umpat Leon sejadi-jadinya.

"Sowwy," kata Ted menyesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mabuk kendaraan itu emang udah susah ditahan dan semuanya itu memang telah terjadi begitu saja.

Untungnya, guru-guru LHS langsung sigap membawa Leon ke toilet umum terdekat agar bisa menggantin pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih wangi dan lebih 'layak' dilihat.

"Baru aja 3,5 km jalan udah ganti pakaian …," gumam Leon patah semangat. Wajahnya ditekuk, dan padangannya langsung sayu. Yah … begitulah nasib duduk dengan orang yang mudah mabuk kendaraan seperti Ted.

Perjalanan kini kembali dilanjutkan. Setelah beberapa kali berhenti ditempat peristirahatan karena ada beberapa anak yang kebelet kencing, kini mereka baru saja sampai di Indramayu. Tepatnya, disebuah tempat peristirahatan di Indramayu. Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul 8, dan kini mereka baru saja akan makan malam. Untungnya sih nggak ada yang maag kayak tahun kemarin.

"Miku-senpai, coba deh minum tehnya!" pinta seorang gadis berambut hijau muda panjang bernama 'Macne Nana' yang merupakan salah satu murid kelas 1 – E.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Miku curiga sambil menatap tehnya yang ia rasa baik-baik saja itu.

"Rasanya asin," jawab Nana dengan senyum Innocent.

Asin? Miku mencoba meneguk sedikit air teh itu. Benar saja, rasanya asin! Dijamin, kalian pasti akan lebih memilih teh tawar dibandingkan dengan teh asin.

"Makanannya sih masih mending, semur sama nasi yang kelihatannya masih enak kayak gini. Lah minumannya?" gumam Miku ketus. Sementara Nana nampak tertawa bersama salah satu temannya yang entah siapa namanya itu.

Miku berjalan duduk, disamping Kaiko. Disebelah Kaiko terdapat Kaito, dan disebelah Kaito terdapat Akaito yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Akaiko. Oya, untuk sekedar informasi, Akaiko itu merupakan adik perempuannya Akaito yang merupakan salah satu murid kelas 1 – E. Entah karena apa kedua orang yang merupakan kakak-beradik itu bisa sama-sama masuk kelas E.

"Semuanya udah nyobain tehnya?" tanya Miku.

Semuanya menggeleng dan menatap Miku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Coba deh minum tehnya," kata Miku.

Kaiko langsung mencoba meminum tehnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian, ia langsung menyemburkan teh tersebut.

"Ah, kau sangat menyebalkan sekali, Kaiko-senpai," keluh Mikiya ketus karena terkena semburan Kaiko.

"Hehehe …," tawa Kaiko seolah tak bersalah.

Untuk sekedar informasi, Mikiya atau Mikiya Furukawa, merupakan seorang murid kelas 1 – E. Mikiya merupakan adik dari Miki Furukawa, teman SD Miku dulu. Orangnya kadang bersifat sok hebat, namun sebenarnya Mikiya itu merupakan seorang anak yang cukup manja dan mudah ngambek seperti anak kecil.

Setelah selesai makan malam, kini mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Suasana malam yang ditaburi sedikit bintang memang serasa tidak begitu indah. Namun, 'have fun' aja! Semua pasti akan merasa 'enjoy' bila bersama teman sekelas kita. Iya nggak?

"Kita nyanyi-nyanyi bareng yuk! Biar nggak bosen!" ajak Leon.

"Ayo! Lagu apa?" tanya Kaiko.

"Lagu ini aja," jawab Yohio sambil langsung memutar musik lewat ponselnya.

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
What we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there and I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two  
And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends  
Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh

If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will remind you

Find out what we're made of  
What we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there and I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two  
And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends  
Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there and I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two  
And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends  
Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

Yup, kalian pasti tahu lagu ini, kan? Ini adalah salah satu lagu Bruno Mars yang berjudul 'Count on Me.'

"Ah, yang tadi itu mah … lagu kesukaan Yohio, iya nggak?" tanya Kaiko dengan pandangan meledek.

"Yaudah, sekarang kita nyanyi lagu ini aja," kata Miku sambil menyalakan lagu lewat ponselnya yang berwarna hitam itu.

Hajimete no kisu wa namida no aji ga shita  
maru de dorama mitai na koi  
miharakatta you ni hassha no beru ga natta

tsumetai fuyu no kaze ga hoho wo kasumeru  
haita iki de ryoute wo kosutta  
machi wa irumineeshon mahou wo kaketa mitai  
hadaka no gairoju kira kira

doushite mo ienakatta  
kono kimochi osaetsuketa  
mae kara kimete ita koto dakara  
kore de ii no  
furimukanai kara

arigatou sayonara  
itsuka konna toki ga kite shimau koto  
wakatteta hazu da wa  
na no ni

arigatou sayonara?  
Karada ga furueteru  
mou sugu ressha ga kuru no ni  
sore wa ima ni natte watashi wo kurushimeru

tsunagaritai  
dore hodo negatta darou  
kono te wa karappo

nee sayonara tte kou iu koto?

Ikanakucha  
sonna no wakatteru  
kimi ga yasashii koto mo shitteru

dakara  
kono te wo hanashite yo  
deaete yokatta  
kimi ga suki

arigatou sayonara  
hitokoto ga ienai  
ima dake de ii watashi ni yuuki wo

ano ne  
ii kaketa kuchibiru kimi to no kyouri wa zero  
ima dake wa naite ii yo ne

mou kotoba wa iranai  
onegai gyutto shite ite

rainen no ima koro ni wa  
donna watashi ga ite  
donna kimi ga iru no ka na

"Ah, masa' lagunya lagu galau. Dasar penggalau!" ledek Gumiya.

"Tapi kamu juga nikmatin lagu ini, kan? Huh, dasar jones! Korban PHP!" balas Miku meledek.

Muka Gumiya langsung merona malu. Lelaki berambut hijau lumut itu kemudian langsung memalingkan mukanya.

"Sudah-sudah, mending kita nyanyi lagu Outer Science yang pake bahasa Inggris," kata Kaiko.

"Ayo! Ayo! Gua yang setel ya," kata Leon menyetujui.

Tragedy ridden, never fit in, and death now

A life so quickly, would it knock at the door?

Fidgeting itty bitty master watches

(Oh what an ugly tale)

Sprawling and crawling down the body and throat

Melting away the decaying and beaten down heart

Drink in, and sink in every bit of your life

I'm hungry for your eyes

Hey, it's all that you had wanted and more

And then you stared a scary glare into my core

A bleeding tragic heart before me

And I'm Starving

You're in the belly of the beast

Love and your ego rest in peace

And the "Weird" little you, will soon then be born anew

Just a monster by now I am

Loving it I can't deny but?

Crying to God you scream out (Why?)

(Stop this already!)

You just whine

Will you suck it up now? This fate cannot be unwound

Succeeding

Succeeding

Succeeding

Boss – To – Be can't wait to meet

Fate, dream, and live, and think, and die on the ground now

They fall so in love then watch it come falling down

Softly he's snickering, the smiling **SNAKE**

(How stupid can they be?)

Ah Ta – Ta - tell me why I can get enough

Gotta break it, the shaking hearts that never give up

Haunting their tauntingly inadequate lives

I'm buried in their eyes

Right, it's living in you, crawling inside?

The power digging deep, able to meet "their eyes"

In this cold as stone, real tragedy

You'd be the Queen

Cheers to the years and live you made!

Love and your ego slip and snake

Hazy days all around as they come billowing down

Back to page one where this story

Started really getting gory

(Please give it back) You screech and scream

(Stop this already!) Quite the plea

Oh you think that I care? Well life's just one fated snare

Welcome to

Horrible

Pitiful

Fictional

Reality

Ah what a stupid to live

Try try again you just resist

Wanna turn back the page, reset the actors on stage

Knock knock it down as you're heaving

Howling even Louder Screaming

Ah what an ugly way live!

Don't even ask me (Why) again

You're just bleeding with greed

And doing time for the crime

Believing miracles empty, breaking into pieces plenty

(Don't with it all! I just don't care)

Helpless and crying, you sit there

But that's all I will say, The End is fading away

Day after, day after, kids on tomorrow

Day after, day after, sunset

Day after, day after, day after, laugh in the haze

Well, lagu itu sebenernya merupakan lagu English Cover dari Outer Science. Yang tahu lagu Outer Science, pasti kemungkinan besar tahu lagu diatas itu merupakan lagu cover-an dari siapa.

"Sekarang, lagu buatan gua sama anak klub musik ya," kata Len yang tiba-tiba ikutan nimbrung.

"Yaudah lah, udah cepetan setel," kata Nero.

Boku wa BUSAIKU dakara kimi ni nani mo ienai

Demo kimi ni chotto demo oitsukeru you ni ganbatte iru yo

Airashii kimi no yokogao ni koi wo shita no wa itsudatta ka na

Kimi wa dare ga mitatte kanpeki de boku nanka ga tsuriau wakenai

Demo doushite boku nanka ni mo yasashii no

Kore ja akiramekirenai ja nai ka

Boku wa BUSAIKU dakara kimi ni nani mo ienai

Demo kimi ni chotto demo oitsukeru you ni ganbatte iru yo

Shoujo MANGA FASSHON zasshi NETTO mo mite miyou

Dore dore konna otoko ga moteru n desu ka...KE

HIGE sotte kami wo kitte mayuge totonoete

Shisei ni shokuseikatsu ni fukusou ni kiri ga nai naa

Demo chotto dake MASHI ni natta to omotta no ni

Kimi no otoko tomodachi wa kakkoyo sugirunda yo!

Boku wa BUSAIKU dakara kimi ni nani mo ienai

Demo kimi ni chotto demo oitsukeru you ni ganbatte iru yo

Demo hontou wa kidzuiterunda kono kao ga warui dake ja naku

Subete kono kao no sei ni shite shimau hikutsu na seikaku ga ichiban waruinda

Demo demo kakkoyokattara na

Kimi wa kanpeki sugiru kara boku wa nani mo ienai

Demo sonna kimi no koto ga doushiyou mo naku suki nanda

Boku wa BUSAIKU dakara kimi ni nani mo ienai

Demo kimi ni chotto demo oitsukeru you ni ganbatte iru yo

Itsuka kimi ni kokuhaku dekiru you ni ganbatte iru yo

"Cie … cie … lagu buat siapa tuh?" tanya Kaiko sehabis nyanyi-nyanyi lagunya Len itu. "Jangan-jangan buat Mayu lagi!"

Blush! Muka Len langsung memerah.

"E-eh, sebenernya sih iya," jawab Len malu-malu.

"Nah, ayo kita lanjut ke lagu berikutnya. Kebetulan, gua punya lagu rekamannya anak klub musik yang judulnya AriA," kata Leon sambil menyetel lagunya.

Kodomo no koro ni itsumo mite ita

mado ni utsutta hikari no yukue

Haruka tooku no haruka mirai no

Mukashi banashi de irodoru sekai

Musuu no hoshi no TONNERU nukete

Hashiri tsuzukeru REERU no oto wa

Doko de deau no doko e mukau no

Futo miage tara kimi no nukumori

Hoshizora matataku omoide kanadeta sora

Kimi to deai kotoba sae iro aseta

Hoshikuzu ga tsumugi dasu ARiA

Todoke te kono MERODII o

Kimi to egai teta omoi o tsunai de

Afure dasu kono kimochi setsuna

Matataku ryuusei no you ni

Daite tsuranuite anata no mune ni tsutsumare te...

Tameiki hitotsu tsuki ga mawaru wa

wasure kake teta osanai kotoba

Dareka no namida dare o nageku no

Uragirarete mo kizuka nai furi

Sora tobu mahou toka shinjite yume mita koro

Atsumeta chizu shinwa sae iro aseta

Hashiri dasu kono omoi ARiA

Tsuzukete kono MERODII o

Kitto ikuji nashi ashiato ozanari

Hibiki dasu ano fumen kanata

Hitotsubu hamon no you ni

Kimi ni aeru nara kiseki sae mo mikata ni shite...

Kizu keba hora mujuuryoku ni ukabu namida

Yami no naka kirari kakuse nai mama

Ubatama no yume de au

Kimi no yoko gao mada kizuka nai

Yamete ijiwaru na KISU nara iranai

Hashiri dasu kono omoi

Sora wa eien ima te o nobasu

Kimi ni aeru nara kiseki sae mo mikata ni shite

Hoshikuzu ga tsumugi dasu ARiA

Ginga no doko o nagareru?

Itsuka te no todoku hoshi nara oshiete

Hikari naki kono hoshi ni itsuka

Hitosuji suisei no you ni

Yoru o tsuki nuke te watashi no moto e ai ni kite...

"For a chance to be with you, miracle in unison," gumam Miku.

"Lu tahu lagu itu, Mik?" tanya Len. "Gua aja cuman ikut-ikutan nyanyi."

"Dasar kudet! Itu lagu yang cukup terkenal dikalangan anak klub musik sekolah tahu," jawab Miku dengan pandangan meledek.

"Dua lagu lagi yuk, abis itu kita tidur," kata Leon sambil menguap lebar.

"Lagu Rolling Girl ya," kata Kaiko.

"Yaudah," balas Gumiya.

Ronrii gaaru wa itsumademo todokanai yume mite

Sawagu atama no naka o kakimawashite, kakimawashite.

"Mondai nai." to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushindawareta?

Mou shippai, mou shippai.

Machigai sagashi ni owareba, mata, mawaru no!

Mou ikkai, mou ikkai.

"Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu." to,

Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu

Kotoba na imi o kanadenagarai!

"Mou ii kai?"

"Matta desu yo, madamada saki wa mienai node. Iki o tomeru no, ima."

Roorin gaaru no nare no hate todokanai, mukou no iro

Kasanaru koe to koe wo mazeawasete, mazeawasete.

"Mondai nai." to tsubuyaita, kotoba wa ushindawareta?

Dou natta tte iin datte sa,

Machigai datte okoshichao to sasou, sakamichi.

Mou ikkai, mou ikkai.

Watashi o douka korogashite to

Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu

Mukuchi ni imi o kasanenagarai!

"Mou ii kai?"

"Mou sukoshi, mou sugu nanika mieru darou to. Iki o tomeru no, ima."

Mou ikkai, mou ikkai.

"Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu." to,

Shoujo wa iu shoujo wa iu

Kotoba ni emi o kanadenagarai!

"Mou ii kai? Mou ii yo. Sorosoro kimi mo tsukaretarou, ne."

Iki o yameru no, ima.

Semuanya langsung terdiam setelah lagu itu berakhir.

"Sekarang mau lagu apa?" tanya Nero. Pandangannya udah setengah mengantuk.

"Lagu Waiting for You," jawab Miku.

Let me hold your hand for one last time

Don't worry, I'll be just fine

As long as you are here, everything will be alright

I would like to cherish this moment

And let me feel your warm embrace

Suddenly my tears fell down and I started to cry

Thinking that soon you will leave

And I can't even believe

But I will promise, I'll be …

Waiting for you …

No matter how far you are

You're always here in my heart

I always feel like you are closer to me

I always wish to the stars

Even we are miles apart

I'll be here waiting for you

Always …

I just wanted to say …

If it is just okay …

If you could only stay …

I won't let you go away …

I just wanted to say …

(I lied, I'm sorry, I'm not really fine)

If it is just okay …

(I always cry every night)

If you could only stay …

(I miss you so much, I hope it's alright …)

I won't let you go away …

(To say I love you …)

Again …

No matter how far you are

You're always here in my heart

I always feel like you are closer to me

I always wish to the stars

Even we are miles apart

I'll be here waiting for you

Always …

No matter how far you are

You're always here in my heart

I always feel like you are closer to me

I always wish to the stars

Even we are miles apart

I'll be here waiting for you

Always …

"Sudah ya, gua mau tidur," pamit Len sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kini semuanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pun tertidur pulas.

* * *

#At 05.00 am

"Eh, katanya kita bentar lagi nyampe loh!" seru Kaiko yang membangunkan Miku.

"Jadi, ini udah hampir Yogya?" tanya Miku sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Iya, kau benar," jawab Leon.

"Kira-kira kita nginep dihotel bintang berapa ya?" tanya Gumiya.

"Bintang setengah," jawab Nero dengan ekspresi datar.

"Salah!" sahut Kaiko. "Hotel Bintang seperempat!"

"Hahaha …," tawa Leon dan Miku bersamaan.

Hari masih sangat pagi. Namun matahari telah terlihat bersinar dengan cerahnya.

"Hanya perasaan gua aja atau di Yogya itu emang jarang ada warnetnya?" tanya Kaito sambil memandangi jalanan.

"Mungkin dirumah mereka udah tersedia Wi-Fi kali," jawab Big Al.

"Yoman, berarti di Yogya itu orangnya pada orkay semua ya," kata Kaito.

"Mungkin," balas Big Al sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Huekk!"

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tiba-tiba saja Kaiko langsung muntah ditempat. Untungnya gadis berambut biru tua itu langsung sigap mengambil kantong plastik sebelum muntah. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kejadian antara Leon dan Ted akan terulang lagi.

"Cie … Kaiko, kamu muntah waktu bentar lagi nyampe," ledek Miku.

"Mendokusai, Miku," seru Kaiko ketus.

"Hahaha …," tawa Miku dan SeeU bersamaan.

Sepertinya study tour kali ini tidak kalah 'manis'-nya dengan study tour tahun lalu.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

Next Chapter: Study Tour Day 2 (Jalan-jalan di Yogya)

"Wih, ada banyak pesawat."

"Woy, kalau mandi cepetan!"

"Waktunya tinggal 10 menit lagi loh."

"Ih, labil banget sih jamnya."

"Maaf, tempatnya sudah ditutup."

"Meito-sensei baik deh!"

* * *

**Apa chapter kali ini memuaskan? Semoga saja ya XD**

**Maaf ya, kalau disini lebih banyak lirik lagu. Soalnya kalau nggak ada nyanyi-nyanyiannya kayaknya kuran seru. Tapi tenang saja, semua lagu diatas lagu Vocaloid semua kok! Kecuali yang Bruno Mars itu :)**

**Last words, thanks for reading! :3**


	11. Chapter 11: Study Tour 2

*Balasan review non-login:

#HakachiiAii: Iya, Ted gampang mabok perjalanan. Biar greget XD

Ini udah dilanjut, makasih ya udah mau baca '-')b

* * *

Class 2 – E

Genre: Friendship, and (slight) Romance

Pairing: Random (kadang ada yang un-mainstream/crack pairing)

Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya

Setting: Junior High School

Warning: OOT, Gua-Lu bahasa, Bahasa non-baku, Miss Typo's (namun ada beberapa yang disengajakan), Full Author/Normal POV, School Life, and Based on Author's Real Story

Summary: Kelas 2 – E memang kelas yang terbawah. Tapi percayakah jika suatu saat kelas 'ajaib' ini justru mengalahkan kelas A?

*) Special for Atmosfer or RE8AL, for All My Virtual Friends, for All Silent Readers, and for YOU

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 11:

Study Tour Day 2

(Jalan-Jalan di Yogya)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua murid menghela nafas. Didepan mereka terdapat hotel bintang seperempat itu. Walau didepan mereka terdapat papan besar yang menyatakan kalau itu hotel, tapi tetap saja, pemandangan yang ada dihadapan mereka ialah sebuah lossman. Sebuah lossman 2 tingkat dengan masing-masing 6 kamar disetiap lantainya.

"Bintang seperempat," gumam Rin. "It's so wonderful."

"Nah, sebaiknya kalian segera bawa koper-koper kalian ke lantai paling atas. Sepertinya Yuuma-sensei akan memberikan pengarahan," kata Meito-sensei.

Semua murid mengangguk. Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka mengangkat koper-koper berat mereka.

"Hosh, hosh, ini berat cuy!" seru Len.

"Yaelah, lu kan cowok. Masa' kalah sama cewek," ledek Kaiko.

"Ya … kan lu cewek jadi-jadian. Wajar aja kalau lu kuat," balas Len ketus.

"Kurang asem lu," sahut Kaiko.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar," kata Miku sambil meleraikan kedua anak berbeda warna rambut itu. "Kalian bikin macet jalan tahu nggak!"

Gadis berambut hijau panjang itu menunjuk kearah belakangnya, dimana banyak adik kelas dan anak kelas mereka yang mengeluh karena macetnya jalan ditangga kecil tersebut.

"Yayayaya …," kata Len.

Pada akhirnya, mereka sampai juga dilantai 3. Disana nampak Yuuma-sensei terlihat (sok) keren.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" sapa Yuuma-sensei dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ohayou," balas semua murid dengan kuapan lebar.

"Wih, banyak pesawat ya!" komentar Kaito.

"Norak lu!" sahut Nero. "Disini kan deket ama bandara."

Ngingg! Syuss! Tiba-tiba saja muncul helikopter diatas hotel /ralat/ lossman itu.

"Ohayou, minna!" sapa Master sambil melambaikan tangannya dari helikopter tersebut.

"MASTER?" pekik semuanya kaget.

"Yo, biar saya umumkan," kata Master sambil membuka gulungan. "Ladies kelas 2 dan kelas 1 kamarnya ada dilantai 2 sedangkan boys kelas 2 kamarnya ada dilantai 1 lalu boys kelas 1 kamarnya ada dihotel sebelah. Terima kasih."

"Hah? Kita mesti turun lagi gitu? Oh my God!"

"Good job! Koper gua berat banget nih."

"Kenapa kagak dikasih lift?"

"Gua tendang aja kali ya nih koper biar turunnya gampang?"

"Bikin capek aja dah."

Begitulah, beberapa komentar mulai keluar dari mulut siswa-siswi kelas 2 sementara adik kelas mereka hanya sweatdrop memerhatikan kelakuan kakak kelas mereka.

"Oya, nanti kalian sampai jam setengah 8 harus udah siap ya," kata Mizki-sensei. "Yang telat, entar ditinggal."

Semua murid kelas 2 – E langsung mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

* * *

*Kamar Cewek*

"Katanya kita satu kamar dulu ya? Baru entar ditentuin sekamar sama siapa," kata IA.

"Yup, begitulah katanya," balas SeeU.

"Eh, gue mandi duluan ya bareng Clara," kata Tei dan Clara sambil nyelonong masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Btw, tadi disuruh jam berapa?" tanya Iroha.

"Jam setengah dela …pan?" jawab Kaiko. "Heh? 20 menit lagi jam setengah delapan?"

Semuanya langsung melirik jam dinding yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Woi, Clar! Tei! Mandinya cepetan!" seru Lily menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Sabar woy! Gue baru sabunan!" sahut Tei. "Gue juga mau keramas nih!"

"Halah … jangan sok cantik lu! Lu kan nggak dibales perasaannya sama Len!" seru Lily pedes.

"Yaudah … nggak usah segitunya juga kali," kata Tei sambil menahan tangis.

"Woy, kalau mandi cepetan!" seru IA nggak sabaran.

"Iya, iya, sabar bro! Baru aja masuk," balas Clara.

Clek! Pintu dibuka, menampakkan sosok Mizki-sensei.

"Kalian sedang apaan sih? Berisik amat," tanya Mizki-sensei.

"Tuh, nungguin dua orang lagi mandi," jawab Iroha.

"Yaudah, tapi agak cepat ya!" seru Mizki-sensei. "Waktunya tinggal 10 menit lagi loh."

Clek! Blek! Setelah pintu tersebut ditutup oleh Mizki-sensei dan Mizki-sensei pun segera keluar dari kamar tersebut. Lalu kemudian, kegaduhan pun terjadi.

"WOI! MANDINYA CEPETAN!"

Sebuah teriakan massal yang sempat mengganggu burung-burung pun kita telah terlaksana.

* * *

*Situasi anak cowok kelas 2 – E*

"Gua capek! Pegel nih!" keluh Len sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

"Yaelah, koper lu ringan kali Len!" komentar Big Al. "Beratan juga koper gua."

"Koper lu kan penuh dengan makanan, wajar aja berat," celetuk Gumiya.

"Apa lu kata?" tanya Big Al dengan nada dingin.

Clek! Pintu dibuka menampilkan sosok Yuuma-sensei.

"Kalian, cepetan mandi! Tinggal 20 menit lagi nih!" seru Yuuma-sensei.

"Iya, sensei," balas Big Al. "Ngomong-ngomong, entar sarapannya kapan?"

"Makan mulu dipikiran lu, Big," komentar Kaito.

"Yaudah sih," balas Big Al sewot.

"Sarapannya entar di-bus. Lebih baik kalian cepetan mandi," kata Yuuma-sensei menjawab pertanyaan Big Al.

"Oke, deh!" kata Leon.

Blek! Clek! Pintu bercat coklat itu kemudian ditutup oleh Yuuma-sensei.

"Eh, yang mandi tadi siapa?" tanya Kaito.

"Itu sih Piko," jawab Bruno.

"Kok lama banget ya?" tanya Akaito.

Semua anak kelas 2 – E langsung melirik kearah jarum jam. Kemudian mereka langsung melirik kearah pintu kamar mandi.

"Piko no Baka! Cepetan mandinya!" seru Kaito menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Eeeh, gua duluan yang mandi!" seru Len.

"Gua duluan!" kata Gumiya

"Gua!" kata Big Al

"Udah daripada kalian ribut, mending gua duluan deh," kata Leon mencoba memberi 'jalan tengah'.

"ITU BUKAN SOLUSI, LEON!" teriak keempat anak itu.

"Cih, lama amet mandinya, Pik!" celetuk Akaito.

"Sabar dikit napa, gua kebelet boker," balas Piko diluar kamar mandi.

"Huwatt! Lu boker! Iyuhh," komentar Nero alay.

"Awas aja nanti waktu gua masuk kamar mandinya jadi bau," kata Lui.

"Udah, ih! Cepetan!" kata Len nggak sabaran.

"Tahan … bentar lagi nih! Uhh!" kata Piko.

Clek! Pintu dibuka, kali ini menampilkan sosok Meito-sensei.

"Kalian berisik deh!" komentar Meito-sensei.

"Habisnya, Piko lama mandinya," balas Leon.

"Sudahlah, kita berangkat masih sejam lagi kok," kata Meito-sensei.

"Heeeeh?"

* * *

*Kamar anak cewek*

"IA! Iroha! Mandinya cepetan!" seru Kaiko.

"Sabar!" teriak IA dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aduh, kalian berisik deh!" celetuk Luka-sensei yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kekamar mereka.

Semuanya (kecuali IA dan Iroha tentunya) langsung menoleh, mendapati Luka-sensei yang berdiri dengan tegak didepan pintu kamar mereka.

"Kita berangkat masih sejam lagi loh," lanjut Luka-sensei lagi.

"Loh? Kok gitu?" tanya Gumi.

"Soalnya kita baru akan berangkat jam 9. Jadi, kita makannya dihotel bukan dibus," jawab Luka-sensei. "Lagi pula kalian pasti mandinya ngantri. Ah, sudah ya! Sensei mau siapin sarapan dulu."

Blek! Pintu itu ditutup, tepat saat Luka-sensei keluar dari kamar.

"Ih, labil banget sih jamnya!" komentar Rin singkat. Lalu semuanya pun mengangguk setuju.

Setelah sarapan berupa nasi goreng dan teh hangat (yang untungnya dikasih gula bukan garam), mereka semua segera berangkat ke pabrik gula. Adik kelas mereka? Ehm, kelas 1 – E rupanya pergi ke keratin. Naik apa? Ya … jalan kaki. Kan bus-nya udah dipake buat kelas 2- E ke pabrik gula. Poor 1 – E!

* * *

*Sejam kemudian*

"Eh? Ini pabriknya?" tanya IA. "Kok nggak kayak pabrik ya?"

"Ini kantornya, IA-san. Pabriknya ada disebelah sana," jawab Meito-sensei sambil menunjuk sebuah pabrik besar disebrang kantor tersebut.

"Oh … begitu," kata IA mangut-mangut.

"Nah, ayo masuk! Kita akan mempelajari cara pembuatan gula," kata Master.

Semua murid langsung mengangguk mantab.

"Wah, anak-anak LHS kelihatan keren dan dewasa ya kalau pakai almamater," puji seorang karyawan disana.

Semua murid langsung tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi kok yang pendek itu rasanya kurang cocok ya?" lanjut pegawai itu.

Len yang merasa ditunjuk pun itu hanya bisa ngedumel.

"Makanya, jangan jadi pendek," ledek Miku sambil menepuk bahu Len.

Len langsung pudung dipojokan sambil ngomong-ngomong nggak jelas.

"Eh, Len nggak apa-apa tuh?" tanya Tei.

"Sudahlah, itu memang sudah takdirnya kok," jawab Clara enteng.

Jleb! Len merasa ditusuk ribuan paku payung.

"INIKAH NASIB SEORANG BERTUBUH PENDEK?" tanya Len histeris.

"Untung … gua udah beli susu 'Hai, Elo!' yang katanya bikin tubuh tambah tinggi itu," gumam Piko sweatdrop.

"Yasudahlah, acara udah mau dimulai tuh," tegur Yuuma-sensei.

* * *

(Skip Time XD)

Bus kini telah sampai dipenginapan. Kunjungan dipabrik gula memang cukup melelahkan. Tapi serunya itu waktu naik kereta uap yang jalannya super 'cepet' sampai diliatin semua orang kayak artis gitu. Greget, kan?

"Onii-chan, jam berapa mau ke Taman Pintar?" tanya Akaiko.

"Jam 4 sore," jawab Akaito.

"Heh? Masih lama dong!" seru Akaiko.

"Begitulah …."

"Akaito! Main bola diteras lantai 3 yuk!" ajak Leon.

"Ayo, ayo!" balas Akaito.

Pada akhirnya anak cowok pada main bola diteras lantai 3.

"Uwaah, indahnya sunset itu!" seru Kaiko dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Indah apanya? Wong, mataharinya ketutupan pohon gede gitu!" komentar Gumi sweatdrop.

Kini, anak cewek kelas 2 – E sedang duduk-duduk diatap sambil menikmati pemandangan sore yang 'menakjubkan'. Yah, sekalian ada beberapa cewek yang modus lah. Wkwkwkw …

"Semuanya, ayo ke Taman Pintar sekarang!" seru Meito-sensei.

"Uwaah … disaat ngantuk seperti ini?" tanya Miku sambil menguap lebar.

"Ini kan sudah sore, Miku," kata SeeU mengingatkan.

"Are? Kemana Iroha dan IA?" tanya Kaiko heran.

"Ne, ne, bukankah mereka sedang tertidur dikamar," jawab Gumi.

"Souka? Kalau begitu biar aku dan Lily yang membangunkan mereka, sisanya pergi duluan saja," kata SeeU sambil menarik tangan Lily.

"Ah, iya," kata Kaiko menyetujui.

Kini, nampak 11 orang berjalan kaki menuju sebuah tempat wisata.

"Miku, awas!" teriak Piko.

"Eh?"

Nyaris, gadis itu nyaris saja tertabrak sebuah mobil.

"Kau memang ceroboh, Miku," kata Kaiko dengan senyum watados.

"Makanya, jangan kepikiran yang aneh-aneh melulu!" seru Len.

"Uwah … kalian mengkhawatirkanku, aku senang sekali!" pekik Miku polos.

"Aku jadi tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa sekelas dengan Miku," gumam Rin sweatdrop.

"Hey, sebentar lagi kita sampai noh!" kata Big Al bersemangat.

"Yosh! Semangat masa muda gua kini mulai membara!" seru Bruno bersemangat.

"Lu mengatakannya seperti orang yang mengalami penuaan dini," komentar Nero.

"Seperti biasanya, komentarmu selalu tajam, Nero," kata Gumi dingin.

"Lu dingin banget, Gum," kata Gumiya merinding.

Gedung dengan pagar besi panjang itu kini telah terlihat.

"Etto … maaf ya. Rupanya tempatnya sudah ditutup dari jam 4 sore," kata Meito-sensei sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Uwaah … jahatnya!" kata Tei.

"Ah, tahu begini gua ikut Leon, Akaito, Kaito, Lui, Ted, dan Yohio aja yang katanya mau dateng telat dikit," kata Len ketus.

"Iya ya, mending ikut SeeU, Lily, IA, Iroha, dan Clara aja deh," tambah Kaiko.

"Yasudah, bagaimana kalau kita makan pizza aja?" tanya Meito-sensei menawarkan. "Sensei yang bayarin deh!"

"Arigatou, Meito-sensei."

"Meito-sensei baik deh!"

Begitulah, berbagai pujian dan sanjungan diberikan kepada Meito-sensei. Tapi … 'Habis! Pasti uangku habis 300 ribu untuk mentraktir mereka! Tapi ya … mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak tega melihat raut muka kecewa mereka,' inner Meito-sensei. Hey, hey, rupanya Meito-sensei itu guru yang pengertiannya?

* * *

#At Hotel 06.00 pm

Langit berubah menjadi biru gelap. Mentari telah menghilang berganti bulan. Semilir angin bertiup pelan membawa kesejukan.

"Langit malam yang indah! Yogya memang keren ya," kata Kaiko.

"Ya, aku berharap tahun depan kita kesini lagi buat mengukir kenangan," balas Miku.

"Hey, hey, kalian tidak ke Malioboro?" tanya SeeU. "Gue udah beli topi buat persiapan di Borobudur loh!"

"Topi? Untuk apa?" tanya Miku heran.

"Kalian tidak ingat? Di Borobudur kan panas banget! Jadinya kita beli topi untuk melindungi rasa panas!" jawab SeeU bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke Malioboro!" ajak Kaiko.

"Ayo!"

* * *

*Disisi lain*

"Kaito, apa lu nggak beli kebanyakan?" tanya Len heran.

Orang-orang berjalan melewati mereka. Suasana ramai Malioboro dimalam minggu terasa sesak dengan lautan manusia yang ingin membeli oleh-oleh untuk keluarga tercinta.

"Masa'? Gua rasa nggak kebanyakan. Kan cuma 1 set gaun loli buat Mokaiko, Baju batik buat Mokaito dan Otou-san, Gitar akustik dengan tulisan Yogya buat Okaa-san, terus juga ada gantungan buat semuanya," jelas Kaito.

"Itu banyak, Kaito! Lagi pula kenapa lu nggak patungan aja sama Kaiko? Kalian kan kembar," tanya Leon heran.

"Nggak usah, ah! Uang gua masih banyak," jawab Kaito dengan muka watados.

Len dan Leon pun langsung sweatdrop ditempat.

"Hey, kalian mau minum teh sekalian makan sate?" tanya Big Al menawarkan.

"Mau," jawab Kaito bersemangat.

"Kami tunggu dilesehan ya!"

"Iya."

Sungguh hari-hari yang panjang sebagai murid kelas 2.

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be continue

**.**

**.**

**.**

Next chapter: Study Tour Day 3 (Tugas, Candi, Turis, dan Bakpia)

"Makanan gua tumpah!"

"Kenapa … kenapa cuacanya SEPANAS INI?"

"Wih, gua nemu hp!"

"Dasar OMDO!"

"Juju raja, gua maunya dikelompok Miku atau nggak dikelompoknya Ted."

**Maaf kalau yang ini nge-bosenin. Habisnya saya buntu ide! Buntu ide! *nangis kejer***

**Makasih udah nyempetin waktu buat baca ya! XD**


End file.
